


Crush

by LadyBardock



Series: True Love [14]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossdressing Kink, Crush at First Sight, M/M, Misunderstandings, Poverty, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 45,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5914744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili meets a nice boy called Ori at the university library. Soon they go out and become friends, but Ori's brothers and house mate all seem to hate Kili. Kili can't just shake the blond from his head, but his crush seems to hate him...</p><p>Another university fic, not related this time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kili Oakenshield was walking towards the library confidently. He just gave in a huge paper on business management, and now he had to write something new on HR. It was his destiny, as much as the was his destiny to take over the family company, and be able to see a row of numbers as a code actually meaning something.

Reaching for a book he bumped into someone. “Sorry!” he murmured and gazed at the empty shelf where the book was just a second ago. He gazed at the blond going to the librarian and hissed with spite “Book thief...” He took another one by a different author a bit disappointed he didn’t get the one he wanted.

“Hi!” He greeted the librarian.

“I’m sorry but I can’t lend you this one, you still have five books due.” The read head calmly told him. “You have to give back the other books first...”

Kili gasped annoyed. “It’s already seven...” He noticed. “There is no chance I can go home and get them and come back before closing time... Could you make an exception please?”

“You could come over tomorrow...” The young librarian told him. “I’m sorry but I cannot make exceptions...”

“I can’t put it back on the shelf, my whole class is going to come in to get it...” Kili noticed sadly.

“I’m here in the morning, can you come before your classes? If yes, then I can put it away under the desk.” The librarian proposed with a shy sympathetic smile.

“That would be great!” Kili smiled.

“I’ll just write a note with your name, come here first thing in the morning, or I’ll put it back on the shelf in the afternoon.” The librarian warned him.

“What’s your name?” Kili asked smiling.

“Ori Luin.” The red head said.

“I’ll be here, thanks!” Kili smiled and walked out.

\-----

The next morning Kili walked in with a smile with four books. The young librarian was there, and he just smiled and pulled out the book from under the counter.

“Thanks a lot!” Kili smiled. Then his eyes landed on the return bookshelf. “Could I get that one too?”

“Which one?” The red head asked shyly.

“Bottom pile, fifth from top.” Kili pointed.

“Here you are.” Ori passed him both books.

“I owe you!” Kili passed a note with his phone number. “Are you free this evening?”

The boy’s eyes were wide in shock and he finally nodded.

“Dinner at Michigan Diner?” Kili proposed. “What time would be best?”

The red head just blinked in shock hearing one of the most expensive restaurants in the area. “Seven?” He finally gasped.

“See you later!” Kili smiled and walked out.

\-----

“Why do you looked so flushed?” Nori asked Ori suspiciously as he came home from his job at the library.

“I’m going for a date.” Ori gasped.

“With who?” Dori asked suspiciously.

Fili just gazed at him and put lunch on the table. The four of them were living together second year now. The three brothers needed more cash, and Fili needed a very cheap place to stay. The small house, was well small, but big enough for the four of them.

“Don’t tell me you’re going with that rich kid who tried to take my book yesterday?” Fili suddenly realised.

“He picked it up in the morning and was so happy that he asked me out.” Ori confessed blushing madly.

“You’re going with a posh stuck up bastard?” Nori hissed.

“He’s actually pretty nice...” Ori tried to defend the brunet.

“All of those rich kids are the same...” Fili grunted. He felt a strange mixture of emotion that his friend would go out with that extremely cute kid. On one hand he hated the posh elegant snobbish brunet, but on the other he had to admit he was one of the most handsome boys there. All the girls and boys gazing around him with interest. At the university there was a clear division, the rich kids spent time together, usually ignoring everyone else. Fili and the Luin brothers were in the same financial category, struggling, praying for scholarships and catching part time jobs.

“He was honestly nice.” Ori gasped. “He invited me to Michigan...” He told them slowly. “And I’m going.”

“If he does anything strange call me.” Dori insisted worried about his youngest brother.

Ori just gasped and continued eating the pasta dish Fili made.

\-----

When Ori arrived at the restaurant he saw Killian wait for him at the entrance. The handsome elegant brunet stood out, in his posh coat and fancy shoes. But when he saw the happy smile, all his doubts were gone.

“Hi!” Ori smiled hesitantly.

“Hi! I hope you’re hungry!” The brunet smiled and pulled him inside.

As they sat down and got the menu Ori gazed at it surprised not really knowing what to order.

“May I?” Killian smiled lightly. When the waiter came, he quickly ordered, and smiled apologetically at the red head. “I eat here regularly, so trust me you’ll get the best they have.”

Ori was really surprised, after the first awkward few minutes, it turned out his first impression was right. The brunet was really nice, friendly and positive. He spend two hours, joking, laughing and smiling, and eating absolutely fantastic food.

“Come on I’ll give you a ride home!” The brunet guided him to his elegant expensive car. “Thanks for your help again.” He smiled at Ori honestly.

“Thank you for the great dinner.” Ori admitted.

“The pleasure was all mine... Maybe we could hang out a bit more at the weekend?” Kili gently proposed, feeling extremely comfortable with the gentle red head. Ori was so nice, humble and unobtrusive he just wanted to get to know him better. Not like all those girls and boys who tried to jump him for his money. The red head was acting as if Kili’s financial status did not bother him or matter to him at all.

“Why not!” Ori smiled. “What do you have in mind?”

“What do you like doing?” Kili asked slowly.

“Well usually I just stay home and read...” The red head replied shyly.

“So maybe I could cook dinner and we could watch a film at my place?” Kili proposed with a smile.

“I’d like that.” Ori blushed and smiled.

“I’ll pick you up at four?” Kili proposed.

“That would be great, I’ll see you on Saturday.” Ori smiled as he got out of the car.

“See you!” Kili smiled happily.

\------

“So was the food actually edible there?” Nori gazed at Ori who walked in with a huge smile glued to his face.

“Fantastic!” Ori smiled. “I really had a great time...” He sat down.

Fili cringed a bit seeing how radiantly happy Ori was after his date. “How was your date?”

“Great... He’s really really nice...” Ori was cluthing his home made sweater nervously. “He drove me home... and invited me for dinner on Saturday again.”

Fili barely stopped the growl in his throat. He had no right to be jealous, not when his friend was clearly so happy because of his date.


	2. Chapter 2

But soon it became difficult for him. Fili had to listen to Ori talk about Killian all the time. They would spend at least an evening a week together, going out or going to the brunet’s flat. Nori was joking about Ori’s boyfriend, and Dori was scowling. And Fili had to listen to Ori talk about how Killian was nice, friendly, smart and cool.

After four or five weeks, Dori finally grunted, Nori gazed at him, and finally Fili nodded. “You can invite your boyfriend for dinner.” Nori finally gasped.

“He’s not exactly my boyfriend...” Ori gasped surprised.

“He’s not?” Nori seemed stunned.

“We’re just friends...” Ori blushed, but it was evident he had a crush on the brunet.

“Anyway, invite him for dinner.” Dori told him.

“Fine...” Ori clutched his sweater nervously.

\-----

Kili saw how Ori was nervous about him coming over for dinner, but Ori said his brothers insisted. So Kili nodded and showed up at the designated time.

When he rang the doorbell, he saw the slightly older brother with tattoos open the door.

“Hi!” Nori greeted him into their humble home, a bit suspicious how the brunet would fare in their small poor home.

But Kili just strolled in, put away his coat and walked into the living room.

“Hey!” Ori greeted him with a huge smile, and Kili easily hugged him and sat right next to him. Soon Dori arrived and Ori introduced the oldest brother.

“Dinner!” Fili yelled from the kitchen.

“Come on...” Ori urged Kili to go to their tiny dining room connected to the kitchen. The table was already set for five people.

“Hi!” Kili greeted the last resident. He already heard a lot about Fili from Ori. He knew the blond from campus and lectures, but the blond ignored him so far. He saw him put the plates on the table, and he gazed at him with interest. The blond was probably the most handsome guy he had ever seen. But the glare he got was unfriendly to say the least.

“Hey.” The blond replied coldly.

The dinner was great, but no one was really talking. Ori was looking down, Kili felt strangely nervous under the three glares. The oldest brother was clearly unfriendly and serious, the middle brother was grim and the blond was even more grim.

“Great dinner...” Kili complimented the food.

“Thank you.” The blond replied in a tense coarse voice.

Ori gazed at Kili apologetically and shyly. Kili smiled back and winked at him. “Let’s go for a drive...” He extended his hand towards the red head. Ori looked up at him with hope and nodded.

“I’m sorry for them...” Ori noticed shyly when they got into the car.

“It’s fine... If I had a younger brother I would be pretty defensive as well...” Kili noticed.

“They think you’re my boyfriend...” Ori noticed shyly as they were coming back sometime later.

“I thought so...” Kili gasped. “I like you Ori... but us as a couple wouldn’t work out...”

He noticed the boy looked at him sadly and disappointed, clearly not understanding what Kili meant.

“Don’t get me wrong... I like you a lot. I’d love us to be friends... But us would never work...” Kili repeated.

“Why not?” Ori noticed with tears in the corner of his eyes.

“Shit... don’t cry... don’t cry...” Kili gasped annoyed at himself. “I’ll just have to show you why...”

Ori gazed at him surprised, but his surprise rose when Kili pressed their lips together. It felt nice, it was warm and sweet... but suddenly he realised what was missing. As their lips parted Ori gasped. “You’re a bottom?” Kili just nodded.

“I’m sorry to disappoint you... but...” Kili noticed shyly.

“I get it...” Ori gasped annoyed at himself. “I was just hoping... you’re so handsome and sweet and nice... It was too good to be true...” Ori began crying.

“Don’t cry please... I’m sorry I can’t give you that...” Kili wiped his tears gently. “You deserve a good boyfriend, someone who would love you.”

“You’re really special...” Ori noticed shyly.

“I’ll see you on Thursday my place?” Kili proposed gently.

“I’ll be there!” Ori smiled despite the tears.

As he was walking to the door he did not realise someone was watching their conversation in the car. Fili nearly died when Kili kissed Ori, and when he was gently caressing Ori’s face, he felt a huge wave of jealousy. He was disgusted with himself, Ori was sweet and nice and deserved a good boyfriend and honest friends. The brunet was so irritating and alluring at the same time. As he was watching him eat dinner, as he was lifting the fork to his beautifully curved mouth, Fili felt himself desperately wanting to touch those lips. Now he just wanted to gasp with annoyance at himself.

His annoyance rose as next week one of his lectures was giving back papers, and to his surprise he named two people for the best papers. Him and the brunet. Later he called them both to him and gave them a special task.

“I want you two to collaborate and prepare a presentation for the first year. I will give you an extra credit for it.” The man smiled.

“On what topic?” Fili asked slowly, gazing with spite at the quiet brunet.

“The role of HR, ways of selecting staff for reductions.” The lecturer told them.

“A PowerPoint presentation?” Killian suddenly asked.

“That would be best.” The lecturer agreed.

“Fine. What’s the deadline?” Fili asked.

“I was thinking two weeks.” The man clarified.

\-----

Kili was sitting in the library and typing, slightly disappointed he was doing the work by himself. The blond missed their last appointment, and now he was late almost an hour. So feeling annoyed he began working by himself. The presentation needed to be done, so he would do it. That’s why he hated collaborations and group work. It always ended with him doing most of the work. After nearly two hours the blond finally showed up. Without a word he sat in front of him, and Kili just looked up.

“What’s your e-mail?” Kili asked in a low grunt.

The blond dictated the address and Kili with a low growl told him. “I’m done for today. I just sent you what I did. We still need more examples and some more text. Write as much as you will, and send it back so I can finish the presentation.” Kili told him in a hollow disappointed voice. He turned off his laptop and put it back into his bag. Just as the blond did not say hi, or apologise for being late, Kili just got up and walked out of the library.

Fili just sat there stunned, still trying to level his pulse and breath. He had to run to get there, he knew he was late, but his boss did not let him go. And now his project partner did not even give him a chance to explain. The boy was as annoying and selfish as he always thought. The disappointment drilling in his heart, as he sat at one of the library computers and opened his e-mail to read what the brunet prepared.

After reading the well prepared and researched text, Fili pulled out a few books and began writing his part. He clicked send, and after thirty five hours without sleep he finally dragged himself home.

\-----

Kili noticed the file come back sometime later and he opened it to read it. It was good, somehow the blond wrote what he thought needed to be there. Feeling bitter about it all, Kili decided to have it over with, so he opened PowerPoint and began preparing the real presentation.

\-----

When Fili got the file back with the ready presentation, he felt annoyed even more. Not only was the brunet good, he could make great presentations as well.

‘Fine, so who is going to do the speaking?’

‘I’m taking the part I wrote, then you take over for your part.’ The brunet replied.

‘Fine. I’ll write an e-mail to Mr. Kendall that we’re done.’

\-----

After the presentation Kili felt as if the blond was stalking him. He saw him during lectures, always sitting nearby. He saw him at the library. He saw him as he was driving Ori back. He saw him at the supermarket. If not for the hate visible on the handsome blond face, he would have thought the blond was pinning for him. It felt weird, on one hand he was attracted to the blond, but his attitude was so unfriendly Kili did not really want to have anything to do with him.

Ori and Fili were walking back from the shop carrying bags when it began pouring down. Ori just smiled seeing the car stop by, but Fili scowled. He looked up at the dark heavy sky, and feeling as if he was going to explode he hopped into the back seat.

“Thank you!” Ori told the brunet with a huge smile.

“No problem.” Kili told him with a smile, ignoring the blond in the back.

“Tomorrow at seven?” Kili reminded Ori.

“I’ll be there!” Ori leaned in and kissed his cheek.

“If it rains text me, then I’ll pick you up!” Kili yelled at him as Ori was getting out.

“Thanks!” Ori smiled at him.

Fili noticed the brunet gaze at him in the rear view mirror, there was some kind of insistence in those deep brown eyes. He didn’t even pretend to grunt a ‘thank you’ as he got out. He could feel those hypnotic eyes gaze at him up until he reached the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

Ori was sitting in the living room tapping his laptop hopelessly and crying his thesis was gone. Soon Fili heard the doorbell.

He wasn’t all that surprised that Ori called in his boyfriend to cheer him up, but he was surprised seeing the brunet was actually trying to do something with the dying old laptop.

“Relax darling, it’s not all lost yet.” Kili gently hugged Ori and set up his own laptop. He pulled out some strange cables and connected both. Ori was sitting behind him, hugging him tightly and crying in his back as Kili was meticulously typing on his laptop.

Nori walked in and gazed at the scene surprised and disappeared into the kitchen.

“What’s going on?” Nori grunted to Fili.

“It seems Ori’s laptop finally died, and his boyfriend is trying to save his thesis.” Fili noticed grimly.

“Or he’ll screw it up even more...” Nori hissed. “What’s for dinner?”

“Lasagne.” Fili told him pointing at the oven.

Nori gazed back into the living room and saw Kili plug in a portable drive and copy something onto it.

“Take a look, is this it?” Kili motioned the file on his laptop.

Ori gazed up, a bit blinded from crying, but as he scrolled down he slowly nodded.

“It’s not the latest version, but it’s most of it.” Ori finally confirmed.

“Good.” Kili copied the file onto the portable drive. “I’m afraid that’s the best version we’ll get off it.” He noticed digging into the files.

“It’s already good, I remember what else I wrote.” Ori told him.

“Do you have another computer to finish your work?” Kili asked him slowly.

“I can use the computers at the library...” Ori noticed.

“I’ll take it with me and see what can be done to fix it.” Kili packed the old laptop. “Take the drive, you can plug it to any pc and it will show you the file. Remember to always save it here as well.”

“Thank you!” Ori gasped with emotion and kissed him on the lips in a fast motion. “You’re the best...”

“No problem...” Kili embraced him tightly.

“Are you staying for dinner?” Nori asked from the doorway.

“Am I invited?” Kili asked shyly.

“You’re always welcome here.” Nori’s words contradicted what Kili was feeling from the spiteful red head, but he slowly nodded.

“I’ll gladly stay.” Kili told him with a smile.

Dinner was in silence again. Kili could feel the blond stare at him, Ori was clutching his hand under the table, but both his brothers were glaring at him.

“Thank you again.” Ori noticed.

“It’s really not a problem.” Kili assured him and kissed his cheek as a goodbye. He saw the blond glare at him with spite again, and with a grunt decided he’d better leave.

\-----

Two days later Kili dropped the laptop off at the library.

“It’s working, but only barely. Keep the drive, and save all important things there.” Kili gave him the laptop.

“You’re a real lifesaver.” Ori smiled at him. “I’ll give the drive back when I’m done.”

“No worries, I’ve got a few.” Kili assured him, but slowly in his head a plan was being construed.

\-----

It was just a few days before Christmas, Nori and Fili were decorating the house. Fili didn’t have any family so the Luins simply adopted him. They were both slightly surprised the brunet showed up, Kili rarely came to their house, only if really necessary.

“Ori your boyfriend is here!” Nori yelled into the house.

“Come in!” Ori pulled the brunet in with a smile. “I wasn’t expecting to see you before Christmas!”

“I’m going home tomorrow.” Kili noticed with a smile. “But I couldn’t just go without dropping off something for you...”

“You really didn’t have to...” Ori gasped as the brunet pulled out a neatly wrapped parcel from his bag. “Give me a minute...” He smiled and ran upstairs.

When he came down he holding a nice bag.

“Gift exchange...” Kili smiled and soon Ori was sitting with the parcel and Kili with the bag.

“Now or at Christmas?” Ori asked.

“Will you hold back?” Kili laughed.

“Nah, I won’t be able to take it.” Ori smiled at him. “So on three?”

“One... two... three...” Kili smiled and pulled out the beautiful hand knitted scarf and hat. It was green, his favourite colour, neatly done, obviously handmade. But the best was the shocked glare Ori sent him when he realised what he was holding was in fact a new laptop.

“It’s too much...” Ori gasped tracing the beautiful new piece of equipment.

“Nothing is too much to save you from crying your heart out...” Kili gently hugged him. “May it serve you well, and if you have any trouble with it, just call me.” He kissed Ori’s cheek lightly.

“You’re the best friend in the world...” Ori hugged him tightly and began crying.

“Call me when you find some time. I hope you won’t spend all Christmas break working...” Kili grunted. “I’ll be back for New Years eve, would you like to spend it with me?”

“I’d love that.” Ori admitted and rested his head in Kili’s neck. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Kili kissed his forehead gently. “Thank you for spending so much time for me.” Kili clutched the scarf with emotion.

“I love knitting...” Ori admitted with a shy smile.

Fili just hissed listening in to the sweet conversation and he walked to his room. He was feeling so bitter and so jealous he could barely take it. The present Ori got was too expensive, and by any means he should never accept it. Dori and Nori will be pissed he did. But on the other hand it was drilling his heart what it felt like to have an extra couple thousand dollars just to buy what you wanted. His daily problem was making enough to pay for the room and food. His scholarship was enough for most of the fees at university, but it was a huge struggle. He felt so much hate to those who never knew the taste of hunger and poverty, and the brunet was just so radiant and so affluent he wanted to wipe that smile off his beautiful face.

\-----

Kili drove home feeling happy, he loved going home. Thorin, Bilbo and the kids they adopted made Erebor Manor a true home. He could already smell the food, he could imagine the Christmas decorations and he could hear the laughter. He didn’t want to leave Ori behind, but he knew the red head would never leave his family. He briefly wondered if the blond was staying with them for Christmas or was he going home, but deep inside he felt sorry Ori was spending time with such humourless and unfriendly people.

“You can’t chose family...” His mind ventured to Bilbo’s cousin Lobelia Sackville, a dreadful woman with whom them had to fight for custody over Frodo, and later Pip, Vinca and Pearl.

“Kili!” Merry greeted him at the doorway with a huge smile. “You’re finally here...”

“Hi Uncle!” Kili hugged Thorin. “It’s great to be home...”


	4. Chapter 4

Ori spend most Christmas writing his thesis. He wanted to wrap it up and finish as soon as possible and search for a full time job. They recently got another payment notice, and no matter how badly Nori and Dori were struggling to get it paid, they were dreading the perspective of losing their house.

“Sometimes I wish that dope was finally dead...” Nori hissed desperately.

“Me too...” Dori noticed. “But there is nothing we can do about it...”

“Why are you paying his debts in the first place?” Fili asked them at dinner.

“He still owns half of the house.” Ori grunted.

“If we don’t pay, we’ll lose the house...” Nori gasped.

“I could ask Killian for help...” Ori noticed.

“Don’t you even dare...” Dori hissed.

“I could pay you for the next half a year, I have some cash saved up.” Fili noticed. "But maybe we should talk to a lawyer?"

Nori gasped annoyed. “Maybe we should just sell our half and rent something together?”

“I’ll think about it.” Dori noticed.

\-----

When Kili came back he could easily tell something was really bothering Ori. Ori's face was like a book for him, he could read every emotion and every thought.

“What’s bothering you?” Kili forced Ori to look into his face.

“I can’t really tell you it’s family stuff...” Ori noticed grimly with tears in his eyes.

“Ori...” Kili growled, he hated his best friend crying and sad.

“We’re having trouble with our dad.” Ori finally grimaced.

“What about him?” Kili growled, he already knew their dad was in prison.

“He owns half of the house, and his lawyers keep sending us debt payments...” Ori gasped.

“And you’re actually paying them?” Kili gazed at him surprised.

“Why are you so surprised?” Ori noticed.

“Can I see the papers?” Kili said slowly.

Ori gazed into the corridor. “Give me a minute.” He sneaked into Dori’s and Nori’s bedroom, and soon came back with a paper in hand.

Kili was in the middle of reading the paper carefully when Nori walked in.

“We told you...” Nori hissed at Ori.

“Give him a break.” Kili noticed in a firm voice.

Nori gazed at Kili surprised he actually got in between him and his younger brother and that he had the guts to face him head on.

“You don’t have to pay this at all.” Kili noticed reading the paper.

“What do you mean?” Nori gasped surprised.

“The lawyer Alfrid Stokolmsky is known for shady things. This looks like another blackmail thing he often does. He probably has some kind of power of attorney your father appointed years ago, and now claiming he’s representing him, he’s trying to get money from you. Probably your father has no idea about the case, and he has no profit from it whatsoever. I bet he already called a few times?” Kili gazed at Nori. “Probably demanding the money in a very not polite form.”

“A few times.” Nori admitted.

“Next time, tell him to contact your lawyer Gloin Dunland.” Kili wrote it on a sheet of paper.

“And why would that guy do anything about it?” Nori hissed.

“Gloin hates Alfrid, and Alfrid lost three times in court with him. I’ll talk to him.” Kili noticed.

“We don’t want to have a debt with you...” Nori grimaced.

“I’m not doing this for you, I’m doing this for Ori.” Kili noticed. “I’ll handle it. But without using any money.”

“I’ll walk you to your car...” Ori gasped seeing Kili get up and gather his things.

“Don’t worry about him.” Kili assured him. “That lawyer is a small fry, and using the right name will scare him off.”

“I’m not so sure...” Ori noticed.

“Ori... If he does anything, call me...” Kili insisted and embraced him gently. “I’ll be there for you...”

“You’re the best friend in the world...” Ori gasped and held on tightly.

“Come tomorrow... at around noon. We’ll spend the day together, and we’re going to party...” Kili reminded him.

“What should I wear?” Ori was hesitant.

“Anything... I’m going to dress you up anyway.” Kili smiled and got into his car.

\------

“Tell us again, why did you tell your boyfriend about this shit...” Dori was sitting at a family meeting in the living room, trying to seem irritated at Ori.

“He immediately knew something was off...” Ori clutched his sweater nervously.

“What did he say?” Fili asked curious what magical solution did the boyfriend propose.

“He said that lawyer is known for extortions, and that we shouldn’t pay at all. He said to tell him to contact Gloin Dunland saying that’s our lawyer.” Ori quoted.

“Now what happens if he really calls the guy and he doesn’t know who we are?” Dori made him realise.

“Killian said he will handle it. And he said that Alfrid guy is scared of Dunland.” Ori added quickly.

“Ori, I hope you will not talk about private family things with your boyfriend again.” Dori scolded him.

“What about Fili, he’s not family.” Ori grunted.

“Fili is like family. I trust him.” Nori pointed out.

“And you don’t trust my boyfriend...” Ori gasped sadly.

“Not even one bit...” Nori added.

“It’s like all three of you – the more you know him the more you don’t like him...” Ori had tears in his eyes.

“He’s a stuck up snob...” Fili growled.

“No, he’s not...” Ori was crying full on now. “How can you say bad things about him when you don’t really know him? He’s really nice to me...”

“Ori!” Nori yelled as the youngest ran upstairs.

Soon the youngest red head put on his coat and darted out.

“Now you’ve done it...” Dori noticed.

\-----

“I’m sorry to call you...” Ori was crying in the phone.

“Where are you?” Kili noticed gently.

“South street.” Ori gasped.

“I’ll be there in three minutes.” Kili ran to his car.

When he drove by he quickly noticed Ori standing on the side of the road with his bag.

“Hop in... what happened?” Kili steadily drove to his place.

“My brothers...” Ori cried and cried.

“Have you eaten dinner?” Kili asked him gently, but the red head just shook his head.

“Let’s eat something good, I’m cooking.” Kili smiled at him.

“Why don’t you cook more often?” Ori asked thinking about his situation.

“I’m a bit too lazy... and my cooking is not like my dad’s.” Kili admitted.

“So your dad cooks well?” Ori asked curious about his family.

“Well he’s like my dad, I call him dad but well he’s not really my dad.” Kili did not know how to explain. Finally he tried to use the right words. “My uncle raised me, and well he got married some time ago. So I just keep calling him Uncle and I call his husband Dad.”

“Oh.” Ori gazed at him shocked. “Is he nice?”

“Dad or Uncle?” Kili asked with a smile happy his friend stopped crying.

“Both.” Ori clarified.

“They are just great. They adopted five more kids, so it’s pretty crazy at home.” Kili told him with a smile.

“So you’re the oldest?” Ori asked surprised seeing Killian in a different light.

“Yup.” Kili smiled and parked the car in the underground garage. “Come on!”

After a light dinner and watching a film. Kili guided Ori to his big bed. Ori seemed half dead and asleep so he just helped him get in.

“You know that this is my first night away from home?” Ori whispered when Kili got in the bed.

“Really?” Kili gazed at him surprised.

“Seriously.” Ori gasped.

“Well you can stay here as long as you want.” Kili told him gently.

“Thank you for everything...” Ori snuggled in.

“You’re welcome.” Kili told him gently feeling the nice warmth coming from the presence of having him there.


	5. Chapter 5

“Do you really think I can wear this?” Ori stood in front of the mirror. Kili chose the clothes for him, Ori was stunned he was wearing black tight fitting jeans and a nice white shirt. He twirled around. “What about you?”

“I’m planning to go a bit crazy...” Kili winked at him.

“What do you mean by crazy?” Ori asked.

“Sit down and give me ten minutes.” Kili smiled at him illusively.

Ori was waiting impatiently, but when Kili finally showed up be could barely recognise him.

“Wow!” Ori gasped seeing Kili in a way he had never imagined to see him. Kili wasn’t dressed normally, and Ori’s brain could barely take the idea that his best friend was in fact wearing a tight fitting black dress.

“Bad or good?” Kili gasped unsure.

“You’re beautiful...” Ori gently touched his hair. “Do you think I could dress like this as well?” He finally noticed.

“You want to dress up?” Kili smiled. And Ori slowly nodded. “Come on...” Kili pulled him back into his huge wardrobe.

When Ori gazed at the mirror he was in real shock. He was wearing a red dress, Kili gave him nice stockings.

“Sit down... Let me do your hair...” Kili motioned Ori to sit down on the bed. He reached for his brush and gently undid the pony tail Ori normally had. “Two more minutes... Look up...” Kili reached for his basic make up kit, and gently put some eyeliner.

“So what do you think?” Kili asked Ori standing right behind him.

“We look like girls...” Ori gasped delighted. “Did you do this before?”

“A few times... I fooled my friends at high school twice... but it’s not like I go out like this officially.” Kili noticed.

“So we’re going to party tonight?” Ori noticed with a shy smile.

“Yup... but let’s not overdo the drinking...” Kili scolded him gently.

\-----

Fili didn’t feel like partying, but a job was a job, and getting a waiting job at New Year always paid off. He was serving dishes at a posh party, a bit annoyed. He gazed around the dancing crowd and simply focused on his job.

His eyes caught a beautiful girl he did not know dancing around happily. The gorgeous long brown locks, the slim figure and beautiful smile made him feel weak. Girls rarely had any effect on him, but he had to admit this was a real beauty. Soon the girl grabbed a red head, equally nice and elegant and both of them sat down. Soon he took a fresh dish and drinks and walked up to serve them.

“Beef wellington?” He proposed.

“Thank you.” The red head gazed at him.

“Would you like anything else?” He asked according to his duties.

“We’re fine. Thank you.” The brunet gazed at him with huge deep brown eyes. Eyes he would love to drown in.

When he left the table he head the red head giggle, and lean in to whisper something to the brunette. Both of them were gazing at him with flirtatious smiles.

As the party was coming to an end, he noticed both girls had already left. And he decided it was for the better, it wasn’t like he could offer rich girls anything... He liked boys better anyway.

\-----

“That was the best party in my life!” Ori was dancing in Kili’s arms as they were back in the flat, drinking champagne, and twirling to joyful music.

“Did you see his face?” Kili noticed with a smile. “He was thinking which one of us to ask out...”

“Do you think?” Ori gazed at him surprised. “I always thought he was gay...”

“Fili’s gay?” Kili was honestly stunned with the news.

“Just like Nori...” Ori noticed.

“Your brother Nori is gay?” Kili was equally stunned.

“Yup...” Ori laughed.

“Well I wasn’t expecting that!” Kili began laughing.

“I’m tired...” Ori noticed.

“Let’s go to sleep dear friend...” Kili kissed his forehead and guided him to bed.

“Thank you... for showing me who I really want to be...” Ori whispered falling sleep.

“Thank you for being my friend...” Kili replied drifting away.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later Fili walked by the library. Ori was working at the desk, so he got into the queue.

“Hey... Will you please come home?” He asked the red head.

“No.” Ori grimaced.

“They are sorry...” Fili told him gently.

“They can come over and say it themselves...” Ori grunted and yelled “Next!”

\-----

“Ori!” Nori yelled after him on the street. “Where have you been?”

“With the only person who actually supports me...” Ori grunted.

“Come home please... we’re sorry...” Nori told him.

“I’m actually pretty happy where I am now.” Ori noticed.

\-----

“Do you really feel comfortable with me here?” Ori asked again. It was a strange feeling.

“I don’t mind at all. Actually it’s nice you’re here with me. You can stay as long as you want... you can move in fully if you like.” Kili assured him gently. “Next year is going to be a bit different.”

“How so?” Ori asked surprised.

“A few of my friends are coming here for their masters.” Kili told him. “So at the end I’ll be searching for a bigger place...”

“Oh... so...” Ori seemed lost.

“So you can continue to live with me.” Kili assured him.

“But everyone will think I’m your boyfriend...” Ori noticed shyly.

“Well kind of everyone already does... So we might just leave it like that.” Kili noticed.

“But well... don’t you want to find a cool boyfriend to sweep you off your feet?” Ori asked gently.

“The older I am, the more obvious it is that finding the right person is just a fantasy...” Kili noticed grimly. “I really like you. If I won’t find the right person till the end of the academic year, or if you won’t... then well we might as well make it official and take the next step...”

“You really think so?” Ori gazed at him with hope.

“I might not love you like my uncle loves Bilbo, I might not sweep you off your feet... but I’m tired of being alone.” Kili told him gently.

“I’d like that... we could be friends and live together.” Ori noticed.

“We could...” Kili gently kissed his cheek. “We’re kind of doing that now...” He laughed.

“Could you drive me over tomorrow so I can get some more of my things?” Ori noticed with a light in his eyes.

“We could.” Kili nodded.

\-----

The next few days were very calm, when they dropped by no one was at home, so Ori got the last things he needed and they headed back. His brothers made a few more attempts to convince him to come back but Ori did not give in. He missed them terribly, but he needed the independence. He still kept his library job and was sending over his part of the bills, but he was firm to stay with Kili. The next few weeks were really peaceful.

“Hey, do you have a moment to chat?” Thorin called Kili.

“Of course, what’s up uncle?” Kili chatted about Bilbo and the kids and all the news at home.

“I heard your boyfriend moved in with you.” Thorin suddenly noticed.

“Well, he’s not exactly my boyfriend. More like a close friend.” Kili noticed.

“Invite him please for Easter, we’d really like to meet him.” Thorin noticed, and Kili could hear the smile in his voice.

“Coming back to business. I need five interns for the summer, get me a list of the best people.” Thorin noticed.

“What kind of people?” Kili asked slowly.

“Smart, people we could actually profit from hiring.” Thorin noticed.

“What departments?” Kili asked.

“General secretary and reception work, financial and management.” Thorin clarified.

“I’m not coming this year...” Kili reminded Thorin.

“I know, you’re going to work at Mirkwood this summer, and Legolas and Tauriel are working with me.” Thorin grunted. “We’ll talk about your intern when you come over, get me a potential list.”

“Fine I’ll do that.” Kili noticed, in his head he already had a list of people and one name was making him hesitate. The blond was smart, he was daring and industrious, but he was mean and unfriendly. And those last two things were not really welcome in his uncle’s office.

\------

As Easter was coming around Ori was dead scared of meeting Kili’s family. But the moment Bilbo hugged him, he realised he would love this kind man.

“Ori, this is my Dad.” Kili introduced Bilbo. “And this is my uncle Thorin.” He quickly introduced the kids and soon they all sat down at the table.

“It’s amazing here...” Ori noticed sitting down on Kili’s bed.

“Do you want your own room?” Kili smiled.

“Nope... I’m sticking with you...” Ori noticed shyly.

“Tomorrow my other family members should arrive for the traditional egg hunt.” Kili laughed.

“What kind of egg hunt?” Ori asked curiously.

“Every year Bilbo keeps chickens in the garden for two weeks before Easter. So when the family arrives, we all go searching for real eggs.” Kili explained.

“That’s so cool!” Ori gasped excited.

The next day Bofur, Bifur and Bombur arrived along with Mathilda and eight kids. When Dwalin and Balin joined it, it became a crazy house and the shy Ori felt lost.

He could feel the huge bald man gaze at him seriously, and he felt suddenly very excited. Then he noticed Kili smile at him and when his friend came over he leaned in and whispered to Ori’s ear. “Seems one of us did not last till the end of the year...”

“Do you think so?” Ori gazed at the huge man with wonder.

“You tell me...” Kili smirked. He later did anything to push Ori at Dwalin, whose eyes were always on the red head.

“I see you’re playing matchmaker.” Bilbo gently laughed as the huge man was talking with Ori.

“Isn’t he your boyfriend?” Thorin noticed surprised.

“My friend.” Kili repeated.

“He’s not his type...” Bilbo gasped. “You should have known that already...” Bilbo gently took Thorin’s arms.

“So Dwalin and that kid?” Thorin gazed at his old friend surprised.

“Seems like a match made in heaven.” Bilbo smiled delighted. “Can he cook?”

“Not as well as you, but he’s learning.” Kili smiled.

“What about you? Have you met Mr. Earthquake?” Bilbo smiled at Kili, but the boy shook his head with a sad smile.

“I doubt I’ll ever meet anyone like that...” Kili gasped.

“I had to wait till my twenty eighth birthday for that... and then I had to be his secretary for three more years...” Bilbo remembered the past and smiled. “Just wait, he’ll come knocking on your door sooner or later...”

As Easter was ending, Ori had a date with Dwalin, and Kili was slowly plotting to get Ori an intern job at Erebor. To make him closer to Dwalin. Bilbo had already assured him Ori could stay at their house for his intern time.

\----

Thorin gazed at the list Kili gave him. The first name was underlined.

“So he’s the real deal?” Thorin asked slowly.

“He’s a top student like me...” Kili added slowly, not really happy to be talking about him. And still feeling bitter about recommending Fili. “He’s got a bit of an attitude problem, but he might prove to be what you need, especially when it comes to management.”

“We’ll just see about that.” Thorin grunted. “What about Ori?”

“Give him any job where he would meet people, reception desk or something. It’s more about making him a bit more independent...” Kili noticed.

“And closer to Dwalin.” Thorin smiled.

“That too.” Kili admitted. He answered a few more questions about others on the list and soon it was time go home.


	7. Chapter 7

The atmosphere at the Luin home was grim. The financial problems were solved, thanks to Mr. Dunland but Ori’s absence was like an ulcer. Nori and Dori missed him terribly. It felt weird to be without him there. But after stalking Ori for some time, they only gained that he actually came over to visit them from time to time.

Fili had a strange feeling it was bit his fault, and he would do anything to make his friends happy again. He tried talking to Ori many times so he finally decided to talk with the one person he really did not want to talk with. He knew when Ori was at work during the week, so he decided to try talking to Killian alone. Getting his address was child’s play, he just had to make one phone call to student’s office and claim he found Killian’s laptop. The woman was hesitant but finally he got the address.

He walked there feeling unsure of what he was doing. He just wanted to talk to him, to convince him Ori needed to reconcile with his family. He walked into the elegant building and found the right flat number and rang the doorbell. At first he considered he might not be home, but after what seemed a really long time, the brunet opened the door. He was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, but his hair was wet.

“Hi...” He gasped gazing at him surprised.

“Hi... can we talk for a few minutes?” Fili asked slowly.

The brunet gazed at him questioningly. “Fine...” He stepped aside and let Fili in the fancy flat.

Fili gazed around the rich environment, and he felt himself boiling.

Kili pointed to the sofa and he himself sat on the armchair.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Kili noticed.

“Ori... I’m worried about his relations with his brothers.” Fili finally told him.

“And how is that your business?” The brunet noticed firmly.

“This... this relationship with you is ruining their family relations, certainly you must see that.” Fili grimaced.

“And again how is that your business?” The brunet noticed firmly. He gazed into those beautiful blue eyes and for the first time he realised the blond really hated him. The firm gaze, the anger, the spitefulness, it was nothing Kili was ready to deal with. He regretted letting the blond in and placing him on Thorin’s list.

“I think it’s time you leave.” Kili got up and showed him the door.

The moment he said that he saw a wave of even stronger emotions in those gorgeous eyes. What he saw made him realise the blond was not just what you could see on the outside, and the resentment was much deeper and much more firm. The blond stood there in front of him hesitating. And Kili prayed he would finally leave. But when the blond walked up even closer he suddenly realised something clicked within Fili, as if he just couldn’t take anymore.

His first reaction seeing the brunet get up and point to the door was rage. So heavy rage his heart felt like exploding. Then everything just mixed up. His jealousy, his resentment, his hate got all mixed up with the deep feeling of being unhappy because this beautiful person did not notice him. He wanted him, he needed him, but the brunet did not want or notice him.

He had no idea what he was doing, but before his conscious mind turned back on, he was already pressing the brunet firmly into the wall, kissing him senselessly. His hands were analyzing the smooth skin, his nose was taking in the tender smell of soap and shampoo. His tongue was breaking into the heavily guarded fortress of his mouth. He tasted so divine. His mouth so sweet and addictive.

Kili gazed into those beautiful eyes and finally he knew what he was seeing. As those lips were kissing him without end, he saw the huge lust in those eyes. Burning and boiling lust. On one hand his body and heart immediately reacted, the physical assault sending a huge shiver down his body. On the other his mind was screaming this person deeply hated him, that it was wrong... But when those hands went under his t-shirt, when he felt those warm fingers trace his body, he could only give in to the huge lust and interest he felt for the blond, since the very first day he spotted him at the university.

The brunet was reacting to him, he was kissing back, he was holding him with equal passion. Fili’s heart did a leap when he realised he was reacting to him with lust. He had no idea how they ended up in the bedroom. He had no idea who was ripping off whose clothes, but as his naked body ground against the willing lean body, he felt thrilled he could finally have him. Even if only for once in his life... Even if he could be with him only once...

Kili loved the feeling of those warm hands embracing him. He loved those fingers tracing his length, and giving him a hand job. He loved the pressure of the strong cock on his entrance. He loved the million tender kisses, as the blond was swaying him to give in. He loved those fingers gently making him ready, he loved the feeling of the cock pressing into him. He loved the feeling of him pressing deep into him massaging his prostate and those arms holding him down tightly. All those feelings he felt for the blond suddenly became clear as day. He loved him.

The way the brunet was reacting was crazy, so crazy that Fili forgot about all the rules and all the precautions he always took. He used his own spit to make him ready, and as he pressed in he felt thrilled to feel the raw skin against skin. The brunet was so beautiful under him, his big eyes were wide, he could hear exalted moans come from his mouth as with each move he drilled against his prostate. He reached down and stroked him, and the reaction he got was beyond his imagination. No one ever acted like that to him, no one ever showed him so much passion and so much lust. His cock was hard, and clearly he was reaching his limit, the desperate moans he was making, the half closed eyes with pleasure. Then a bitter thought invaded Fili’s mind. What did the brunet look like when he was fucking Ori? Then he realised he was fucking him in the same bed Kili and Ori slept every night. The beautiful experience was suddenly clouded with anger, and as he made even faster moves against the willing body, he felt the reality slip.

As he was still laying on him, he felt the brunet’s hand gently massage his back. But instead of bringing pleasure the simple gesture suddenly felt irritating. Fili squirmed out of the warm embrace. When he gazed at Killian’s face he saw a light in those eyes.

“You just cheated on your boyfriend and you’re actually happy?” Fili hissed with spite.

The way those eyes were looking at him clearly indicated Kili was puzzled.

“Whatever... tell Ori to move back in with his brothers, or I’ll tell him just how willing you were to get my cock... You’re such a little whore...” Fili hissed at him with anger.

“You can tell him whatever you want.” Kili’s voice sounded strange to his ears, almost blank and fake.

Fili began putting his clothes back on, and then he gazed at the brunet again. He saw his face extremely pale and blank, as if all life was drained from him.

“I’m serious.” Fili growled.

“Just get the fuck out.” Killian whispered as the tears began pouring down his face when the door slammed. He brought his knees closer to his chest and he began swaying. Just like when his uncle came home and told him his mom and dad were never coming back. The terror of being rejected with such brutally by the person he wanted so badly, was equal to the loss he felt as a child when he lost both his parents in one car crash.

When the blond finally felt, Kili had no idea what stopped him from going to the kitchen and slicing his wrists open. He had no idea how he could live on after what just happened. He felt so dirty and so used. So cheated. The person he loved fucked him just to blackmail him... What a fucking joke... And he fucking recommended that person for the intern job... What a fucking hilarious joke...


	8. Chapter 8

When Ori came home, he was surprised there was no lunch and no trace of Kili. He walked into the bedroom and stood there stunned on the doorway. Kili was sitting in the bed naked, clutching his knees to his chest and crying his heart out.

“Kee?” Ori gasped worried. When he noticed his wide desperate teary eyes he immediately ran to him and embraced him tightly.

“I’m dirty...” Kili gasped in between sobs.

“Who hurt you?” Ori asked.

Kili held onto him tightly and feeling the warmth of his friend next to him he finally calmed down a bit.

“Who hurt you? What happened?” Ori asked him again as the sobs were quieting down.

“Fili was here...” Kili finally gasped. “And we had sex.”

“If it was only sex you wouldn’t be sitting here crying as if the world ended...” Ori noticed. “What did he do?” He was devastated his friend seemed to be in ruin.

“He blackmailed me... saying I shouldn’t be happy because I cheated on you... and he said that if you don’t go back home, he’ll tell you just how much a whore I am...” Kili began crying again.

“That fucker...” Ori gasped and held him tightly. “You actually like him?” He suddenly realised.

“I liked him... before he turned out to be the biggest ass in the world...” Kili noticed.

“Let’s get you cleaned and I’ll order some food.” Ori gently guided him to the bathroom and began pouring a bath. “Don’t worry I’ll handle it all.” He kissed his forehead.

Ori gently helped Kili wash his hair again and as the brunet was soaking, he returned to the bedroom, aired it and changed the sheets. He called in some pizza and ran back to the bathroom, to urge him to get out.

“Relax...” Ori urged him and guided him to the sofa in the living room. He held Kili tightly all evening, assuring the boy both physically and in words just how much he was going to support him.

\-----

Ori walked home feeling bitter, he rang the doorbell.

“Hey!” Nori gazed at him happily, but Ori did not rush to come in.

“Is Fili home?” Ori asked grimly.

“Yes, he’s in his room.” Nori told him slowly.

“Sorry but I really need to talk to him.” Ori walked up the stairs to Fili’s small room.

“What?” Fili growled hearing the knock.

“May I come in?” Ori noticed taking in the unshaven face, sad red eyes and some kind of depression on Fili’s face. Fili just opened the door wider and invited him in silently.

“If you ever hurt Kili again, if you ever touch him, blackmail him or insult him, I’ll kill you.” Ori gasped seriously.

“I don’t know what he told you...” Fili gasped.

“He told me everything. No matter what you may or may not think about our relationship, but we actually tell each other everything...” Ori noticed. “I’d do anything for him, and what you did... I’m actually ashamed I used to consider you my friend. No friend would sleep with his friend’s boyfriend just to blackmail him... that was lower than low.”

“He gave in without any doubt or hesitation!” Fili spat at him.

“And he had all the right to. He can sleep with anyone he wants.” Ori told him grimly. “We’re friends, not boyfriends. I’ve been telling you that for months now. I actually met someone and I’m going out so Kili is by all means free. So your blackmail was doomed to fail.”

Fili gazed at him with shock, but no matter how devastated the blond seemed, it couldn’t melt Ori’s heart.

“I don’t ever want to talk with you again. Don’t you dare come close to Killian.” Ori grunted and left him there.

Fili felt as if his world just collapsed, he could feel the tears roll down his cheeks, the feeling he just fucked up his life completely was haunting him.


	9. Chapter 9

It took two weeks for Kili to handle the pressure of what happened and go back to university. He just told everyone he had a bad flu, and they took it. He dreaded seeing the blond, even from afar, but Ori convinced him the blond would not be bothering him again.

And soon he realised Ori was right. The university was huge, lecture halls were huge, he just sat as far away as possible. The blond gazed at him from time to time, but Kili would immediately look away and tremble. He just had to put it past him. A few more weeks and he would go to London to work at MI for Thranduil. A few more exams to pass, papers to give in. Just a few more. And if he were lucky he might never see the blond again.

\-----

When Fili got the phone call from Erebor Inc. he was stunned completely. He tried to explain that he did not apply for any internship in New York, but the cheerful voice told him he was recommended by someone from the university. When he heard the salary he could only blink. The cheerful voice added he would get accommodation near the office within the salary. So feeling stunned beyond reason he finally asked for the details. Just a few more weeks, and his life would change. And despite the tingling of pain in his heart, the pain of regret and longing, he felt hope awake. Hope he would somehow manage on his own in life. Even two months at Erebor could get him a good job later. Just the money he would get for those two months should be enough to pay his fees for the next year.

\-----

Feeling a bit better Fili felt drawn to the brunet. He wanted to talk to him, to make it up to him, but anytime he would try to come closer the brunet would avoid him. Finally he decided to say what he needed to say, so he walked to his fancy flat yet again.

The brunet didn’t open the door fully, he just stood there at the doorway silently. Fili could see anger and fear at the same time.

“I don’t want to bother you... I just came here to say I’m sorry.” Fili grunted unsure how to talk with him.

“You said it now you can go.” Kili grunted.

Fili blinked, the brunet wasn’t looking at him at all. “Can we sit down and talk?”

“I remember how that ended last time.” Kili grunted. “You said you’re sorry... so just go.”

“Please?” Fili asked pleadingly.

“Fine...” Kili opened the door.

Kili walked far away from him and sat as far away as possible. “Talk.” He growled at the blond feeling extremely uncomfortable to have him there.

“What I did was horrible, and there are no words that can justify what I did. I was a horrible friend to Ori, and the way I treated you was not fair to you...” Fili tried to put it all in words. “I regret it... I should have never touched you, and I should have never blackmailed you...”

Kili just sat there silent not sure how to react. The blond regretted having sex with him, he regretted saying those bad things. Somehow the first idea made him irritated. The best sex in his life was a mistake. Just fucking great.

“I hope one day you’ll be able to forgive me. I know we might never be best friends, but I would like to try.” The blond added slowly, but he could not read those gorgeous dark eyes.

“Maybe.” Kili grunted noticing the blond was waiting for a reply. The way the blond was looking at him was making him feel uneasy, as if the blond was expecting something of him.

“I would like to make it up to you.” Fili finally said seeing that the brunet didn’t want to say anything more.

“In what way?” Kili grimaced.

“I have no idea... but I’m going to try.” Fili told him honestly.

“Fine, try.” Kili grunted a bit irritated. With every minute it was becoming obvious he would not get what he needed, and he himself had no idea what he needed. He wanted the blond but he was scared to get hurt again. He just blinked seeing the blond on his knees in front of him. “What?” He gasped as the blond gently trailed is legs with his hands.

“Let me please...” The blond begged, but Kili had no idea what he was begging for.

Kili inhaled deeply as the blond’s fingers traced his erection, he nearly jumped feeling those fingers gently unzip his trousers and caress him with huge gentleness. He was trembling as Fili began playing with his cock, but the moment the blond used his mouth and lips, Kili yelped delighted with the intimate touch. The sight of the blond giving him a blow job nearly made him cum. He traced those beautiful blond locks with his fingers, and a more powerful suction made him move his hips towards him. His heart melted a bit when Fili gently swallowed his release, and looked up to him clearly unsure and worried.

Kili gently leaned in and kissed him, he smiled feeling his own seed in the blond’s mouth. He felt a bit worried what would happen now, he had so many spiteful words on the tip of his tongue. But he kept them down.

“I’ll do anything for you...” The blond grunted.

Kili gazed into those unsure worried blue eyes, but he wasn’t going to ease his nerves. But he saw so much longing in those beautiful eyes and he couldn't just...

“You’re cooking dinner for me tomorrow.” Kili made the call.

“What about Ori?” Fili gasped unsure.

“He has a long date... so it’s just going to be us.” Kili grunted. “I’ll do the shopping.”

Fili gazed at him, as the news was slowly drilling in his head and adding up, then a smile came to his face. And Kili held his breath with the change, Fili’s eyes were suddenly bright, he had the cutest dimples in the world. He was a different person altogether. He leaned down and kissed him gently. “Be here at five.”

The blond eagerly nodded, and shyly kissed him back before going out.

Kili gazed at the closed door, feeling he just made a mistake. His plan was to push the blond away and not invite him closer, but it seemed there was no way to reject him when he actually smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Fili was really apprehensive, the step he took towards the brunet made him exhilarated. The brunet didn’t seem really enthusiastic, but he wasn’t rejecting him either. He didn’t seem friendly, but he let him do what he did without a word of protest, and he invited him over... He didn’t mind cooking, he loved cooking. He told his boss he had to leave early, and when he heard he couldn’t, he just walked out. He would have to find another job, but being there on time seemed like the most important thing in the world. The decision so much easier he just got his last pay two days ago, so he could just screw it all.

When Kili opened the door, Fili walking in feeling his heart in his throat. He had no idea why he reacted in such a way to him. It’s as if his whole existence was reduced to being next to him. As if he could only breathe when the brunet was there.

“So what would you like for dinner?” Fili asked shyly gazing around the beautiful well equipped kitchen.

“Surprise me.” Kili smiled and sat at his laptop in the dining room connected with the kitchen. He pulled out a few books and began writing his last paper for tax law.

Fili stood there hesitantly, he could hear Killian typing in the dining room, so he gasped and gazed around the fridge and cupboards. He saw a beautiful piece of meat, so he pulled that out and slowly a dish he saw on TV once was ringing in his head.

Kili peaked in the kitchen from time to time over his laptop, but he did not interfere with what the blond was doing. He could sense the beautiful smell from the kitchen and he was dead curious what Fili was making from the tenderloin he bought.

As he finished his last essay, he put away his laptop and walked into the kitchen. The blond was kneeling there nervous right in front of the oven. Without a word, Kili took out some plates, cutlery and carried them into the dining room. He pulled out a clean tablecloth and arranged the table for two. He gazed back into the kitchen.

“How much longer?” He asked.

“Fifteen minutes...” The blond grunted.

“Great... I’ll be back in a few...” Kili walked to the bedroom and to the bathroom.

Fili inhaled deeply as he heard the shower running. He mixed the rice and vegetables and continued praying the meat would be good.

When Kili came back dressed just in jeans and a t-shirt, with wet tangled hair. Fili just wanted to brush those locks, then Kili pointed a brush to him and sat on the couch.

Fili sat down right behind him and gently began brushing the long beautiful hair. Few men chose to have hair so long, but Kili normally wore a pony tail, or hair combed back. Fili never realised his hair could be this curly, but probably if brushing when dry it would become straight. It was a task, the hair beautiful but unruly. As Fili was finishing the oven rang the food was ready. He put away the brush with regret and rushed to the kitchen to get the food.

When he came back with two elegant plates, Kili was already sitting at the table waiting for him.

“Enjoy!” Fili smiled nervously placing the plate in front of Kili.

“Thank you.” The brunet replied slowly.

They ate the dinner and Fili was actually amazed with what he achieved, but he did not hear a word from the brunet. When was done, Killian just got up and walked to the living room and sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV. Fili cleaned the plates, put them in the dishwasher, and he stood there at the entrance of the living room, unsure of what he was allowed to do.

“May I join you?” He asked worried.

“You may.” Killian replied impassively, as if not caring if he was there or not. Fili stood there unsure and finally he sat near him on the sofa.

Kili could see that his tactic was working. But he wanted to put the blond where he wanted him. He wanted him to feel defeated. There was some kind of tingling he kept feeling when thinking about him, and now it was increased tenfold as the blond was sitting less than a meter from him. Obviously feeling unsure and hesitant. As the film was ending, he noticed the blond was actually watching him and not the film. He could see the immense longing in those eyes, and he wanted to give in. With an innocent face he got up and landed in the blond’s lap.

He heard the blond gasped surprised, but then it was a yelp as the brunet brushed against him sensually. He wanted to hold him, but the brunet pushed his hands away.

He could only moan as the brunet’s ass was grinding against him. He felt so thrilled the brunet assaulted him, but with every move it was evident that Killian was dominating. Anytime he would try to hold him, the brunet would firmly push his hands away. Then he just got up and pulled his jeans down. Fili watched amazed that the brunet wasn’t wearing any underwear. But what amazed him most was when the brunet turned around and without really looking at him, he unzipped his jeans and reached in just to pull out his cock.

The brunet brushed against him, handling him with confidence. He made a few strokes, and did the most amazing thing in the world. He just turned around and sat back in Fili’s lap, pressing the cock firmly against his ass. Fili felt worried that he would try that without any preparation, but feeling the ease of entry he realised the brunet had already prepared. As if he had planned it out.

He gasped realising that was the brunet’s plan all along. To fuck him. And the thought made him exhilarated. He wanted to reach and hold him, but the firm hands pushed his away again. The brunet was doing what he wanted, and didn’t let him have a say in the intercourse. He was moving up and down, and stroking is own cock. He was making delightful noises of pleasure, and Fili felt strange being pushed down, but each move was making him moan.

Kili was curious just how far the blond would let him go. He wanted to see what was his limit, and as he ground firmly against the thick cock, he realised he would cum before testing anything. Just doing that, grinding against him, stroking himself and the idea of what he was doing was enough to bring him over the edge.

The brunet got up and gazed at him. His hand was covered in cum, and the sight he presented, so flushed and used, made Fili feel weak.

Kili noticed the desperate look he got, the deep glare the blond was gazing at him. He just smiled realising the blond still hadn’t reached his limit of patience, or was too unsure to make a move. He could barely believe the words that came out of his own mouth. “Lick me clean...”

The blond did not hesitate even one bit. He began with Kili’s hand slowly taking every digit into his mouth and gently licking off the sperm. Then he gently licked the still half hard cock, taking it gently into his mouth. Kili could feel himself wanting more, just the gentle touch, the idea of what he made the blond do, made him aroused again. He could see just how aroused the blond was, his cock throbbing obviously demanding attention, those eyes looking into his, full of such lust he wanted to drown in them. He made a gentle move and swayed away, and he reached his hand towards the blond.

Fili eagerly took the hand offered and as the brunet was pulling him into the bedroom he realised he would do anything the brunet asked him to. The brunet laid down on the bed and gazed at him with a bright light in his eyes.

“Fuck me...” He finally whispered, and Fili did not need another invitation. He immediately got on the bed and over him, not sure of what he was allowed or not, first he gently pushed in two fingers, playing with his hole, winning a deep moan from him.

“More...” The brunet ordered, and Fili lost his patience. He aligned himself and pushed in, in a fast firm move. He could feel him buck against his hips and move, and he could only gasp with delight as his fast moves were obviously driving Killian crazy.

Kili was holding onto the bed, feeling as if his whole world was shacking. It was as good as the first time. The blond so strong and so fucking thrilling, he just wanted more and more.

And he got more. More than he had planned. A full night of more. More grinding, and more sperm. More kisses and more touches. Anytime he would wake up and demand the blond, he would get more.

As they got up in the morning, Kili suddenly realised if he didn’t set the rules and put some distance, the blond would become a permanent thing in his life. He wanted him in any physical sense of the word, but he didn’t really want to bond with such a spiteful and mean person.

“Next Friday.” Kili told him as the blond got dressed early in the morning and gazed at him happy but unsure. “I’m cooking and you’ll have to eat whatever I make.”

The blond just nodded and reached for a kiss, and Kili let him get it.


	11. Chapter 11

Kili had a very busy week, he had to see six different houses and pick one for them. Tauriel, Legolas, Gimli and Dain were joining him at Harvard, so they needed a pretty big house for all of them. He knew Gimli and Legolas were on and off, so they needed to get two rooms just in case they break up yet again. Dain had always made puppy eyes to Tauriel, but the red head was still ditching him, so that meant everyone had to get a separate room. The price did not matter much, but the problem was they were few houses around which actually had the right size and facilities they needed. The first house was way too small. The other three did not have a garage, and they needed one for at least four cars. Irritated he drove up to the last house on the list. It was a bit further away, the price was the highest, but when he walked in he realised that price was adequate for the quality.

He walked around the six bedrooms, each with a nice bathroom and wardrobe. But the moment he saw the gym and indoor swimming pool, the decision was made. The stunned real estate agent showed him the cinema room, play room with a pool table, the laundry room and library/office room.

“Can we get it fully furnished?” Kili asked.

“Of course! I have a catalogue of possible furnish styles and selection of furniture.” The real estate agent flipped through the folder.

“When can we move in?” Kili asked.

“If you want it furnished, it will take two weeks to set it up.” The agent explained. “The furniture is in storage so it needs to be transported.”

“Well my problem is I need to leave my flat by the end of June. So I need a place to store my things.” Kili explained.

“If we sign the contact, your things could be stored in the garage or the guest house.” The agent proposed.

“You have a guest house here?” Kili asked surprised.

“It’s right over there, three more bedrooms.” The agent pointed.

“That’s just fantastic!” Kili smiled. “Fine, We’ll take it. When can we sign the contract?”

“The price is sixteen thousand a month.” The agent gasped the enormous rent.

“Make it fifteen, and I’ll pay for a year in advance.” Kili noticed soundly.

“That would be one hundred eighty thousand Sir.” The agent realised seeming a bit pale. “I’ll have to contact the owner.”

“Do so.” Kili nodded and walked around the nice big garden leaving the agent to call the owner.

When he walked back in the agent was smiling. “The owner agreed to your offer, we can sign the contract today.”

“Great!” Kili smiled. “What time should I arrive at your office?”

“I should have the paperwork ready by four.” The agent told him calmly. “Here is the furniture catalogue.”

“Thank, I’ll be there.” Kili smiled at the woman and walked back to his car.

He pulled out his phone. “Hey Tauriel! I found the perfect house! You’ll love it!” He told his best friend.

“I can’t wait Kee! It’s been so fucking long!” Tauriel hissed in the phone. “Now the gang is going to be back together!” She laughed. “If we survive this summer that is...”

“What do you mean?” Kili asked slowly.

“Gimli and Legolas broke up over some stupid shit again...” Tauriel whispered into the phone.

“No worries we’ve got six rooms and a guest house.” Kili told her.

“Great... because it’s been World War Three between them the last few weeks... Anyway, when can I begin sending in my stuff?” She asked.

“The house will be ready by mid July, but you can send things over, I’ll arrange the real estate agent to oversee it.” Kili assured her.

“Fantastic!” Tauriel smiled. “One warning before you come over... Legolas is staying with you in London, and Gimli is going to New York with me.”

“That’s fine, I’ll keep an eye on your brother...” Kili assured her.

“You’re the best Kee! I miss you so freaking much!” Tauriel gasped on the phone.

“I’ll leave the keys at Bilbo’s, so you could go and see the house while you’re here.” Kili realised.

“That’s a great idea!” Tauriel gasped with delight. “I’ll see you in September!”

“See you darling!” Kili stopped the car seeing the blond walk along the side walk. He nodded his hand at the blond and Fili got in.

He wanted to ask what he was doing in such a remote area but he did not dare.

“I’m hungry...” Kili drove by the nearest pizza house. “Are you coming?” He gazed at the blond.

Before Fili could say anything Killian ordered two pizzas and some coke.

“So you’re going to New York for the summer?” Kili asked gently. Fili gazed at him surprised. “Ori told me.” He added.

“Yeah, I got an intern at Erebor Inc.” Fili gasped unsure how to talk with him. “What are your plan for summer?”

“I also got an intern but in London.” Kili told him gently, and he immediately saw sadness in those beautiful eyes.

“Are you planning to come back here?” Fili asked slowly with sadness.

“Yes, I just rented a house. Some of my old mates are coming over for their masters.” Kili explained. Kili was not really sure how to talk with him. “Have you ever been to New York?” When the blond shook his head, Kili simply began talking about his home town. About where to eat the best Hot Dogs, and the best ice cream, about where to see films and what to see.

Fili just kept gazing at him, and there was some kind of heaviness in his eyes, but he did not speak his mind. When they finished and got back into the car, Kili gazed at the blond seriously. He stopped the car in the middle of nowhere and gazed at the blond. The blue eyes he loved so much were looking back at him warily.

“Are you still in the mood of making things up to me?” Kili gasped seeing the way those eyes were looking at him.

“Until you decided we’re even...” Fili gasped.

Kili just smiled at that, the declaration melting his heart. “Blow me...” He made a request with a spark in his eyes and he saw a bright light in the blond’s eyes.

“Right here and now?” Fili gazed around unsure.

“Now or never...” Kili taunted him. The blond did not hesitate, he leaned in and traced the brunet’s cock with his fingertips. He unzip his trousers and with certainty leaned in and took him into his mouth. It was so thrilling, they were in a public place, in a car, where anyone could come over and see them. The cock was throbbing and demanding, so he just sucked it clean, and he wasn’t all that surprised Killian did not last long. As those fingers were holding onto his hair, as he was swallowing his release, Fili could only look up and smile. His dark eyes were half closed and there was a beautiful smile on his face. Fili could only smile back.

“Damn you...” Kili growled and leaned towards him. “You want this, don’t you?” He grabbed the blond’s cock in a firm grip through his jeans. “You’d love to fuck me yet again...” His slim fingers pulled him out and began playing with the beautiful piece of meat. “You love this... you love me giving you a hand job right here in public... just as you love sucking my dick...” Kili continued to skilfully play his body. Their eyes were locked as Kili continued to pump a steady rhythm. He loved the way those blue eyes were wide open in pleasure. He loved the blush on his face and the hunger in those eyes. “Now tell me... what would you like better... for me to finish you off as you are now... or would you prefer to fuck me...” Kili’s words made those beautiful eyes go even wider.

“Here?” Fili gasped feeling so lustful he could barely stop himself from coming.

“Here and now...” Kili replied in a hoarse voice.

“Please...” Fili could not control himself or say what he really wanted.

“Get out...” Kili gasped and jumped to the passenger seat and pulled down his trousers.

Fili just grabbed his hips standing in the open door, he pulled him a bit higher and ground against him. The brunet hissed and reached down to push in his fingers first, and in a quick motion made himself ready. When he finally nodded and took his hand away Fili was on the verge of exploding. He pushed in, and feeling as if he found heaven, he fucked him in a desperate fast pace. It took just a minute for him to cum, and the feeling nearly knocked him out. The completion so strong and rapid he almost fainted.

Kili just smiled, pulled out a few tissues, wiped himself clean and pulled his trousers back on. He calmly walked around the car and got into his seat.

“Friday at six.” Kili reminded Fili firmly setting the rules yet again. “Don’t be late...” He drove up to the Luin house.

“I’ll be there...” Fili replied and wanted to get out, but the deep eyes stopped him. Before he could react the strong arms pulled him in for a tender soft kiss.

“I’ll see you around.” Kili smiled at him, and Fili could only smile back.

\-----

When Friday came along Fili felt depressed, his money was quickly vanishing, but the intern job was on the horizon. When he got his last pay check from the cafe, he bought a train ticket for New York, paid for the room, and he virtually had like thirty dollars left.

He walked to Killian’s place, not really sure what to expect. What was between them was so bizarre. It was sex, mind-blowing sensual sex, and by all means he should be happy he finally got him, even if for just a short time and on the brunet’s rules. But he wasn’t, he wasn’t happy at all. He dreamt of talking, bonding, snuggling and being together. What he got was more casual sex. He desperately wanted to hear he would see him after summer, that Killian would want to spend time with him... He dreaded leaving for New York, with something deep negative inside whispering he might never see him again. Or worse that Killian might find someone during summer and forget about him...

He rang the doorbell, but he heard a yell ‘It’s open!’, as he walked in and stood there dumb folded.

Killian was in the kitchen, mixing something in a pot. But it wasn’t what he was doing. It was what he was wearing. A tight fitting red dress. His hair was swaying long on his back, and when he gazed at him with some kind of provocative smirk, Fili could easily see the eyeliner and skilful makeup.

He was waiting for a reaction, Fili quickly realised, but he had no idea what to say. There was nothing he could say, all his thoughts lost and jumbled up. All his being reduced to the desperately throbbing cock in his jeans. He saw him glare at him impatiently and Killian just leaned back and sat on the counter with ease.

“If you want out, you know where the door is.” Killian’s voice startled him. He just shook his head and walked up.

Fili had no idea how to react, he gazed into those beautiful eyes surprised. He never considered that he might like cross-dressing, but now seeing him as a girl, it made his heart jump and tremble. He was the cutest boy ever, but he made a beautiful girl. So beautiful Fili felt his heart melt, all his spite go away and the only emotion left was need. Huge longing to be with this person. Before he could even think of what he was doing, his hands traced those beautiful long legs. Before he could hold back, his lips crushed into his and pulled him closer to the edge so he could feel his cock. His hands quickly glided under the dress just to cup his ass delighted he wasn’t wearing any underwear. He saw a huge smile on Killian’s face as he pulled down his jeans, just to crash against him, and fill him completely.

“Harder...” Killian gasped lustfully and held on to his strong shoulders.

So Fili did fuck him harder, the sound of the two bodies clashing ringing in his ears. The moans making him move even faster. He had no idea when he pulled him off the counter and held him in his arms and fucked him senselessly, Killian’s arms were around him holding him desperately. He reached in between just to smile feeling the cum covered cock.

“You’re amazing...” Fili growled and pushed him back against the counter, and in a few desperate moves he claimed him yet again. He held him, and he could feel those gentle hands caress him, he lifted his head and he saw a sea of tenderness in Killian’s eyes. As their lips met Fili felt happier than ever.

With a sly smile Kili jumped off the counter and pulled down the cum stained dress. He walked to the door and locked it, and swaying his hips, he walked back to Fili. After a chaste kiss he reached for two bowls.

“I hope you’re hungry...” Kili smiled at him.

“Starving...” Fili smiled back.

“Let’s have the next course...” Kili smirked and placed the bowls on the table.

“What is this?” Fili gasped tasting the first spoonful.

“Crawfish pumpkin carrot soup.” Killian smiled at him.

“Delicious...” Fili licked his spoon greedily.

Killian just smiled at him. “I love cooking, and I was raised in a home where food is extremely important.” Fili gazed up at him sadly and continued eating with delight.

“I love cooking as well...” Fili noticed.

“You cook really well.” Kili admitted with a smile.

“I’ve never eating anything like this...” Fili gasped feeling low and unimportant, the one vice he always felt he had suddenly seemed blank and average.

“Wait with compliments for the next two courses.” Kili smiled at him. “Ready for the main dish?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be...” Fili noticed.

Kili waltzed into the kitchen and after a few minutes he came back with two plates.

“Baked venison with baked red bell pepper sauce, along with fried baby carrots.” Kili placed the plate.

Fili just inhaled the smell and gazed at him with wide surprised eyes. “The sauce is just...” He gasped delighted.

“Have you ever had venison before?” Kili asked gently. And when the blond shook his head he added. “Then you’re lucky, most people fuck it up, even chefs in restaurants often make mistakes with it.”

“It’s amazing...” Fili gently bit down on the meat.

“I’m full, do you mind if we wait for dessert?” Kili proposed.

“I don’t mind...” Fili immediately agreed.

“Come on!” Kili extended his hand towards him. “Instead of watching, maybe you would like some playing?”

“With pleasure!” Fili smiled happily.

When Kili finally brought in his favourite apple pie, he saw a huge smile on Fili’s face. “I love apple pie...”

“I actually love apple tangerine cheese cake, but I didn’t have enough time.” Kili noticed.

“Have you gave in all the essays?” Fili asked gently.

“All done. Just two exams left.” Kili noticed.

“Marketing and business management?” Fili asked knowing they had the same subjects most year.

“Yup, but I’m not really worried. I’m more worried about my trip.” Kili admitted with regret.

“I know what you mean...” Fili gasped. “I was so happy about the intern, but now... I don’t really feel like going.”

“It’s just two months.” Killian just shrugged.

“Can I stay the night?” Fili asked in a trembling voice.

“You may...” Kili agreed and was awarded with warm kisses.


	12. Chapter 12

“What are you going to do with all this?” Fili gazed at the packed boxes in the bedroom in the morning.

“I’m going to store it at the house.” Kili just shrugged.

“Do you need some help?” Fili asked slowly.

“Don’t you have a job?” Kili asked slowly knowing the blond spent most of his time working.

“No anymore...” Fili shrugged.

“Well if you want. Maybe you should study for the exams?” Kili tried to dissuaded him.

“I have time.” Fili smiled at him happily.

“Fine...” Kili pulled on his jeans and a t-shirt. “It will take a few times to drive it all there.”

“Why not rent a bigger car for the day?” Fili noticed.

“That’s actually a good idea.” Kili noticed and found the closest rental company, after a quick phone call he told them he would pick up the truck within two hours.

“Breakfast?” Kili gazed at Fili.

“If you want me carrying things... you should feed me!” Fili smiled.

“Fine!” Kili kissed him and went to get something to eat.

\------

Fili had no problems carrying boxes to the truck Killian rented. He had no problems doing the walk upstairs many times before the car was packed and all the stuff was in the truck.

“Are you ready?” Kili asked him.

“Yeah let’s go...” Fili told him slowly. He could only stare as they were going in the direction where the more posh houses were at. It was a smaller town, just a few miles away, but it was a different world. Fili from time to time got jobs there, cleaning pools, doing gardening stuff, and anything really. He was feeling strange being there. But the moment they drove up to the gate and later to the house. His heart stopped. It wasn’t just a house. It wasn’t just a rich house. It was the most posh house he had ever seen.

After the initial shock he avoided looking at the house, he just focused on the job. Carrying boxes to a storage room in the garage. When they finished he felt nauseous.

“Would you like to see it?” Kili proposed.

Fili had no way to refuse, as they walked in he realised Kili’s posh flat was nothing in comparison to the vast elegant house. Seeing the kitchen, living room, dining room, later the bedrooms, bathrooms, and all those other fancy rooms he just went silent.

“Are you okay?” Kili asked him worried.

“Can we go please?” Fili asked him pleadingly.

“I thought we could test the cinema room, and the pool...” Killian noticed meekly.

Fili gazed around and gave in. Finally with a nod he agreed.

“Let’s go!” Kili pulled out a bag with two towels, and dragged him to the beautiful pool.

He stripped naked and simply jumped in. Fili stood there hesitating but finally he took his clothes off and got in as well. After a few laps, Killian wrapped his arm around his neck and with a smile pulled him into a warm kiss. Kili was assaulting him, his hands tracing his body, his cock nudging him. Fili could only respond using his whole body. He kissed him deeply and ground against him. As he pushed him into the pool wall, he heard an exalted moan, so he just pressed deep into him.

As their breathes were coming back to normal. Fili held him as tight as possible from behind. Suddenly he felt defeated, his heart beating only for the person he was holding. His soul only wanting this radiant energetic boy. He loved him. And the idea that this was their last week, was killing him. Killian was so far away in any aspect, there was no way he would want him in his life. So poor, so worthless and so ordinary. Their lives could not work together, but he would take anything given. Any kiss, any night, any sex...

Kili turned around and felt surprised seeing the tears in the corner of his eyes. He just kissed him and embraced him tightly.

“I’ve got a few films on my portable drive...” Kili got out of the water, and pulled him along. He gently dried the blond and let him dry him in return. After wrapping his hair in the towel, Kili entwined their fingers and led him towards the cinema room, completely naked. Fili carried their clothes in his other hand and obediently walked with him. Fili dropped the clothes on one of the armchairs, and within a second Kili was in his lap with a hair brush, and the drive was loading.

Fili just smiled and slowly began brushing his beautiful hair as the film began.

After the film they got dressed but as they walked into the living room they heard a cheerful voice.

“Kee?” A short blondish-reddish man smiled seeing Kili.

“Dain!” Killian gasped with a huge smile and hugged the man. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“It’s my summer!” Dain noticed. “I’m on strike, I’m not working this summer, and when you sent photos of this place I decided to come over earlier. Not to mention Riel was bitching about her precious bags arriving soon and no one to pick them up...”

“That’s great, I don’t have to worry about the house in the summer and the furniture arriving.” Kili smiled.

“There is no furniture?” Dain hissed.

“Only one bedroom is furnished, the rest should arrive in two weeks?” Kili noticed.

“Who is this?” Dain noticed the blond standing a bit away.

“Fili this is my cousin Dain, Dain this is my friend Fili.” Kili introduced them quickly.

“A pleasure!” Dain smiled at the blond.

“We better get going, I need to give back the truck and get my car!” Kili realised looking at the time.

“Is there any food here?” Dain growled.

“Not yet... Go shopping!” Kili yelled at him with a smile and pulled Fili out.

“So how many people are going to live here?” Fili asked in a low voice, thinking that all his alone time with Killian just went out of the window.

“Five.” Kili smiled at him. “My old gang from high school.”

“Why are they joining you now?” Fili asked in a tense voice.

“Well three of them were studying at Cambridge, and Dain just graduated Yale.” Kili explained.

Fili just looked down, this was so far from his reality as if he was talking about travelling to the moon.

“Hungry?” Kili noticed as he finally got his car back.

“Yeah...” Fili nodded.

When they ate the leftovers from last night’s dinner, Fili was still amazed with the food.

“I better get home... I need to study a bit more before Monday.” Fili noticed.

“Do you want me to drive you home?” Kili proposed gently, somehow he could sense the blond was as if he was broken...

“No I’ll walk.” Fili grunted and began getting ready to leave.

But Killian stopped him at the door.

“Thursday at five?” He gently proposed. “I’m leaving on Friday night...”

He saw the blond glared at him sadly. “I’ll be here...” He got one last kiss and walked back home with tears in his eyes.

\-----

Kili got into his car, bought some food on the way and a crate of beer and drove to Dain.

“Hey I knew you’d be back!” Dain noticed with a smile. “You even brought food!” He nearly jumped with joy.

As they were drinking beer and eating, Dain gazed at him.

“So tell me about this guy you’re sleeping with...” Dain began.

“Only if you tell me about Gimli and Legolas...” Kili provoked with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Fili cried himself to sleep, feeling his life was out of his control. He loved him, he fell for him insanely. Killian was his air, his soul. He needed him, but he had no idea how their lives would work. The next day he focused on his exams, and tried to sort it all out. Packing and getting ready felt just so awful.

As the week was slowly passing, he was dreading that last night. When he walked in the flat was barren, but the smell was great. “Hey!” He tried to smile.

“Hey...” Kili gazed at him sadly. “Come in, the food will get cold soon.” He put a portion of the fancy stew on the plate.

“What is this?” Fili asked surprised.

“Buckwheat beef stew.” Kili smiled. “I hope you’ll like it.”

“I love it...” Fili gazed at him. When the meal ended Kili just took his hand and guided him to the barren bedroom.

“Our last night here... can we just snuggle?” Kili proposed.

“Where the hell is Ori?” Fili realised he hadn’t seen him in over a week.

“He’s in New York.” Kili replied.

“Oh.” Fili gasped and held him tightly. “Do you mind... I wanted to say, would you like to keep in touch?” He finally managed to utter.

“I’ll be very busy... but I might find time for an e-mail from time to time.” Kili whispered to him.

“I’d really like that...” Fili whispered as he was slowly falling sleep in the embrace of the only person he loved in the world.

\-----

New York had quite a few surprises for Fili. First of all the room in the flat he got was on par with Kili’s flat. It was nice big and spacious. There were a few rooms, and he noticed some bags in two of them already.

When he arrived at the office in the morning wearing his best clothes, he was shocked to see Ori at the reception desk.

“Fili!” Ori smiled at him.

“Ori! I’m so surprised to see you!” Fili smiled at him. “What are you doing here?”

“Can’t you tell?” Ori twirled around in his uniform. “I’m working. I was waiting for you to show up, we’re actually flat mates.”

“Really? That’s great news!” Fili smiled.

“Great news for me, because you’ll be cooking.” Ori was talking with him lightly just as Kili told him to. He tried to put the past behind him. “Anyway, here’s your schedule. You have a meeting with the manager handling the interns in half an hour, don’t worry Bilbo is just great. The first week you’re going to be tested in accountancy, just like all the other interns. I hope you’ll like it here.”

When Fili made it upstairs and walked into the room, where several nervous young people were waiting, he actually recognized two faces from Harvard. Only one person seemed confident a beautiful tall red head. Soon a short middle aged blond man walked in and stood at the end of the table.

“Dear Interns, I’m happy to see you all today.” The man greeted them with a smile. “My name is Bilbo Baggins, and I’ll be taking care of you during this internship. Don’t expect this to be a holiday, you will hate us by the end of the first week. Some of you will break the first day, some will break the first week. When you do come and talk to me. I cannot guarantee you full time employment later, but I can give you a chance if you prove good enough.”

He sent around a pile of papers.

“We have a rotation system here, meaning most of you will spend a week or two in a wide range of departments, when we find what you are best at, we’ll try to train you for it. If we find you are not good enough you will get the pay and a ticket home.” The short man pointed out.

“To make your life a little less difficult, you will be entitled for three meals at the cafeteria downstairs.” He told them with a smile. “Good luck!”

“Hey, We’re doing accountancy together!” The beautiful tall red head walked up to him. “I’m Tauriel!”

“Fili.” He told her calmly.

“A pleasure to meet you flat mate, I heard from Ori you’re good at cooking...” Tauriel smiled at him.

“I do enjoy it. If we have enough time...” Fili noticed.

The girl laughed gently. “Don’t worry, it’s all going to be fine.” She assured him. “Bilbo is really sweet once you get to know him better.”

“So is anyone else going to be staying with us?” Fili asked the friendly girl.

“Gimli, he’s really cool, he actually was my brother’s boyfriend...” Tauriel noticed. “Was or is, I’m never really sure, they are like the most melodramatic couple in the world, pretty annoying when you get both of them in one place for too long... anyway my brother is not here, and Gimli is coming.” She chatted away. “So do you have a boyfriend?”

Her question nearly made him gasp. “Is it that obvious I’m...” He asked worried.

“Nope... but you’re the only guy here who is not trying to peak under my dress, and I know so many gay people, I’ve got a gay radar in my head...” She laughed.

She gazed at him carefully and then smiled. “Either you have a boyfriend, or you have a huge crush on someone special...”

He just blushed under the intensive glare. “Too bad, I’d set you up with one my best friend’s, I have a feeling you two would get on great with each other. Where do you study?” She asked him with a smile.

“Harvard.” Fili grunted feeling strange.

“Great! I’m going there this year!” She smiled. “I might set you up with my friend anyway... You know it’s funny but your names actually rhyme!” She winked at him.

“Come let’s go or we’ll be late!” She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the accountancy department before he could ask about the name of this mysterious friend.

\----

Fili was stunned with what he was actually expected to do. Under the careful eyes of senior employees he actually had to do the accountancy and explain what and why it should be done that way. When his supervisor had doubts about what he was doing he would ask more and more questions. He made a few mistakes, accountancy was not his thing, when he got scolded he calmly listened and promised not to make the same mistakes again.

It was hard, but when told him it’s lunch time and pulled him to the canteen he felt a bit better. The food was pretty good, a coffee and they had to go back. Tauriel just smiled hearing about his problems.

“I had the same problems, but you’ll work it out.” She winked at him.

“Taury!” A young voice called out.

“Vinca!” Tauriel hugged the beautiful dark haired teenager. “How are you doing darling?”

“I’m fine!” The girl smiled. “Dad talked me into taking a few shifts at the cafe here.”

“So the cooking was your job!” Tauriel smiled. “I should have known!”

“I have to get back to work, will you drop by when you finish?” The girl asked with hope.

“I will... at the weekend we have to go shopping!” Tauriel noticed. “And I have the perfect male arm for carrying all our bags...” She winked at Fili.

Fili just smiled at her. “Vinca, this is Fili he’s one of the interns.”

“Nice to meet you!” The girl smiled at him.

“Shit look at the time, we have to go!” Tauriel noticed.

“You’re always late?” Fili gasped.

“Pretty much yeah!” She admitted blushing.

“I’ll manage time from now on...” Fili noticed calmly.

“I’d really like that.” She agreed quickly.

\-----

The days blurred together. Fili never worked so hard in his life. He did lots of responsible tasks, and he was feeling huge pressure, his supervisors never nice, always demanding much more than from other interns. After accountancy, he was transferred to marketing, then HR and finally management. For a week he played the role of secretary and finally he was pushed to assist one of the department directors. Those days were the worst, the cold man demanding so much, it was hard, but Fili just had to finish the intern. He just had to, so he swallowed down all comments and gave it his all. The more they pushed, the more stubborn he was to succeed.

“So what do you think about our interns this year Balin?” Thorin asked his old friend gazing at the young people in the conference room on the final day.

“Surprising.” Balin added with a smile. “Tauriel and Gimli did not disappoint. Most of them are typical students, we need to teach them practically everything.”

“What about him?” Thorin did not need to tell Balin who he was thinking about.

“I never seen someone take that kind of pressure. When you said we might have an attitude problem, we really pressed him down. The kid... is pretty amazing. He adapts to anything, his intellect giving him a huge edge over the other applicants. Honestly... as much as I like Tauriel and Gimli, they are not ready to take over a company this size, and that boy... he’s got what it takes to run a company like this. He never makes the same mistake twice. After the first mistake he predicts everything to avoid making another one.” Balin explained.

“So out of all of them you think I should give him a real job?” Thorin gazed at his old friend.

“You’d be an idiot not to. Out there, he might grow to become your biggest competition. If he finds a niche in the market, he’ll make a fortune on his own.” Balin summed up. “He might grow to be as good as you.”

“So in your opinion, Fili or Kili?” Thorin took in the rhyming names with a coy smile.

“Their working style is different. Kili has more experience, he’s been groomed for this since childhood as your heir. But Fili he’s got raw intellect and talent. Huge dedication added up with resilience. I’m not sure which would be better, but I’d keep them both on board just in case.” Balin added.

“Thank you for your opinion.” Thorin dismissed him, and waited for the final meeting to end.

When Bilbo finished the meeting Thorin called him into his office.

“So what do you think?” Thorin asked him gazing at Tauriel and Gimli talking with the blond.

“He’s really good.” Bilbo smiled at him. “We should keep him.”

“Tell him that, give him a good offer.” Thorin noticed with a smile.

“Would you like to meet him personally?” Bilbo asked with a coy smile.

“You think so?” Thorin noticed gently.

“You should, after all you might end up working with him here.” Bilbo smiled.

“Fine.” Thorin grunted. “What would you normally offer him?”

“Full payment of studies, and any costs, so around thirty thousand a year as a loan, provided he signs a contract to work for us for at least five years.” Bilbo quickly told him.

“What kind of job and salary are we talking?” Thorin noticed grimly still gazing at the boy.

“Depending on his final qualifications, and later work progress.” Bilbo smiled. “I’ll handle the details if you’d like. You can ask him typical interview questions and stuff.”

When Bilbo asked the boy into the main office, Fili was stunned, but he quickly composed himself. He calmly took the seat shown to him in front of the man he heard so much about.

Thorin gazed at the boy a bit surprised with how quickly he composed himself.

“I heard quite a lot about you from my co-workers, but before we talk officially I’d like to get to know you a bit better.” Thorin took on his normal business tone.

The boy just blinked and calmly waited for the first questions. No kissing ass, no showing off as all the other young employees or interns often tried. Thorin just gave the boy one more point in his head.

“Tell me about your studies, why did you chose Harvard and why Business Management?” Thorin asked calmly.

“Well Harvard chose me, not the other way round. I was offered a scholarship.” The boy calmly explained. “Management came out of lack of other ideas. I was considering languages, but the vision of myself as a translator or teacher did not seem fitting.”

“Languages?” Bilbo was surprised. “And how many do you know?”

“Three, not counting English, I learnt Spanish, French and Vietnamese.” Fili explained calmly.

Thorin did not even blink, but the boy just got another point.

“Tell me about your family and where you’re from.” Thorin continued asking.

“Not much to say on that topic. I’m an orphan, I spent half of my life in state institutions and a few years in various foster families.” Fili explained calmly.

Thorin felt like breaking the cold facade on the boy’s face for once, but he quickly added another point in his head. Bilbo sitting on the other side of the table had problems hiding his emotions, so Thorin just focused on the boy.

“Would you like a job at Erebor when you complete your studies?” He asked calmly.

Then he saw the first reaction, a mixture of strange emotions, some of which he could not name. But the one screaming at him was hope.

“I would like that very much.” The boy finally replied after calming down all his emotions again.

“Fine, Bilbo will arrange it all with you. We’ll pay for your studies, but you’ll have to work or us.” Thorin told him slowly.

“Will you finish stressing him out?” Tauriel peaked into the office with confidence.

“I’ve just started...” Thorin smiled at the audacious girl.

Fili gazed at the infamous businessman and the girl he got to know well, surprised with her attitude and familiarity with the man.

“So did he get the job?” Tauriel demanding putting her hands on her hips. “Because if not, I’m going to arrange him a job at my dad’s.”

“He got the job.” Thorin assured her.

“Can’t you be an idiot for once... and do something irrational, like not give him the job? We could use him more...” She gasped at Thorin.

“Sorry Dear, but I know a good decision when I make one...” Thorin just smiled.

“So may I finally take him?” Tauriel tapped her foot impatiently.

“You may!” Thorin smiled at her honestly.

“Thank you!” She kissed his cheek and later Bilbo’s and pulled Fili along.

“You know him?” Fili noticed as they were walking home.

“They are like family to me, I’ve known him most of my life.” She just shrugged.

“So are you going back soon?” Tauriel asked him after a longer moment of silence.

“Yup, I should.” Fili noticed.

“And how do you plan to get there?” Tauriel asked him curiously.

“Train or coach, why?” Fili asked her slowly.

“We’re going by car with Gimli, so you could come with us.” Tauriel proposed.

“But you don’t have a car...” He noticed.

“Oh we’re going car shopping tomorrow, will you help me?” Tauriel smirked.

“Fine.” Fili grunted stunned with the ease the girl was planning to buy something so expensive.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day he went to the office and signed the papers slightly stunned with the money on the documents. Bilbo just smiled and assured him it’s just a standard offer, keeping to himself it was in fact a bit better.

Tauriel later pulled him to the car dealer and bought herself a nice new Chevrolet. Soon they packed their bags and drove all the way.

“We’re kidnapping you for tonight...” Tauriel smirked at him, and drove up to the fancy house Fili already knew.

“Tauriel!” Dain was immediately standing in the doorway gazing at her with such puppy love it was too sweet to bear.

“Hi!” Fili greeted him.

“Hey!” Dain smiled at him, and with puppy eyes followed Tauriel.

“Where the fuck is he?” Tauriel gasped annoyed.

“In the garage...” Dain noticed.

“Kee!” Tauriel launched herself at Killian carrying a few boxes.

“Riel!” Killian grabbed her dropping the boxes.

“I missed you so much!” Tauriel hugged him.

Fili just stood there stunned. So many pieces of the puzzle finally added up.

“I would like you to meet our new house mate...” She pulled Kili towards Fili.

“We know each other...” Kili gasped.

“I’m not living here...” Fili grunted.

“Oh bother...” Tauriel gasped surprised. “Let’s order some pizza...”

“Dinner is going to be ready soon.” Kili gasped.

 "You're ruining all my ideas..." Tauriel grimaced.“He’s staying tonight.”

“Fine.” He gasped, he took Fili’s bags and guided him upstairs. When they were alone he gazed at Fili apprehensively. The few e-mails they exchanged did not convey any emotions. “My room or do you want your own room?” Kili proposed.

“Am I welcome?” Fili asked unsure. “Won’t your friends notice?”

“To hell with them, they would notice anyway...” Kili gasped.

“You’re welcome to come to my room.” Kili added when the blond was silent.

“I’d like that a lot...” Fili replied shyly, and when Kili crashed their lips together, he finally smiled.

They left the bags and Kili pulled him downstairs worried his food would burn.

“So tell me...” Tauriel gazed at Kili as they were eating the lasagne. “Why did you change your clothes style?”

“Uncle and dad insisted.” Kili grunted.

“I liked you better that way...” She grunted sadly.”So do I remember correctly, is there a swimming pool here?” She smiled at him.

“A fucking big one...” Dain smiled at her, and suddenly Fili realised the short man was deeply in love with the wild Tauriel.

“I’m half dead so I’m going to sleep.” Kili noticed.

“By the way, where is my stupid brother?” Tauriel noticed someone was missing.

“Dead after the flight, we arrived just like two hours before you.” Kili grunted.

“Are you going swimming with us?” Tauriel smiled at Fili.

“Nope, I’m also a bit tired...” Fili noticed calmly.

\-----

“So what now?” Fili asked as Kili closed the bedroom door behind them. “Do you want to go to sleep?”

“I didn’t drag you here to go to sleep...” Kili smiled and kissed him tenderly.

“Kee?” Fili gasped unsure. “What about your friends? What will they think...”

“That we both love sex...” Kili gasped and pushed him towards the huge bed and straddled his hips.

Fili gasped as Kili ground impatiently against his groin. “I want you so much...” Fili whispered as Kili was taking off his clothes.

“Did you miss me?” Kili whispered into his ear. “Did you fuck anyone this summer?” He continued asking in a deep voice.

Fili looked at him and pushed him under him. “Did you miss me? Dis you fuck anyone this summer?” He asked taking his own shirt off. Kili hands ventured into his jeans and cupped his ass.

“How can anyone even begin to compare to you?” Fili finally confessed in a deep voice.

“I was thinking exactly the same thing...” Kili gasped with delight and pulled down his jeans impatiently. “Will you fuck me? I need to feel your cock like right now... We can take it slow later...”

“Whatever you want...” Fili impatiently pulled his jeans down and ground against him. He pulled his ass higher and in a firm move pushed in a finger. Feeling Kili’s ass nice and wet, he just pressed them together and fucked him senselessly.

Later the held him tenderly, and rested his head in Killian’s hair. “So they all call you Kili?” He asked.

“Yup... most of my family calls me that.” Kili told him lightly.

“I like that.” Fili inhaled his smell. “So have I made up for my mistakes?”

“You’ll have to continue making up...” Kili grunted.

“How long?” Fili asked desperately.

“Years... or decades.” Kili laughed gently.

“Kee?” Fili asked lost and puzzled.

Kili continued laughing and shifted to lay on him. “If you want out, it’s your last chance... I’m not sure I can do casual sex buddies living with so many people. So either we make this at least semi-official, or we drop the topic.”

“Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?” Fili nearly held his breath.

“In a way you already are, the question is, are we going to let the world know? And are we going to continue sleeping around with each other?” Kili laughed gently.

“I’d be honoured if you’d actually want me...” Fili gazed at him and kissed him deeply.

“You’re the cutest guy on the planet and you know how to push my buttons, I can’t imagine being with anyone else...” Kili kissed him and wrapped his legs around him. “So do you want to move in?”

“Like in the house or in your room?” Fili asked surprised.

“In my room...” Kili whispered. “I’m living with two gay guys who love screwing around... so this way both our asses are going to be safe...”

Fili laughed at that. “I’m not sure if I can afford the rent here.” He noticed grimly.

“Fee, shut up about rent, I’m paying rent and you’re warming my bed. And I could use some help in the kitchen as well.” Kili told him warmly.

“I’m not really comfortable with that...” Fili noticed grimly.

“Fee... just trust me when I say it, money has very little meaning for me. I’ll gladly take care of you and spoil you... so let me please...” Kili kissed him yet again.

“Kee... I just...” Fili had tears in his eyes.

“Let me take care of you please...” Kili kissed his tears away. He was bit surprised the blond was actually crying but he wasn’t going to push him away. He embraced him even tighter and kissed him even more.

“I’m just so worthless...” Fili held onto him tightly.

“You’re the opposite of worthless, you’re gorgeous, smart and so fucking sexy I could eat you whole...” Kili tried to assure him. “I want you... here in my bed and in my life.”

“That’s just too good to be true...” Fili rested his head in Kili’s neck.

\-----

“Kili have you seen my laptop?” Legolas walked in the door and stood there dumb folded. ”When the fuck did you have enough time to find yourself a lay?”

“Good morning to you too...” Kili gasped and shifted even more into Fili.

“Fili, that loud ass is Legolas, Tauriel’s brother. Legolas this is Fili.” Kili did the introduction without even lifting his head.

“Hi!” Legolas gazed at him. “Would you like a threesome?”

“Get the fuck out... I’m not sharing...” Kili grunted.

“Too bad, he’s damn cute!” Legolas smiled.

“So what the fuck did you want?” Kili hissed.

“My laptop?” Legolas reminded him.

“You put it in that red bag of yours...” Kili reminded him.

“And where is the bag?” Legolas was frantic.

“What’s the hurry, you only have porn films on it...” Kili grunted.

“The perfect beginning of a new day...” Legolas noticed.

“He’s like that for real?” Fili asked Kili surprised.

“Go fuck your ex...” Kili grunted. “Yeah, he’s really like that... my summer was full of kicking him out of my bed...”

“No wonder you begged me to move in...” Fili laughed.

“So a threesome?” Legolas whined.

“Fuck off...” Fili growled at him.

“You’re both no fun...” Legolas slammed the door.

\-----

“So who’s Kili’s fuck buddy?” Legolas asked as he sat down to breakfast with his ex, his sister and his best friend.

“You mean the handsome blond?” Gimli asked.

“Kili fucked Fili?” Tauriel gazed at Legolas with a spark in her eyes. “I told you there was something going on between them... I had a feeling they would get along the moment I met Fili at the intern in Erebor!” She laughed.

“Why the sour face?” Dain asked Legolas.

“They said no to a threesome...”

“Poor you... we should send you to sex addicts anonymous...” Tauriel joked.

“Kili was so not fun all summer...” Legolas gasped. “No parties, no alcohol... no lays... no threesomes...”

“You’re seeing the world in your personal categories again.” Dain noticed.

“No wonder you dumped him.” Tauriel gazed at Gimli. “Did he cheat on you? Or did he demand too much sex?”

“I bet he wanted a threesome or a foursome...” Kili strolled in casually, with Fili following close behind.

“Not quite...” Gimli gasped annoyed.

“So spill it, we’ll find out sooner or later anyway...” Dain made him realise.

“Everything is going to stay within the family...” Kili noticed.

“To fuck with it...” Gimli made the decision. “He asked me to marry him and I said no.”

“Wow!” Tauriel gazed at him. “You proposed? Seriously?”

“Seriously. But this chicken little fuck decided I’m not responsible enough and stable enough.” Legolas complained.

“I didn’t say that... I just said you’re not serious enough about our relationship to get married...” Gimli grunted.

“Well hello! I proposed! How fucking more serious can someone get?” Legolas hissed.

“It’s not about that. You go to those crazy parties, you drink too much, you flirt with everyone... I’ve caught you kissing like thirty different people in the last three years only!” Gimli spilt his grudges. “You spend money without any reason, you’re just so unstable...”

“Eh... so now you guys see... five years together and this dope decided he didn’t like my main trait of character... I’ve always been fun loving...” Legolas grunted.

“Why would you flirt with other people if you found the most important person in the world?” Fili easily pin pointed what everyone was thinking.

“It’s just fun... when I get drunk, I like having fun...” Legolas added. “It’s not really in my genes to be with one person...”

“Now that was low... claiming dad’s shit actually is the reason why you do what you do. Stop searching for excuses and make up with the only person in the world who actually loves you, and not your last name or your bank account.” Tauriel hissed.

“Yup, that’s a bit more important.” Dain noticed. “But it’s pretty clear you love him Legolas, and it’s even more evident you love him Gimli.”

“Just because I said no to getting married, it didn’t mean I wanted to break up.” Gimli finally confessed.

“But isn’t that like linear?” Legolas noticed surprised.

“Not necessarily.” Gimli admitted.

“Why don’t you to go and talk that over in private?” Kili suggested with a coy smile.

“Maybe we should.” Legolas whispered and pulled Gimli to his bedroom.

“Fuck finally!” Tauriel gasped. “Gimli was driving me crazy all summer...”

“So can we got get my stuff?” Fili suggested.

“So you’re moving in?” Tauriel smiled at him happily.

“Are you taking the last room?” Dain asked.

“Nope... He’s moving in with me.” Kili told them as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

“That’s great!” Tauriel just smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

“So what’s the deal?” Nori gazed at Fili as the blond was sitting in their small living room.

“Kili asked me to move in with him.” Fili finally gasped.

“Like as in boyfriend move in?” Dori smiled at him, his reaction was far better than Fili expected.

“That’s actually great!” Nori smiled. “That means we can move to New York sooner.”

“New York?” Fili gazed at them.

“Well Ori came over with his boyfriend, and we did some talking, and well he got us jobs there.” Nori explained. “We said we would stay here until you needed to rent a room, but you moving in with Kili is actually great news.”

“What are you going to do with the house?” Fili asked unsure.

“We’re planning to rent it out. Clean it up a bit, paint it a bit and rent rooms.” Nori smiled. “There is an agency nearby which handles stuff like that.”

“And I was really worried...” Fili gasped with relief.

“We were worried too...” Dori smiled. “You’re like family to us... so next Christmas we’d like to spend with you.”

“I really like you guys as well. I’m happy for you...” Fili hugged both of them tightly.

As he packed his bags, Kili went shopping. When he drove by an hour later, Fili was waiting on the doorstep nervously with two bags.

“Hey!” Kili smiled at him noticing his worried face. “Don’t worry I won’t leave you...”

“Hey!” Fili smiled with relief and back his bags into the back.

\-----

When Fili unpacked his things in the huge room, there was little difference, Kili’s things taking up much more space. Fili walked around the wardrobe in awe taking in some of the more fancy dresses Kili had.

“You really like dressing up, don’t you?” He asked him gently.

“Do you mind?” Kili asked feeling unsure, he still remembered the shocked reaction of his first boyfriend.

“Not at all, I actually like seeing you in a dress.” Fili smiled at him.

“If you could chose, which dress would you like to see me in tonight?” Kili smiled at him, and pointed to the wardrobe.

Fili walked around and after a few minutes came back into the bedroom holding one dress. It was a light very feminine black dress.

“I love that one too.” Kili smiled and with a grin dropped his clothes to the floor and swiftly put the dress on. “Do you mind if I cook supper like this tonight?” He asked gazing at his lover.

“Not at all.” Fili kissed him showing just how much he liked it.

“I used to wear clothes like this more often...” Kili gasped correcting the dress.

“Why did you stop?” Fili asked him slowly.

“Well coming here, I met lots of people with whom I’ll be doing business later on... and well my parents said it’s better if I actually dress as a boy for official reasons.” Kili gasped.

“So when Riel said she preferred you like before this is what she meant?” Fili asked gently embracing Kili from behind and looking into the huge mirror.

“Yup... in high school when hanging out with friends or family I would usually dress like this...” Kili gasped.

“I’d like to you to dress like this when we’re together...” Fili admitted what his heart was screaming.

Kili gazed at him in the mirror looking him in the eyes. “That makes me happy.” He admitted with a light smile, and Fili could only think that Kili looked absolutely amazing.

“Let’s go and make some dinner...” Fili kissed his neck. “What would you like tonight?”

“Pizza?”Kili smiled. “You still haven’t seen me in an apron and wearing a dress...”

“Indeed I haven’t...” Fili admitted with a happy smile glued to his lips.

\-----

“These two are actually worse than Legolas and Gimli.” Dain hissed at Tauriel as the duo was slowly preparing dinner, playing around and laughing in the kitchen. Kili came down radiant, in his favourite dress, and his boyfriend was equally radiant.

“They are adorable.” Tauriel gazed at him with a smile.

“So how did the boy do?” Dain gazed at Fili.

“Thorin gave him a job.” Tauriel grunted.

“Really?” Dain hissed surprised. “Is it because they are together?”

“They weren’t together then... it’s more like Fili is just fucking amazingly smart.” Tauriel admitted.

“Does Thorin know they are...?” Dain noticed.

“I have a feeling both Thorin and Fili have no idea about anything yet...” Tauriel noticed grimly.

“Fucking shit...” Dain hissed. “Would you like to watch a film when we finally do eat dinner?”

“With pleasure.” Tauriel smiled seeing the flirtatious sparks in his eyes, she just loved toying with him.

“Tauriel?” Dain asked suddenly.

“Yes Ironfoot?” Tauriel growled at him using his last name.

“You’re fucking beautiful.” He admitted in a shy voice.

She just smiled back at him and with a huge spark replied. “You’re still a freaking ugly redneck mountain men!”

Dain went all red and looked down clearly embezzled.

“But I like you.” She added with a smile.

\-----

“So you got a job offer at Erebor?” Kili’s huge smile was the best reward. “That’s fucking fantastic!” The enthusiastic kiss he got nearly swept him off his feet. If not for the fact that they were snuggling in bed.

“What are you planning later?” Fili asked feeling very unsure.

“I’m going to work in New York as well. My family lives there.” Kili smiled at him. “Mostly, some distant family lives in Chicago, and some in other states. But those who matter are in the big apple.”

“Do you think...” Fili had problems voicing his dreams.

“If you don’t come to live with me in New York, I’ll leave you.” Kili threatened him with a huge grin.

“Do you think your family... Do you think they will have nothing against?” Fili asked feeling a wave of uncertainty.

“The only thing that will matter to them is my happiness.” Kili assured him with kisses. “You’ll like them... the kids are great...”

“The kids? What about your parents?” Fili asked in a breaking voice. “Wouldn’t they prefer someone of your financial sphere... Someone with connections and a good background?”

“It won’t matter to them. You’ll learn soon they are not the typical conventional family you might think them to be.” Kili inhaled.

“Would you care to explain?” Fili had no idea what to expect.

“Well... how should I put this... my parents are dead. They died when I was barely seven. So later it was me and my uncle... and well he got married like six years ago. So I kept calling him Uncle and his husband is just so... warm that I just began calling him Dad.” Kili explained.

“You were raised by a gay marriage?” Fili asked puzzled, somehow the idea of such a family was thrilling but unknown to him.

“Yup... later they adopted five more kids, four of them related to Dad, and one from an orphanage. So it’s pretty crazy at home.” Kili smiled at him.

“They sound nice.” Fili admitted in a low voice.

“They are nice.” Kili assured him. “What about your family? When will you introduce me?”

“No one to introduce you to.” Fili’s voice was very low when he admitted that.

“Fee?” Kili asked in a hollow voice.

“I have no idea where I’m from and who are my parents... I was abandoned at a hospital in Atlanta.” Fili’s voice was low.

“Were you adopted?” Kili embraced him even tighter.

“I was the perfect little kid... so yeah, a rich family from Atlanta adopted me.” Fili spoke in a very low whisper.

“What happened?” Kili asked him slowly.

“She was great... really nice and warm. But when I was eight or nine, she became seriously ill. And then everything when to hell. He divorced her and well when she died I had no one. So I went back into the system again.” Fili spoke in a clenched throat. Kili’s warmth all around him was soothing his memories, but it was still difficult.

“What happened to you later?” Kili asked him gently.

“A few years in the orphanage, and then two foster homes up till I graduated high school.” Fili admitted.

“Were those foster homes bad?” Kili asked him slowly.

“Bad is the wrong word. The first was pretty rich again... but they didn’t really care about me. After some time they just gave me up, and later I landed with Mrs. Weller. She was really nice.” Fili admitted. “But I always felt I was burden. I tried my best to be useful... but I knew I was a burden...” Fili could feel the tears he bottled up finally flow. Somehow Kili had that kind of influence on him. His gentle kisses and warm embrace made it all seem not so bad.

“Have you kept in contact with her?” Kili suddenly asked when Fili calmed down.

“No, why should I?” Fili shrugged.

“Well, she took care of you... did she have any family?” Kili asked him slowly.

“Not that I remember...” Fili admitted.

“Don’t you think she might want to know what happened to you?” Kili gently suggested. “Just think about it.” He kissed him again.

\-----

“I’m going to get fat because of you two...” Tauriel gasped after another rich dinner. Kili and Fili found a very fruitful way of spending time - cooking.

“Use the gym...” Kili noticed.

“Easy for you to say... the gym is boring... now if we had an archery range...” Tauriel gasped dreamily.

“You have a swimming pool, a gym, a luxurious house and now you want an archery range?” Dain noticed with a smirk.

“You can’t satisfy a woman.” Legolas grimaced. “But actually yeah... Kili why in Mahal’s name did you find us a house without an archery range? You of all people?”

“Well there is one at the university, we can drop by a few times a week.” Kili smiled.

“Why didn’t you say so earlier?” Tauriel pretended to throw a pillow at him, but stopped seeing the tray with cake.

“You trained archery?” Fili was surprised.

“You’re looking at State Champions!” Legolas embraced both Tauriel and Kili. “We beat them all and kicked their asses...”

“Wow.” Fili gazed at Kili surprised.

“Our father almost raped your uncle out of sheer enthusiasm...” Legolas remembered.

“Father would rape anything which has legs and moves...” Tauriel hissed. “Anyway have you heard the news? Your Dad is making another huge Christmas, and our family, Gimli’s and Dain’s are invited.”

“That’s just so much like him...” Kili smiled apologetically.

“I still remember that Christmas four years ago when the trio was adopted, was it sixty or fifty people?” Dain smirked.

“Over sixty.” Kili growled not sure what to tell Fili. “Now he’s aiming at seventy...”

“That means we’re going shopping! We have to beat that pile of presents from four years ago!” Tauriel gasped with enthusiasm. Fili gazed at her terrified, and then at Kili.

“You have invited Fili to come? I bet your dad and uncle would love to see him!” Tauriel gasped emotionally.

“We haven’t reached that topic yet.” Kili grunted.

“Oops me and my big mouth!” Tauriel gasped as Fili walked out.

“Fee!” Kili ran after him desperately.

\-----

“Were you going to talk with me about it?” Fili stood in the far end of the garden.

“I was just waiting for the right moment. I hope you’ll come to Thanksgiving and Christmas with me.” Kili finally told him.

“I’m spending Christmas with the Luin’s.” Fili noticed.

“Ori and his brothers are also coming.” Kili noticed. “So it’s the same party... the question is do you want to go as my boyfriend or do you want to go as their friend?”

“What do you mean the same party?” Fili gazed at him surprised.

“Well Ori is going out with my cousin, so well Dwalin is coming and Ori got invited, and since Dad likes both Nori and Dori, they all got invited.” Kili explained. “So either way you’re invited to the same party.”

“What would you prefer?” Fili gazed at him feeling unsure.

“Why do you ask? You should already know.” Kili noticed.

Fili just blinked seeing the immense longing in Kili’s eyes, and the hand reached out to him. “Won’t you be ashamed of me? I’m nobody...” Fili gasped with pain.

“I would never be ashamed of you... You’re my everything.” Kili wrapped his arms firmly around him.

“Is there anything else I should know?” Fili kissed his forehead.

“Well at Christmas...” Kili gasped desperately. “We might see my ex... or in fact two of my exes.”

“That’s... difficult.” Fili noticed grimly. “Who are they?”

“My friends from high school, they are the sons of one of uncle’s business partners.” Kili tried to explain.

“Brothers?” Fili gasped adding up the information.

“Twins.” Kili gasped with difficulty.

“What went wrong?” Fili noticed Kili become very sad.

“Well... I began going out with Dan the last year of high school... it was really nice and fun.” Kili spoke with difficulty.

“What happened?” Fili noticed the way Kili went all stiff.

“At the prom ball it truned out I was in fact dating both of them.” Kili grimaced.

“You didn’t notice the difference?” Fili asked surprised.

“Dan and Ro are identical. No one tells them apart. Later they just laughed it up saying I was too cute and they both wanted me...” Kili hissed. “So they interchangeably went out with me...”

“What? What did they say when you confronted them about it?” Fili gasped.

“They proposed a threesome, a triangle relationship.” Kili grimaced. “But I just... didn’t like the idea...”

“So you broke up with both of them...” Fili held him tightly. “Does your family know about it?”

“Not really we never really talked about it. They thought I was going out with Dan, and that we broke up.” Kili admitted.

“So they invited them for Christmas?” Fili hissed.

“Their whole family is coming.” Kili gasped. “Don’t get me wrong... they are really nice and cool and tried to apologise many times... but...”

“It’s going to be awkward.” Fili finished.

“Yup...” Kili gasped. “I would be really happy if you were there at my side.”

“Don’t worry Darling, I’m going to be there for you.” Fili kissed him deeply, and held him even closer.

“So are you ready to meet my family at Thanksgiving? It’s going to be just a few people.” Kili explained in a soft voice.

“Fine... I’ll walk into the lion’s den.” Fili admitted finally. “Just for you...” He gazed into those eyes he loved so much and sealed their lips tenderly.

“You’re the lion darling...” Kili replied with a huge smirk.


	16. Chapter 16

As the weeks were slowly passing by Fili felt the need to prove his best. He was dead set on competing his education and sealing the job offer he got, so he focused one hundred percent on his studies. Things were going fine, up till the moment Kili began insisting he did his driver’s licence and they get a second car. Living away from town meant difficulty when it came to going to university and back, and although on most days their schedules were identical, there were some differences.

Finally Fili gave in, and at the weekends they began training in Kili’s car and soon he took his test. But he finally refused accepting a car. Fili did not want any charity.

“Fine, but you’ll be driving more often now.” Kili gave in not solving the problem at all.

\-----

Soon it was time for Thanksgiving. Kili and Fili left a day earlier, Kili wanted to ease the meeting, by introducing the proper family first.

Fili was unusually tense so Kili decided to drive all the way himself. He tried to ease the blond by talking, but with every mile it was evident Fili was nervous. The moment they drove up to the humongous house, his eyes were wide and terrified.

“Fee...” Kili gazed at him warily. “Don’t worry, they will all love you.” He assured him calmly. “My family, they are nice and welcoming people, so there is no reason to be worried.”

Fili just gazed at him and kept down the real reason for worry, he was terrified with the financial chasm between them. He saw and knew rich, he was expecting rich. But what he saw was beyond the rich he knew from his childhood. Sitting there in the car in front of the house, it dawned on him that Kili came from another level of rich, a level he had no idea existed, and a level he had no chance to match up to. He felt Kili’s arms go around him and a wave of warm kisses on his face.

“Don’t you dare worry...” Kili kissed him tenderly and with emotion. “Come on...” He went around the car and urged the blond to get out.

Kili was obviously very worried, but motioned him to leave the bags in the car. “We’ll take everything later, it’s almost dinner time.” Kili dragged him to the front door.

“KEE!” A small dark haired boy opened with enthusiasm.

“Hey Pip!” Kili lifted the boy playfully and twirled around.

“You’re finally here!” A warm voice surprised Fili, as he turned around he saw the last person he was expecting to see. Bilbo Baggins.

“Fili, I believe you already met Bilbo during you intern ship.” Kili smiled at Fili reassuringly.

“Of course we met!” Bilbo did not hesitate to greet the blond with all his charm.

“So let’s make this official now... shall we?” Kili smiled at both of them. “Fili, meet my Dad. Dad this is my boyfriend Fili.”

Bilbo did not even blink, but he did gaze at Kili with a coy smile. “That’s just great news.” He smiled reassuringly.

“What’s the great news?” A firm voice made Fili and Kili look up to the staircase.

Thorin walked down slowly slightly surprised Kili showed up with his summer intern. The blond was avoiding his eyes, clearly timid and out of place. But the firmness in Kili’s eyes was something new Thorin always wanted to see.

“Great to see you uncle!” Kili hugged Thorin tightly. “I believe you already met Fili during his intern at Erebor.”

“Indeed we have met.” Thorin’s voice was cold as ice, so Bilbo sent him a warning glare.

“He’s my boyfriend.” Kili added confidently gazing at Thorin straight on.

“That indeed is good news...” Thorin mused with a kind smile on his lips. “Welcome.” He greeted Fili officially welcoming him to the family.

Fili just stood there stunned. His brain was slowly adding up all the facts. Kili’s eyebrows, his cheekbones, even his hair, were visible on this man. He should have noticed during that one meeting, just how Kili was alike to one the richest people in the world.

“Come on, you need to meet the kids before dinner goes cold!” Bilbo pulled Fili  into the dining room. After officially introducing him to all the kids, Bilbo motioned the still stunned Fili to sit down, and swiftly Kili took the seat next to him.

Slowly as the maids were placing the food, and the children began chatting away Fili was relaxing. Kili held his hand under the table, giving him confidence and strength.

\-----

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Fili gasped as they were finally alone in Kili’s room.

“About?” Kili gently smiled at him.

“That Thorin Durin was your uncle...” Fili looked down devastated.

“I never tell people that. Either they know because they know him, the others it’s better they don’t know...” Kili admitted.

Fili sat on the bed with such a devastated face Kili suddenly felt very worried. He sat down next to him and embraced his waist and rested his head in Fili’s neck.

“Most people you’ll meet here now and at Christmas are those who don’t care about his money and status. Some are equally rich and powerful. I got used to avoiding all the others, at school people often judged me and if they knew he was my family...” Kili told him in a low voice.

“I knew you came from a rich family, but this was beyond my worst nightmare...” Fili confessed in a grim hollow voice.

“How is this a nightmare?” Kili was puzzled.

Fili embraced him tightly and finally began crying in the warm embrace puzzling Kili even more. “If I had known... I would never dare approach you...” Fili cried into his arms.

Kili went stiff in the warm embrace, and his heart sank. “So my family’s money is a reason for you to reject me?” He noticed sadly.

“This is not my place... I’m just so worthless, and this is just too much...” Fili continued to sob.

Kili suddenly felt his own tears flow down his face. He gently squirmed out of the embrace, and ran out of the room. He was relieved he didn’t meet any of his family as he made his way towards the vast gardens.

\-----

When he came back Fili was laying on his side silently.

“I’ll drive you back tomorrow since that is your wish.” Kili’s voice was coarse from crying his heart out. He reached for a blanket and walked to the sofa.

“Kee?” Fili’s voice startled him as he finally snuggled on the sofa. “Could you please come here?”

Kili looked up and gasped, but the invitation was not something he could not reject. With a low grunt he walked to the bed and slowly slid in after dropping some of his clothes.

“I don’t want to go home yet.” Fili snuggled into his back.

“What do you want then?” Kili gasped perplexed.

“I just wish we met in a different world... were we would be equal.” Fili gasped. “Then maybe we could be...”

“Fee we can be whatever we want in this world as well. My family... they like you.” Kili told him warmly. “The money should not be a bother...”

“But it is...” Fili gasped.

“Fee... to fucking hell with all the money...” Kili gasped annoyed. “You want me to tell uncle I don’t want it? Is that what you expect from me?”

“I could never ask you that...” Fili gasped surprised with the question.

“So stop fucking whining about my uncle’s cash. Yes he is fucking filthy rich, but why would you kick me out of your life just because of it? Most people would shit their legs, or cut off a hand, just to touch such a fortune... but you...” Kili began crying again. “Why is that money always more important than me?” He added in a breaking voice.

“Nothing is more important than you...” Fili whispered but Kili didn’t hear.

“In high school so many people tried to be my friends just to be able to use me and profit from it... get a better job, or raise their status... At university no one connected my last name with uncle, but still they could all sense I had more cash and treated me different like I have leprosy or something infectious...” Kili cried. “Why is all this money more important than me? Why can’t you just like me? Want me?”

“Kili nothing is more important than you.” Fili spoke louder and confidently, stunned with the pain his lover was feeling.

“I just wish I’d be normal... from a normal average family... without this cross dressing compulsion, without all this...” Kili cried. “I’m just so fucked up... No wonder you don’t want me...”

“KILI!” Fili nearly yelled at him. “I want you more than anything in my life... you’re fucking perfect...”

“Then why do you want to leave me because of my uncle’s fortune?” Kili turned around to face him.

“I’m not leaving you. I’ll be in your life as long as you want me.” Fili gasped desperately.

“Even though my uncle is in the top ten?” Kili grunted.

“Even though.” Fili nodded with difficulty. “I want you.” He added with lust shining eyes.

“Then fucking prove it...” Kili hissed and immediately he was assaulted with a million tender kisses.

Fili ground against him impatiently, his lips demanding and firm. His hands pulling off the last clothes they had on and groping his body. As Fili was showing just how much he wanted him Kili felt ecstatic. There was no doubt Fili wanted him. His erection firm and demanding, his hands and mouth assuring him he wanted him.

“More...” Kili shifted to lie on his stomach and showed him his ass.

“Whatever you want darling...” Fili lay on his and gently made his pucker ready, gently stretching it with his fingers.

“Fuck me already...” Kili gasped impatiently, and finally as Fili pressed into him he felt he could breathe.

“You’re simply amazing...” Fili gasped feeling the lustful body take him in.

“You’re the one who is amazing.” Kili moved his ass higher pulling the cock deeper inside himself.

“I’m never going to get tired of you...” Kili arched against the strong body claiming him.

Fili kissed any skin he could reach, tracing his neck with his lips, inhaling the smell and taking in the heat from the willing body underneath.

“I love you...” Fili whispered gently as he was resting dead tired on his lover.

“I love you too...” The gently whisper made him the happiest person on the planet. “Promise you’ll never leave me...”

“I will never leave you...” Fili immediately assured him.

“And promise we will never fight about money again.” Kili told him firmly.

Fili inhaled deeply and his heart was beating desperately. “I’ll try.”

“That’s good enough for now.” Kili laid on his chest trying to catch his breath, and trying to calm his heart after hearing those three magical words.

\------

“So what do you think about him now?” Thorin gazed outside the window of their bedroom.

“What are you hinting at?” Bilbo gasped annoyed.

“Fili and Kili. Kili hesitated to recommend him, Fili showed up and did everything to be accepted into Erebor, now he sealed the deal by clinging to Kili.” Thorin grunted suspiciously.

“You’re insinuating too much yet again.” Bilbo grunted. “Fili is a really nice kid.”

“A kid without anything, from nowhere, who will now enter of the richest families in the world...” Thorin hissed.

“And you fear he pursued Kili just for the money?” Bilbo asked wisely. “Just like you feared I pursued you just for your money?” He added after a moment.

“And you wouldn’t suspect that?” Thorin noticed grimly.

“Look at Merry, a kid without anything, from nowhere, who entered of the richest families in the world...” Bilbo hissed. “If you don’t trust Fili, trust in Kili. He’s a good judge of character, and he is the one whose happiness you should care about. He’s in love with that boy.”

“That’s what I fear...” Thorin hissed.

“Trust me one thing, if he’s after the money, we’ll find out soon enough. Those people don’t know a day’s hard work, and any of them would fail at the office. He’s officially accepted into Erebor, so we can ask him to do pretty much anything, if he tries to avoid duties, if he finds any excuse not to work, we’ll confront him. But till then treat him normally. Kili’s happiness is on the line.” Bilbo told Thorin firmly.

“I was planning to get Kili a nice place at the new Erebor Tower.” Thorin hissed.

“Do so, but you don’t need to transfer the ownership to him personally, do you?” Bilbo noticed. “You have full control over Kili’s trust fund, the money he got from his parents and his shares in the company, let’s wait and see what happens.”

“You’re amazing...” Thorin noticed with a kind smile.

“You have no idea...” Bilbo pulled him towards the bed.


	17. Chapter 17

After Thanksgiving Fili and Kili returned home, but Fili was the one driving. Somehow breaking the magical silence of the three magic words broke the awkwardness and hesitation. Now they kept saying it all the time, holding each other more sensually and more warmly. It was not only about sex anymore, it turned into a honeymoon phase of holding hands, whispering sweet words and sharing sweet tender kisses. Kili was stunned in the way Fili finally let go of the financial topic, it was still evident the proud blond would not accept any charity, but he stopped whining about it.

The few weeks before Christmas passed really quickly, especially with Kili going crazy buying gifts for everyone. Fili did not comment even one bit, he just carried the bags behind him and suggested some things for the kids.

“What would you like for Christmas?” Kili suddenly turned to him.

“Something money can’t buy.” Fili smiled at him.

Kili just smiled illusively and dragged him around more shops, but he did not come back to the topic of presents.

“Will you let me get you something?” Kili smiled and dragged Fili into the clothes shop.

“Kee...” Fili gasped.

“It will make me very happy.” Kili made him realise.

“Fine... but just a few.” Fili grunted.

“A few will be enough... Come on!” Kili pulled him into the changing room and after a moment brought in a few well selected clothes. “Try this on...”

“Fucking fantastic...” Fili grunted and obediently tried the clothes on. Kili nodded at some and shook his head at others and finally he made the decision. But when it came to paying Fili simple did not let him.

“I’ve got enough.” Fili grunted and pulled out his own card.

“Fee...” Kili gasped annoyed.

“Love me with my pride or don’t love me at all...” Fili grunted.

“Fucking fine!” Kili kissed him and let him pay.

“So what would you like for Christmas?” Fili gently asked the pouting Kili.

“Something money can’t buy.” Kili smiled wickedly.

Fili just kissed and dragged him back to the car.

\-----

“Kee...” Tauriel gazed into the last room surprised to see the light on. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“My boyfriend won’t accept anything costing money... so well...” Kili gasped and continued painting. “There are few things I’m good at...”

“You’re both fucking crazy...” Tauriel gasped and with an all knowing smile she let him work.

\-----

Fili was slightly surprised when Kili stated he wanted something you can’t buy with money, so it took him some time to work out his idea. He knew how Kili loved dresses, and after a moment he considered breaking the rules a bit. He checked the size he normally wore and after a few rounds around the shops he found what he wanted. A plain white dress, the right length and the right size.

His first problem turned out to be Tauriel. The nosy girl kept walking into the storage room he chose as his workplace and with shining mischievous eyes she watched the final product come to life.

“You’re pretty good at painting...” She admitted seeing the unusual pattern on the dress. “It’s going to be unique.” She gasped delighted.

“Do you think he’ll like it?” He asked worried gazing at the flower and bird pattern he created.

“If he won’t, I’ll gladly steal it from him.” She winked at him. “But honestly? He’s going to love it.”

\-----

As they packed everything into the cars, Kili let Fili drive all the way this time. With a mischievous smile we gazed at the well hidden parcel in the back, and he observed his lover drive with confidence. “Why are you so happy?” Fili gazed at him suspiciously.

“I’m just happy to be going home.” Kili smiled lightly pretending that was the real reason.

When they arrived Vinca and Pearl were preparing the lights in the garden, while the boys were making a huge snowman.

“Come inside! Dad is making tea!” Vinca smiled at them.

“Do you need any help?” Fili noticed surprised with what the girls were doing.

“It’s a dare so we have to do it ourselves...” Pearl grunted.

“I told you not to bet with Bofur!” Frodo laughed.

“My mistake!” Pearl hissed at him.

“Bofur?” Fili asked Kili.

“One of my cousins...” Kili smiled at him and pulled him towards the house.

\-----

“You’re finally here!” Bilbo pulled them inside and introduced Bofur and Bifur.

“Where is Bombur and his family?” Kili asked surprised.

“They will arrive shortly. Do you need help unpacking?” Bofur proposed with a wide smile.

“Most of the guests are not here yet, Bombur and his litter are coming today, but Balin and Dwalin are arriving for Christmas Eve, Tauriel’s family is flying in tomorrow, we’re also expecting Theoden with his kids, Elrond and his family, Galadriel and her husband, Nain and Gina are flying in from Scotland, Gloin and Angela are driving from Chicago... Even Gandalf and Radagast confirmed the invitation so we’re facing up to eighty people...” Bilbo was stunned a bit.

“Dad, we’ll help you.” Kili assured him immediately. “We can cook and we can play with kids and anything really...”

“I could use some help in the kitchen... cooking for ten is a chore, but for eighty... even with Bombur and his sons Farin and Borin, it’s going to be a hassle.” Bilbo admitted.

“So let’s go unpack and then you two could make some dinner...” Bofur complained.

\-----

Having something to do Fili felt a bit better around the posh house. He and Kili focused on cooking, and when Bilbo joined in it was really fun.

“So are you two living together?” Bilbo asked gently trying to get more information about them.

“Yup...” Kili smiled and blushed slightly.

“That’s a good start, and the best way to get to know each other.” Bilbo smiled gently.

Fili just blushed a bit feeling the man glance at him.

“It’s good to see you both happy, but I hope you’re aware Thorin will not let you both work in one department.” Bilbo told them. “At least not until he makes sure your relationship won’t influence your work.”

“You both work together.” Kili noticed slightly disappointed.

“We worked together before we became a couple.” Bilbo gently reminded him.

“So we’ll just have to prove him wrong.” Kili smiled lightly and continued chopping the vegetables.

Fili just gazed at him surprised Kili even considered such an option. That the all powerful Thorin Durin could be wrong.

“So will you both stay till New Years Eve?” Bilbo suddenly asked. “The crowd is surely planning that...” He gasped.

“Why do you organise such huge parties if you’re overwhelmed with the crowd and preparations?” Kili suddenly asked.

“It’s all about family.” Bilbo noticed. “Most people coming are family in a way.”

“In a way...” Kili grunted.

“It’s important for all of us to know who we can rely on.” Bilbo gently noticed. “I hope you will feel at home here Fili.” Bilbo surprised the blond with the comment.

“I’m just not used to...” Fili grunted.

“I can imagine. It takes time to get used to.” Bilbo smiled at him. “But you know what’s the truth?” He gently leaned in and whispered to Fili. “Most people you’ll meet here are orphans one way or another.”

\-----

Ori, Nori and Dori arrived with Dwalin and Balin as one of the first guests.

“It’s great to see you!” Ori was dressed in a beautiful auburn dress and immediately darted at Kili and hugged him tightly.

“Good to see you Fili!” Nori pulled him into a tight hug.

“Merry Christmas!” Dori patted his back.

“So have you made yourself at home?” Nori gazed around the huge house.

“I doubt I ever will...” Fili noticed grimly.

\-----

Fili’s apprehension was truned into terror when he met Bombur, Mathilda and their eight kids. Later all the names mixed up. He met so many people, he honestly had no idea who was who. Until one evening he saw a few people talk business in of the rooms. Thorin, Thranduil, Elrond, Gloin, Balin, Nain, Bard, Galadriel and Theoden. Six of the ten richest people in the world in one room. The others in the top as well. He just gasped when realisation kicked in and walked the other way pretending to be invisible until he reached their bedroom and nearly fainted on the bed. Tauriel and Legolas were Thranduil’s children. Gimli was Gloin’s son. Dain was Nain’s son. Dan and Ro, the very friendly twins still gazing at Kili, were Elrond’s sons. The connections between the people he met were extremely complicated.

“Hey?” A knock on the door surprised him.

He walked up and opened it surprised to see the twins stand there with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

“Is Kee here?” One of them asked with a smile.

“He should be here soon, come in.” Fili grunted and invited them in. He didn’t really want their company, but he preferred to keep an eye on them.

“Thanks!” One of the dark haired twins smiled and callously walked in.

“So where did you two meet?” They sat down and with suspicious smiles gazed at the blond.

Fili could feel they were playing some sort of game, and he wasn’t going to let them play a game at his of Kili’s cost. It was evident both of them still wanted Kili, and he couldn’t help but noticed they checked him out as well. There was no way in hell he would let them stroll into their life and disturb Kili.

“We study together.” Fili added slowly gazing at them.

“That’s just so cool!” Dan complained. “Dad forced us to study at Oxford.” He grunted.

“So what did Kili tell you about us?” The other twin gazed at Fili with a sly smile.

“Enough.” Fili told them curtly carefully weighing his words.

“Did he tell you about our prom ball?” The other twin asked with an evil grin.

“The part when he woke up with both of you? Or the part when he won the title Queen and fooled the whole school by wearing a dress?” Fili easily bounced back at them.

“So he did tell you a lot...” One of the twins grunted evilly.

“Enough.” Fili told them slowly.

“What are you two doing here?” Kili suddenly walked in surprised with the extra company.

“I’m glad you’re finally here Darling, your old friends wanted to renew your acquaintance.” Fili calmly noticed and reached out and pulled Kili into his lap.

“So I see you already met?” Kili loved the feeling of his strong hands wrapped around him securely giving him stability.

“We were just talking about the old times.” Fili winked at him assuring him he kept control of the situation.

“We’d really like to get to know you better.” Dan smiled at Fili.

“Likewise.” Fili smiled but Kili could tell him whole body was tense and alert, just as a lion preparing to attack.

“So how was Oxford?” Kili asked lightly and snuggled even more into Fili’s firm strong embrace, well aware the position he was at now was very sensual, and the way Fili was holding him was far more intimate than ever in public.

“Boring.” Ro complained. “We missed you.”

“Have you really?” Fili wasn’t looking at them, but at Kili, who smiled happily feeling the intrusive hand cup his ass gently. “Have you missed them Kili?” Fili asked in a low raspy voice, and Kili stared into his eyes fascinated with the charisma he hadn’t seen there before.

“Not really...” He gazed at the twins and giggled feeling the decisive hand roam his body with confidence. He could easily tell both twins were worked up pretty badly.

“That was cruel Kee... Have we ever treated you badly for you to be so cruel to us?” Dan’s voice was raspy and coarse.

“Could they satisfy you?” Fili rasped and kissed Kili’s neck sensually. Kili just yelped and on instinct bucked his hips against his beloved lover.

“I know he’s adorable boys... and unforgettable. But as you clearly can see he’s all mine.” Fili looked at them with a stone cold glare.

“We were hoping... maybe you’d like to share?” One of the twins gazed at them with lust.

“Never.” Fili’s voice was deadly. “Maybe you two like sharing partners just to hide the fact that you love fucking each other more, but I’m not letting you use Kili. Ever again.” His voice was so low and menacing Kili just gazed at him surprised seeing a new side to his beloved Fili. A firm and strong Fili. His lion Fili. He barely caught the implication in Fili’s words. He blinked and gazed at the twins and finally saw the truth. It wasn’t about him anymore, their pale faces told the truth. Fili found the reason why both of them wanted Kili. As a go between both of them.

“How...” One of the twins gasped surprised.

Fili just laughed gently. “I don’t mind and I won’t tell anyone. But if you ever approach me or Kili with mal intent, I will use that knowledge.” Fili easily threatened.

“Crystal clear.” The other twin growled.

The other twin just began laughing letting all the tension lose. “We have a deal.” He gazed at Fili strongly. “A glass of wine?” He proposed with a smile.

Fili smiled at him and simply said. “With pleasure...” He reached for the glass, and handed it to Kili. “So now tell me... when did this all start?” He motioned from one to the other.

“It was always there...” Dan admitted in a low voice.

“It’s just the way it should be.” Ro admitted in a hollow voice.

“As much as you might not believe me when I say it. I understand.” Fili gazed at Kili’s lips tenderly.

“You can’t fight what your heart dictates.” Kili admitted with a shy smile.

“You’re just... too sweet to bear...” Ro laughed drinking his wine and sharing the glass with his brother.

“We’re really sorry about what happened, but we both really liked you... You were the only person we could actually imagine having...” Dan admitted slowly.

“I know.” Kili gazed at them. “But I wanted to be loved for what I am. And somehow I knew neither of you really wanted me.” He hid his face in Fili’s neck.

“I can actually understand that.” Ro admitted slowly.

“So are we cool?” The other twin asked with a shy smile.

“We’re cool.” Fili admitted.

“Cool.” Kili nodded.

\-----

“So you two finally settled with Kili?” Arwen caught the twins coming back to their bedroom.

“Yup! We’re cool!” Dan smiled at her.

“Good, Dad will be happy.” She smiled illusively and disappeared into her bedroom.

\-----

Eowyn gazed at the handsome blond not really knowing who he was. At first she felt really attracted to him, only to realise he was some kind of Thorin’s protégé.

Her eyes constantly followed him, until her brother approached her.

“Eowyn...” He gasped. “Stop.”

“What?” She gazed at him.

“Come on...” He gasped and pulled her towards the partying group of people. Tauriel, Legolas, Gimli, Dain, Fili and Kili were sitting together. When she noticed that in fact Kili was sitting right next to the blond and firmly holding his hand she finally understood. The Luin brothers were treated as a strange mystery and Dwalin infatuated with the youngest was the newest big thing, but their presence did not stand out and they blended well into the crowd.

“Shit...” She just gasped. “Why are all the handsome men gay?” She inhaled annoyed.

“Life...” Her brother commented. “So are we crashing their party?” He suggested.

“What the hell!” Eowyn smiled at him.

The gang didn’t even blink when Eowyn and Eomer joined them, soon Arwen came along with the twins, Bombur’s oldest kids Borin and Farin. After a few bottles of wine and many jokes. Tauriel turned on some tunes and before Dain could even blink he was pulled to dance with her.

Kili just giggled seeing Gimli and Legolas hit the dance floor and made puppy eyes to Fili.

“I’m not good at this...” Fili gasped.

“Bullshit... you’ve got the grace of a lion...” Kili giggled and pulled him towards the floor.

“They make a beautiful couple.” Arwen noticed smiling at her brothers.

“Whatever...” Ro smiled slyly and pulled Dan onto the floor and when the third song began playing they squeezed in between Fili and Kili.

“So you love him?” Dan smiled at Kili holding him properly and being aware of not dancing too close.

“Yup.” Kili just smiled.

“Good for you!” Dan admitted. “I was hoping we could be friends again.” He smiled.

“We could.” Kili smiled back.

Fili just gazed as they danced and back to Ro.

“So have you come to terms?” He asked in a low voice.

“Yup... we know a threesome will not work... what would you say for a foursome?” He asked with a spark in his eyes.

“You might as well go and fuck yourself!” Fili hissed at him.

Ro just began laughing. “You’re the catch of the season... almost every person in this room would like to fuck you...” Ro whispered to his ear.

“Lucky Kili...” Fili replied in a low tone. “Because he’s the only one who will get that chance.”

“Lucky bastard...” Ro gasped. “We like you.”

“You’re both not so bad.” Fili admitted with a smirk. “Now go back to your nicer half...” Fili pushed Ro at Dan and pulled Kili back into his arms.

Kili reacted on instinct and pulled him closer and disregarding everyone he just kissed him.

“You missed me so much?” Fili asked in a low sensual tone.

“You have no idea...” Kili gasped biting down on his lower lip.

“Would you like to ditch the party?” Fili whispered to his ear.

“You’re reading my mind again...” Kili lightly kissed him again.

Bilbo stood in the doorway and couldn’t help but smile seeing the warm affection between both boys. That was something which could not be cheated or pretended.

\-----

After Christmas dinner everyone went to bed half drunk and really happy. Kili was hesitant thinking about his present, but what was done was done. He snuggled into Fili’s warm arms delighted they were together.

“I’m really happy you’re here with me...” Kili whispered to him as Fili stirred in his sleep.

“So am I.” Fili kissed him and pulled him much much closer.


	18. Chapter 18

When morning came and breakfast was slowly served, the kids eagerly began giving out the huge pile of presents. Everyone got something, Bilbo made sure of that. Tauriel was delighted getting a beautiful necklace and a gorgeous new bag. Dain got a funny red hat with ‘RedNeck’ on the front. Gimli got a plastic toy axe. Legolas got a hairspray and new brush, which puzzled him completely. Bilbo was delighted with a new set of beautiful stationary paper and a fancy notebook. Thorin just grunted seeing a new sweater with a reindeer Bilbo kept getting him.

When Kili unpacked his present he could only blink. He stared at the beautiful white dress in awe. Then he looked up to Fili and seeing the apprehension he immediately knew it was a present from him.

He walked closer clutching the dress to his chest.

“A Lara Wong?” He asked in a low voice. But Fili shook his head. Kili took a closer look at the dress and realised it was hand painted. A design he had never seen before and he did love fashion and dresses.

“It’s beautiful!” Kili gasped with emotion. “You never told me you could paint...” He smiled lightly.

“Surprise?” Fili gasped.

“The best present ever...” Kili gazed at the dress.

Fili gazed at his parcel nervously. And back to Kili. When Kili nodded he finally ripped the beautiful paper. He immediately knew it was a painting. But what he wasn’t expecting was a painting of a beautiful lion. He gazed into the blue eyes of the beast, and the unusual environment for the lion. Books piled up around in the step.

“You painted it?” Fili gasped with emotion. “You can paint?” He asked in a low voice.

“Surprise?” Kili gasped with a huge smile.

“You’re fucking perfect...” Fili gasped and gently kissed him.

“I love the dress!” Ori gasped seeing Kili’s present.

“Will you try it on for me?” Fili asked.

“Here and now?” Kili gazed around the huge crowd in the house.

Fili just nodded and Kili rushed upstairs followed closely by Ori.

When he came down Fili could only smile happily. Kili looked perfect, just like he imagined him to look. He reached his hand to him confidently, but then noticed the stern look on Thorin’s face.

He took Kili’s hand reassuringly. “You look absolutely amazing.” Kili’s huge happy eyes were the best reward he could get.

“I love the dress!” Tauriel hugged him reassuringly. “Maybe you could consider a change of career?”

“Never!” Fili hugged Kili tightly.

“Are you sure?” Ro smiled at them.

“Fuck off, we’re sure...” Fili just smirked back.

“You look absolutely lovely.” Arwen came over and hugged Kili tightly.

Then it dawned on both Kili and Fili. They caused a little sensation. Thorin was looking at them with contempt. Thranduil with lust. Theoden with shock. Elrond with amusement. Gloin with some kind of merriness. Nain with utter terror. Galadriel had a kind smile, and Gandalf just gasped ‘Oh my!’.

Fili just moved his hand around Kili’s slim waist. Kili finally breathed in feeling the strong arm supporting him. With Fili by his side he could face them.

“You look beautiful Kili.” Bilbo finally decided to approach them. He gently held his hand.

“Thank you Dad.” Kili smiled at him with relief.

“We need to talk.” Thorin’s voice was firm as steel.

“Kee?” Fili asked him gently feeling his lover tremble.

“Let’s go.” He nodded nervously but kept hold on Fili using him as support.

\-----

Thorin guided them into one of the smaller coffee rooms. One obviously designed by Bilbo in light pastel colours.

Bilbo followed them, but the stare Fili got obviously suggested Thorin did not like his presence there.

“I thought we had this topic over with.” Thorin’s voice was cold.

Fili’s arm just held Kili stronger feeling his beloved tremble.

“Thorin...” Bilbo’s voice was firm as well, but it was directed at Thorin.

Kili just lowered his head unable to face his uncle, he clung to Fili seeking as much support as possible.

“You promised to stop this nonsense...” Thorin hissed.

“I’m surprised his clothes are so important to a man of your statue.” Fili noticed coldly feeling Kili was on the verge of a serious breakdown.

“He humiliated me in front of my friends and family. Some of which are my business partners!” Thorin did not hold back anymore. Neither did Kili’s tears.

“Since most of their kids know Kili for a long time, I’d dare say they all knew.” Fili noticed taking a stand. “He didn’t humiliate you in any way. He was just being himself.”

Thorin tried to stare the blond down, but he did not budge not even an inch. The firm glare staring back at him clearly indicated the blond was ready to support Kili in the delicate issue.

“So you support this... rebellion?” Thorin grimaced.

“Rebellion?” Fili hissed back. “This is just who Kili is. As his uncle you should love and support him. Isn’t that what family is for?”

“Indeed, family should support one another. And I think it’s become obvious we cannot stop Kili from...” Bilbo gently noticed.

“I will not support this atrocious dressing style! He’s not a girl!” Thorin raised his voice.

“Fine, then don’t!” Fili faced him with equal spite.                                               

“What you’re doing is unwise to say the least... you’re forgetting the contract we signed...” Thorin hissed.

Fili’s heart skipped a beat, but Kili’s sobs were killing him. He should never have to cry.

“You’re asking me to chose between a job contract and supporting the most important person in the world?” Fili grimaced, he could feel Kili tremble even more. “Fine, you can take your precious contract and shove it up your ass. Like I’d ever chose money over Kili.” He held Kili even tighter, he saw those beautiful eyes gazed at him amazed.

“You’d do that for me?” Kili gasped with a light in his eyes.

“I just did.” Fili smiled at him tenderly.

“What can you offer him? How will you two live?” Thorin hissed.

“We’ll manage just fine.” Fili gently kissed Kili’s forehead.

“You might be ready to face a life of hardships... but Kili...” Thorin grunted.

“I don’t give a shit...” Kili gasped. “As long as I’m with you.” He smiled at Fili delighted.

“It’s not like we’d starve to death.” Kili faced Thorin head on for a change. “You can block my trust fund till I’m twenty five. But the shares, the income, the insurance money and everything else is already in my name.” Kili noticed in a firm voice.

Thorin noticed the shock on Fili’s face, and he realised the boy had no real idea about Kili’s financial situation. He rejected the contract, and everything, without knowledge about Kili’s money.

“Thorin I think we should return to this conversation at a later date.” Bilbo told him firmly. “This has gone a bit too far...”

“Kili, I can block pretty much everything. The insurance money is invested in the company.” Thorin told his nephew.

“Do you really think we could manage without it all?” Kili faced Fili with a smile that irritated Thorin even more.

“Of course...” Fili smiled at him.

“Fine.” Kili faced Thorin again. “If this is the price I have to pay to be myself and do what I want in life, then you can keep the money.”

“If you rebel against me there will never be a job for both of you at Erebor.” Thorin hissed, and Bilbo was on the verge of a breakdown.

“Fine. That’s alright.” Kili nodded.

“So I think that’s mean it’s time to pack.” Fili smiled at him gently.

“Indeed it does seem so.” Kili held his hand with confidence.

Without saying another word they walked out hand in hand. The last sounds they heard from the room was Bilbo raised voice scolding Thorin firmly.

\------

Fili and Kili calmly packed their things. They somehow avoided meeting anyone and explaining why they were leaving early.

“Do you think we can just go back to Harvard?” Kili asked in a hesitant voice.

“Did you pay for the whole year?” Fili asked.

“Of course...” Kili nodded.

“So did I, so there is no sense in cancelling and trying to get the money back. We should finish our studies anyway.” Fili noticed calmly. He was driving because Kili was still a bit shaken by the events. “My only worry is the house...”

“I paid for a year in advance.” Kili noticed. “And the contract was in my name so uncle can’t cancel it.”

“So we pretty much have a place to live for now and studies to finish. We have several months to work out what next.” Fili summed up.

Kili gazed at him surprised with the composed and calm attitude and he saw reason in what the blond said. “You’re actually right...”

“One question... when talking with your parents you said you can finally do what you wanted... I’d like to hear about that.” Fili gently changed the topic.

“Oh that... I used to have this stupid dream...” Kili gasped.

“I want to hear everything about it...” Fili smiled at him gently, and as Kili began explaining his vision Fili began planning their next step.

\-----

“So what the fuck happened that you two left early?” Just two days later Tauriel and the gang came home to them.

“We had a fight with uncle.” Kili admitted.

Tauriel just gasped. “What was his problem?”

“The same.” Kili grimaced.

“Fucking shit...” Dain growled.

“Anyway I’m officially disinherited.” Kili added with a smile.

“And you’re actually smiling?” Legolas noticed.

“Well Fili has been going on about that my family has too much money, so let’s say it this way, we don’t really mind.” Kili smiled at them.

“And how the hell are you two planning to survive?” Gimli asked slowly.

“University is paid for, the house is paid for. We got some plans.” Kili just shrugged. He kept to himself they spent the last two days calculating just how much money they both really had, and setting the rules for spending and limits on Kili’s shopping was enough to still have a nice final sum of money. Enough for their plan.

“Fine, we’re doing the shopping.” Tauriel declared and gazed at the boys.

“We can’t... We don’t want to be a burden...” Kili noticed.

“You paid for the house, so it’s the least we can do.” Gimli noticed sternly.


	19. Chapter 19

Kili had more classes now, especially that Fili encouraged him to do what he wanted, so with Fili’s help he was doing his normal classes, but apart from that he was running around like crazy.

Tauriel kept to her word, and the fridge was always full, so both Fili and Kili continued cooking. Somehow the first nerves and stress were diminishing. Kili’s crazy idea was actually plausible enough to peruse it, and with Fili’s support he was ready to give it his all.

Before Easter they had a surprise visit from Bilbo.

“It’s great to see you Dad.” Kili hugged him with a smile.

“How are you two doing?” Bilbo asked slowly.

“We’re managing just fine.” Kili smiled at him. “How are you?”

“Not best.” Bilbo grunted. “It’s been a bit strange at home the last months. Thorin is stubborn as an old goat.”

“It’s fine.” Kili assured him. “We’re doing okay.” He assured him.

“I just came here to tell you, if you need anything, and I’m serious, you can always count on me. I have some money of my own and I can support you.” Bilbo assured him.

“Thank you Bilbo, but we have a few ideas.” Kili smiled at him.

“Will you come home for Easter?” Bilbo finally gasped.

“Are we invited?” Kili gazed at him.

Bilbo just inhaled. “I’m inviting you.”

“We will consider it, but no promises, we have to handle a few things.” Kili noticed calmly.

“Keep in touch with me please...” Bilbo hugged him again.

\------

“So what do you think?” Fili pulled Kili into his lap and opened his laptop.

“But before you take a look at the photos... It does need some work and paint.” Fili warned him.

“Let me see...” Kili opened the photos impatiently. With wide eyes he looked at the house and the area around it.

“So it’s like right on the beach?” Kili gasped delighted. “What about neighbours?”

“That’s the beautiful part... take a look at the satellite photos...” Fili opened the location.

“Internet?” Kili gasped.

“Broadband. The pluming, electricity and roof are new.” Fili noticed.

“Why is it so high up?” Kili gasped.

“Floods.” Fili gasped.

“I love the deck and the view...” Kili gasped delighted. “Are you sure we can afford it?” Fili pointed to a number.

“Is that rent?” Kili gasped seeing the price.

“Nope...” Fili smiled at him lightly.

“So now we know where we’re spending our spring break.” Kili nodded happily. “Independence has some really great advantages...”

\-----

The real estate agent was surprised with the way the viewing was heading. The girl was running around enthusiastically, but her boyfriend was asking the most detailed legal questions about the property possible.

“So why the price?” The boyfriend asked coldly.

“The owners have been in conflict for a long time, the inheritance a burden. So they just want to sell and split the money as fast as possible.” The agent explained. “The location is a bit too remote for most of our typical customers. Young families prefer more urbanized locations.” She added gazing at Kili.

“Honestly, it needs some work, lots of paint and maintenance. Some things were done, but others were neglected. The weather here can sometimes he unpredictable, you may get floods, or hurricanes. But so far this house lasted over fifty years, and never was flooded to the floor.” The agent spoke frankly.

“So you say the owners are in a hurry?” Fili noticed smelling their chance to nip even more off the starting price.

“They have been trying to sell for three months now.” The agent admitted.

“Twenty thousand less and we can pay in cash today.” Fili made the call and gazed at the agent. He knew Kili well enough to know he was already in love with the property.

The agent gasped. “That makes a difference.”

“It does.” Fili admitted. “But the chances for normal sale are low, most buyers need to wait for a credit decision and most banks won’t advise this location. Seriously, we can pay in cash and sign the contract even today.” Fili added.

“I need to contact the owners.” The agent noticed meekly.

“Call them, we’ll walk around and have a look.” Fili just smiled and followed Kili into the house.

“So what do you say?” Fili asked with a huge smile, but instead of an answer he got a sweet soft kiss.

“It’s beautiful!” Kili gasped enthusiastically. “I want to paint everything white! Imagine these windows white, the floor white and the walls white. I would add lace curtains, but nothing blocking the view.”

“So it’s good that I began tough negotiations with the agent.” Fili smirked. “Let’s take a look what we need to consider in our budget.” They walked around the deck, living room, the nice spacious kitchen. They peaked into the three bedrooms and two small bathrooms. There was a tiny laundry room, with the boiler and other utilities.

“Maybe we should get a building inspector?” Kili noticed soundly.

“They did that when preparing the property for sale.” Fili smiled. “He advised only one thing, but we can handle that within a few thousand.”

“How much will we have left for the renovation?” Kili asked unsure.

“It might be a bit tight, but we don’t have to do everything at once.” Fili noticed. “Do you think we could keep some of the furniture?”

“Some of it is really nice.” Kili smiled. “A bit of paint and new covers that’s all.”

“Good.” Fili hugged him from behind and gazed at the breathtaking view. “Home?” He asked with a smile.

“Looks like home!” Kili laughed gently.

“Let’s go and see if the agent took my first offer or not.” Fili kissed him lightly and guided him outside.

\-----

After registering their company Fili slowly implemented the plan they had. The first product a simple free game for mobile phones. Kili always loved computers, and had been experimenting with programming for a long time. When he showed Fili some of his first games, Fili easily devised a business plan. First version was free, but extra options were at a symbolic price. He liked what Kili did, but the question was what other people would think. After a carefully planned marketing campaign on face book and blogs, they decided to give it a go. Getting the patents and copyrights took a bit of time, but Fili was dead set on assuring Kili’s rights to his brainchild.

Four weeks from buying their dream house, Fili logged into their bank account and nearly fainted. He stared at the numbers not really comprehending where they came from.

“Darling?” He called into the bathroom.

“What?” Kili was drying his hair.

“Are you good in calculating tax?” Fili asked him with a sly smile.

“Why?” Kili gazed at him. Fili just extended his hand towards him and led him to the computer.

“I think we can renovate the whole house.” Fili whispered to him.

“I think we should publish three more games...” Kili smiled at him with so much confidence and happiness Fili could only kiss him and pull him towards the bed.

“So Easter we’re painting?” Fili smiled at him.

“Yup!” Kili jumped on him and dropped his clothes.

\-----

When Easter came around their bank account was looking completely different than after Christmas. Fili just laughed they could do whatever they wanted, so Kili urged him to call in a constructor to do the changes the inspector suggested.

“So you want the construction strengthened?” Boromir calmly walked around the house.

“Is there anything else you would suggest?” Fili asked him seriously. The professional constructor seemed to really know what he was talking about.

“I would add a few more beams to make the construction even stronger, the cost won’t be high. If you have some extra cash, one of my guys could make a beautiful walkway from the garage and front yard to the house.” Boromir proposed. “Have you checked all the facilities in the house?”

“It’s all good.” Fili assured him. “Prepare an estimate budget, and we’ll see how much we can squeeze out of our bank.”

“What about painting?” Boromir suggested.

“That’s the fun part!” Fili smiled honestly.

Kili was standing on a ladder in a light blue dress painting a wall.

“I’ll drive back tomorrow around one pm with the budget.” Boromir smiled and walked back to his car.

“So what else do you want to spend our money on?” Kili smiled seeing Fili’s happy face.

“We might make a nice walkway, depending on the estimate budget.” Fili smiled.

“That’s actually a good idea.” Kili noticed. “Now stop being lazy and scrape the other wall so I can paint it.”

“Are we seriously painting everything white?” Fili asked.

“Yup!” Kili grunted and reached for more paint.

\-----

“What are you two up to?” Tauriel gazed at Kili suspiciously.

“What?” Kili just smiled at her.

“You’re plotting something!” She pointed her finger at him.

“Me? Never!” He smiled at her.

\-----

“Just three more exams.” Fili smiled at Kili.

“Three more.” Kili noticed with a huge smile. “We might as well being packing.”

“We might...” Fili smiled.

“They are asking tones of questions...” Kili gasped as Fili’s lips went down his neck.

“They can ask all they want...” Fili noticed with a huge smile.

“They are plotting something as well...” Kili shivered as Fili’s lips reached his cock.

“We’re the masters in that...” Fili just smirked and began gently sucking.

\------

“So you two are leaving?” Tauriel asked sadly noticing the things packed in the garage.

“The rent ends at the end of July, so you guys can stay here a bit longer.” Kili noticed slowly.

“But when are you two moving?” Tauriel insisted.

“Probably next week.” He finally admitted.

“If you won’t keep in touch I’ll skin your ass the next time I see you!” She threatened.

“We’ll keep in touch!” Kili laughed lightly.

\------

“Get over here!” Tauriel pulled Gimli, Legolas and Dain into her bedroom. “They are leaving soon, so we need a decision.”

“We’re all in.” Gimli noticed.

“It’s only fair we do it that way.” Legolas smiled.

“So tomorrow?” Dain nodded.

“Tomorrow!” Tauriel smirked.

The next day she opened one of Kili’s bags and added a small parcel inside with a huge grin on her face.


	20. Chapter 20

Driving to Florida was a dream come true for Kili. It was a long way, so they shipped some of the boxes by a moving company. Arriving at their home, now painted and almost ready was the most exhilarating feeling ever.

“This is paradise!” Kili smiled as they finally pulled up.

“Our paradise!” Fili smiled at him. “Are we unpacking now?”

“No way, let’s go to the beach!” Kili pulled him towards their beach.

“Could you imagine we would be in a place like this when you defied your uncle for me?” Fili asked him warmly.

“I didn’t defy him for you... I did it for me...” Kili smirked. “But no, back then I was terrified.”

“I’m glad you put your faith in me...” Fili kissed him deeply.

“And you put your faith in me and my creativity...” Kili wrapped his legs around him.

When they came home, slowly unpacked and sat down on old wicker armchairs now painted white they both felt utterly happy.

\------

“So you came over for the summer or have you moved in permanently?” Boromir asked them seeing them in the shop.

“Permanently.” Fili admitted.

“Are you planning to search for jobs in town? It’s quite a drive.” Boromir noticed.

“Nah, we both work online.” Fili smiled at him.

“You should come to the Mexican Festival in town, it’s next Saturday, I’ll introduce you both to all the people worth knowing around here.” Boromir proposed.

“We’d really like that.” Kili smiled kindly.

“I’ll see you around!” Boromir bid them goodbye.

“Do you think I can get those white cushions?” Kili gazed at the furniture store.

“Let’s go inside.” Fili smiled at him, unable to refuse anything to Kili.

“So can we go home?” Fili asked after packing the new white cushions, some new bed spreads, curtains and blankets.

“Nope! Post office now! We need a PO box.” Kili smiled and Fili obediently drove him around town to all the things he wanted.

\------

When Kili unpacked his things and found the extra parcel at first he had no idea what to do with it.

“What’s that?” Fili noticed.

“I’m too scared to open it.” Kili noticed and sat on the bed.

“Was there a note?” Fili asked.

Kili passed him the note Tauriel attached. “Now we’re even.”

Fili inhaled and slowly unpacked the parcel, when he noticed the stash of cash he was stunned. It was more than they paid for their house. And more than they made in the last months. Almost half a million.

“Your friends are crazy...” Fili gasped. “What are we going to do with this?”

“I think we have our first four shareholders.” Kili smirked at him. “We’re going to invest it.”

“What crazy new idea is in your head?” Fili smiled at him and slowly began putting the money back into the parcel.

Kili just smiled and began telling his lover what direction he wanted their company to go.

\-----

Going to the local party proved to be really fun, apart from dancing, eating and laughing, they met a lot of local people. Faramir, Boromir’s brother was really nice. But the real revelation was meeting Aragorn. From word to work it turned out he was a software specialist, currently out of job, and he was very interested in what kind of online job the couple was doing.

“Why don’t you come by for a barbecue on Sunday and we could talk business.” Fili immediately caught their chance.

“You live up at old Harry’s house?” Aragorn asked surprised.

“Yup, way down the road that direction.” Kili noticed with a smile.

“Isn’t that the most secluded place to live?” Aragorn asked.

“That’s what we like best.” Fili answered.

When Aragorn arrived, gazing around curiously they gave themselves a while to get to know him better.

“So have you always lived here?” Fili asked the solemn man.

“Well, I come from this town, but I served in Iraq for five years.” Aragorn admitted. “It was the only way out of this shithole, and the only way to get an education.”

“So why did you come back?” Kili gently noticed.

Aragorn inhaled deeply. “I was broke, so I just crashed by at Boromir’s and began sulking.” He finally admitted.

“Why haven’t you sought a job in online security?” Kili asked after asking Aragorn and few technical questions.

“No jobs in this area, I was hoping to make some cash and move on, and then go back into my profession.” Aragorn admitted.

“What if we could propose a job?” Fili suddenly asked.

“What kind of job?” Aragorn gazed at him seriously.

“A job in your profession.” Kili smiled at him.

“I would say I’m very interested.” Aragorn admitted. “You mean here or in town?”

“The town would probably have better infrastructure. We need to set up a secure server. And I mean a seriously big secure server centre.” Kili told him.

After hearing the parameters Aragorn just blinked. “You would need a building for that, with great air conditioning, stable power supply and stable internet.”

“Do you think we could set it up here?” Fili pointed to their house.

“Not really...” Aragorn noticed.

“So help us pick the best location in town.” Kili told him with a smile.

After a two week search they chose a house near the power line. It had great power supply and best broadband in town. They commissioned Boromir to get the house ready, and meanwhile Kili and Aragorn began ordering the equipment.

Six weeks later Aragorn moved into the house to supervise the servers 24/7, at first the output was small but with every day the demand was growing. Aragorn just watched the number of pings on the server with agitation. The more the better for the small company he was working for.

\------

“Good Morning Darling!” An elder woman stopped Kili while shopping.

“Good Morning Mrs. Stevens.” Kili immediately remembered her name from the Mexican Festival.

“I’ve been wondering... I haven’t seen neither of you at the local church.” She noticed a bit sternly.

“I’m sorry to say so, but we’re not catholic.” Kili admitted shyly.

“Doesn’t matter, you will both be welcome. How long have you two been married now?” She asked him with a gentle smile. Kili just blushed and had no idea how to answer.

“Don’t mind my long tongue... It’s obvious only newlyweds would prefer such a remote location.” She winked at him and walked on.

\------

“I need to pick something up personally, would you like to come for a road trip with me?” Kili smirked at Fili.

“How long?” Fili gasped.

“I was thinking of two or three days...” Kili admitted.

“Fine...” Fili pulled him closer and rested his head in Kili’s neck.


	21. Chapter 21

The drive to Atlanta took a bit, but when Kili got the gear he needed to typed in the GPS a new address.

“Where are we going?” Fili gazed around puzzled seeing the ordinary suburban neighbourhood.

“Surprise?” Kili gasped as he stopped in front of an ordinary small poor looking house.

“Kee!” Fili hissed recognising the house.

“Come on...” Kili motioned him to get out and before Fili could stop him Kili rang the doorbell.

“Just a moment!” A voice from the inside asked them.

When the elder woman opened the door it became clear why they had to wait a bit, she was walking using a cane.

She stood there stunned in the doorway. “Fili?” She gasped with tears in her eyes.

“Good afternoon Mrs. Weller.” Fili greeted her politely.

“Please do come in!” She grabbed Fili’s and Kili’s hands and pulled them into the house.

She guided them to the living room. Kili gazed curiously at a few of Fili’s trophies on the mantelpiece.

“He was really great at football.” She smiled at Kili. “So tell me something about you Darling, I’m so happy he found the right girl for him.” The way she was talking clearly indicated she wasn’t thinking about the time Fili did not contact her.

“We met at Harvard.” Kili admitted shyly.

“You’re such a beautiful girl and smart.” The elder woman smiled. “I’m so happy...” She had tears in her eyes. “So what was Harvard?”

“It was great, we both graduated in June.” Fili slowly admitted.

“And what plans do you have now? Are you going to search for a job? Are you getting married?” The elder woman shot questions.

“We started an internet company.” Fili explained slowly. “So we’re not searching for job.”

“We decided to live in Florida, and we run the company from there.” Kili added ignoring the last question.

After a long chat they learnt that she broke her hip last winter, and hasn’t been able to walk properly. So she was pretty much stuck at home, and all alone. Fili slowly realised that despite the lack of contact the woman though a lot about him, and missed him, and deep inside he knew what he did was not fair. This woman gave him a home in the worst time of his life.

He walked out to the yard he remembered so well. Now full of weeds, but in the past so well kept and tended to.

“Boromir, does your aunt run that retirement home in town?” He asked his new friend. “Could you ask if she has a room available? My relative is in pretty bad shape, she broke her hip last year and I’d really like her much closer and with proper care.”

After a few minutes Boromir called back and said there was a free room. “I owe you one.” Fili smiled and walked back into the house.

He sat in front of the woman he owed really a lot, and finally managed to gasp. “If you’d like to live closer to us, there is a nice place with good care there.”

“Fili... as much as I’d love to be somewhere else... my disability pension...” The woman had tears in her eyes.

“You could sell or rent the house, and we would add the rest.” Kili immediately assured her.

“I don’t want to be a burden...” She began crying and Kili did not hesitate to hold her, he gazed at Fili with an accusation.

“I was a burden all those years you took care of me, let me set things right.” Fili gently embraced her as well.

“You were never a burden. The nicest, kindest, most hard working kid I ever met in my career as a teacher. I didn’t regret taking you in, not even for a second.” She gently assured him.

“Let us take care of you. You’ll love it there... Mrs. Stewart runs the nicest pension house. It has a beautiful view on the sea. We live nearby and we could visit you often.” Kili insisted.

“Do you think we could really manage it?” The woman was touched.

“Well could rent the house.” Fili suggested.

“Who would rent this desolate place? I’m so ashamed but I can’t take proper care of it with my leg...” She was clearly defeated by life.

“We’ll clean it up, pack your things, paint it and find a good agency to handle the rent.” Kili assured her.

It took them six days to get everything ready. Packing was easy, but painting and renovation took some time. Finally she signed a contract with a real estate agency, and they drove off.

“So what do you think?” Fili stopped the car in the town centre with the view on the beach and sea.

“Paradise...” Mrs. Weller gasped.

“Wait till you see your new home.” Kili pointed to one of the quiet buildings. It looked like a small pension house.

“Kili and Fili!” Boromir greeted them at the door. “And you must be Mrs. Weller! I hope you will feel at home here!”

“It’s really beautiful here.” She noticed touched.

“This is my aunt Ginger, she runs the house here.” Boromir introduced them.

“Let me show you to your room.” Ginger took her hand and guided her to one of the rooms on the ground floor.

“So what do you think?” Fili asked seeing the nice sunny room. There was a comfortable bed, a TV, a table with a few chairs, a desk and a spacious wardrobe.

“It’s beautiful!” Mrs. Weller gasped. “I won’t be able to repay you both!” She hugged Kili and Fili.

“You don’t have to.” Fili assured her warmly.

“We serve three meals a day, there is a rehabilitation facility just next door, and we’ll set a visit with the doctor tomorrow.” Ginger immediately took control with a kind smile.

“This is just too good to be true!” The elder woman smiled.

\-----

“We need a board meeting.” Kili grunted looking at his laptop.

“A board meeting?” Fili noticed. “We’re the board....” He noticed.

“That’s what I meant, we need to sit down and have a business board meeting.” Kili grunted.

“Fine!” Fili pulled out some paper, and pens and sat down at their dining room table.

“So CEO begin the meeting.” Kili smirked at him.

Fili grunted and pulled his laptop closer.

“The last three weeks the profit has sky rocketed. Your first five games are in top income, the number of clicks pretty astonishing.” Fili noticed. “We got at least three hundred thousand players, out of which over one hundred twenty thousand decided to use the paid services.”

“As much as I like making these small games for phones... I’m thinking of something bigger.” Kili admitted hesitantly.

“How are the servers dealing with the traffic?” Fili noticed slowly.

“They were designed for much more. I planned them out for the traffic ten million people would generate at one time.” Kili noticed slowly.

“We talked about something bigger, but you were worried about the security and copy rights. You were scared someone would crack the code and avoid payments.” Fili noticed.

“I have a new idea...” Kili smiled. “I want to do a MMORPG, with a low monthly payment.”

“Like Warcraft?” Fili gazed at him surprised with the idea.

“In a way, but I want it different. With a story line and a campaign. I began drawing the concept...” Kili admitted.

“So what about the code and security reasons?” Fili noticed slowly.

“I cracked a new code.” Kili noticed with a huge blush.

“So patent registration again?” Fili gasped annoyed. “Fine, I’ll deal with that shit... but the question is what next?”

“I want an online shop...” Kili gasped.

“With what?” Fili was puzzled beyond reason.

“With brand merchandise...” Kili noticed. “All the big brands make T-shirt and other stuff. My fans have been asking about stuff like that.”

“Kee... we’re talking about a huge things now. We would need to design the merchandise, order it, preferable in China... set up a warehouse, get some staff to prepare orders and shipments... Set up a website... the list is huge...” Fili gasped.

“Is the investment too big for our financial possibilities?” Kili gasped unsure.

Fili just gasped, and gazed at the numbers. “We would have to do much more marketing as well... set up a real office with a secretary...” He inhaled, but seeing the sadness in Kili’s eyes he felt like he just kicked a puppy.

“I’ll calculate it, you begin to design the t-shirts and what you want in the shop.” Fili finally nodded and was rewarded with a huge smile and a tender kiss, which quickly turned into a sensual battle of two tongues.

\-----

“Hi Dad!” Kili picked up the phone seeing Bilbo was calling. They talked on the phone regularly, but somehow every time he felt stressed.

“Hi Kili...” Bilbo’s voice hung low, a tone Kili had never heard before from his beloved parent.

“What’s wrong?” Kili asked him slowly.

“Kili, I know you both wanted a lot of privacy... but I was wondering...” Bilbo’s voice went low as if he was crying. “Could we come and visit? I mean me and the kids.”

“Bilbo’s what’s wrong?” Kili suddenly felt all emotional.

“I miss you, we all miss you... and it’s been pretty bad at home.” Bilbo admitted.

Kili’s head was getting jumbled up. “What do you mean bad?”

“We officially separated. The lawyers are working out the conditions of divorce.” Bilbo gasped in a teary voice.

“Bilbo?” Kili had tears in his eyes. Fili walked up to him and took the phone. “Bilbo?”

“Fili?” Bilbo gasped emotionally.

“You can come with the kids, the house isn’t very big but we’ll make it work.” Fili assured him in a calm voice. “Just pack and send the things by courier, you can stay with us as long as you need.”

“Thank you both...” Bilbo gasped.

“I’ll text you the address.” Fili assured him calmly.

The calmness and sincerity in his voice finally made Bilbo calm down a bit.

When the call ended Fili hugged Kili with all his strength.

“Seems we need to buy some furniture for the last two rooms...” Fili gasped.

“How are we going to fit five kids and an adult here?” Kili took in the doorway gazing at the average size room.

“Let’s drive to that furniture shop in town...” Fili noticed.

“I need to measure it first...” Kili ran around the rooms and measured them and drew a sketch.


	22. Chapter 22

“Hey Boromir, do you mind if we borrow your truck for a few hours? Some family is dropping by and we need more beds and stuff...” Fili called their friend.

“You know what? I’m pretty bored, so I’ll meet you at Martin’s furniture shop at one?” Boromir proposed.

“That sounds even better.” Fili admitted.

\-----

Kili was running around the shop and measuring furniture. Finally he gasped and showed the project to Fili.

“Do you think it will all fit?” Fili gasped.

“It just has to.” Kili shrugged.

“So three bunk beds, and a ordinary double bed?” Fili noticed.

“We need bed spreads, sheets, pillow...” Kili gasped making the list. “And a wardrobe, or something like that...”

“Let’s just buy it all and work it out. We might as well put one bunk bed in the wide corridor between the rooms.” Fili noticed.

“That’s not a bad idea!” Kili smiled at him. “You’re fucking smart!” He kissed him and rushed towards Mrs. Martin to buy what they needed.

“You know what?” Fili stopped him. “Let’s buy a thick white curtain and make that corridor a third small room.”

“You’re a fucking genius!” Kili smiled and gave the owner a list of what they needed.

“We’ll have it all ready in half an hour, do you need transport?” She asked kindly.

“Boromir should arrive soon.” Fili assured her.

“Do you need anything else?” She asked.

“Everything!” Kili noticed and began running around pulling out towels, bed spreads, pillows, covers.

“What do you think?” Fili pointed to a nice white thick curtain, with nice light blue stripes.

“Perfect! But find a way to put it there!” Kili yelled at him.

Fili gazed at the huge pile of things, and the shocked shop assistant. And just inhaled. “Kili’s family is visiting.” He whispered to the owner.

“Did you buy out the whole shop?” Boromir laughed seeing the pile of things.

“Plus the furniture...” Fili grunted pretending to be upset about the shopping.

“Let’s handle the big stuff, and let the women with the details.” Boromir grunted and pulled Fili towards the truck and the storage.

Faramir soon showed up and helped them pack the huge boxes onto the truck.

“I’ll stay with Kili. You go and start putting it together.” Faramir nodded at Fili.

“Thanks!” Fili smiled at him.

\-----

“Is this it?” Faramir pointed at the full bags with things Kili bought.

“I think so...” Kili inhaled and passed his credit card.

“Let’s go then...” Faramir helped him carry all the bags into the elegant car.

Kili drove all the way confidently, when they arrived Fili and Boromir had pulled out the beds and began painting them white to accommodate the style of the house.

“Mahal I love you so much for reading my mind!” Kili ran up to Fili and kissed him disregarding the paint on his and the audience.

“We have an all white house... what other colour could these be?” Fili kissed him deeply.

“Where do you want this?” Faramir pointed to the beam for the curtain.

“I’ll show you...” Kili guided him towards the house.

By the evening the beds were painted and when they dried, Boromir and Faramir helped them carry them in.

“I bet you guys are hungry...” Kili noticed asking them to the table.

“What is this?” Boromir gazed at the dish suspiciously.

“Baked ribs in a baked red bell pepper sauce...” Kili gasped.

“My favourite!” Fili just smiled at put a big portion on his plate.

“Damn you should run a restaurant!” Boromir admitted tasting the dish.

“Don’t give Kili strange ideas... I’ve been having enough trouble as it is...” Fili grunted. “By the way, do you know of any big warehouse or that kind of building in the area? Our business seemed to be expanding...”

“What do you plan to do?” Faramir gazed at them curiously.

“Kili planned out an internet shop... to go along our main business... and now I’m struggling with the practical side...” Fili grunted.

“So you basically need a place to store merchandise and later pack it and ship it?” Faramir noticed soundly.

“And at least two or three people to actually do the packing and handling...” Fili noticed.

“I could help you out...” Faramir admitted.

“Don’t you two work together?” Fili asked slowly.

“Only with big jobs... I mainly help aunt Ginger, driving around her pensioners, sometimes transporting things in the truck...” Faramir gasped. “It’s pretty difficult to get a job here. No real industry, the town is off the tourist tracks, no production and nothing really.”

“It will take a bit before we set up everything, but later why not...” Fili smiled at him.

“The old ship yard!” Boromir suddenly noticed.

“Yeah there is a big dock and storage building!” Faramir noticed. “And it’s for rent by the city council.”

“It would require a bit of renovation, but it’s in a great location.” Boromir noticed.

“Damn another trip to the bank...” Fili gasped pretending to be terrified with the financial side of it.

“Actually I bet that if you promise to hire a few locals, you might even get a preferable rent price.” Boromir noticed. “I’ll talk with the council.”

“We’d really appreciate it.” Kili smiled at him.

“And I’d really appreciate the renovation job.” Boromir laughed.

\-----

The next day Kili got up early and began decorating the two and a half rooms. The smallest room got the double bed, a chest of drawers and a wardrobe. A nice blue carpet and gentle lace curtains. The room with the two bunk beds, got two wardrobes, a blue carpet. The tiny corridor with the bunk bed, turned out better than they thought it would. The white curtain created a wall, and a cosy space. After preparing all the beds, placing towels and carpets, moving some chairs and small tables and lamps, Kili declared he needed to do the shopping, just in case they came soon.

“Let’s go then...” Fili guided him towards the car.

Kili went a bit crazy in the tiny local shop, but Fili could only support him in his frenzy. Feeding two people and feeding eight people were two different stories.

“So family is coming to visit?” The shop assistant smiled.

“Six people...” Fili gasped and paid for the food.

“Bilbo?” Kili’s voice startled him.

“Kee?” The small man immediately embraced Kili.

“Kee!” Pearl and Vinca immediately pulled Kili away from Bilbo and hugged him.

“Good to see you!” Fili came over and greeted the kind man.

“We decided to hit the road after the phone call.” Bilbo smiled and pointed towards the van. “We just stopped for some ice cream and drinks...”

“Kili?” The boys finally noticed their brother and immediately rushed out of the car and ambushed Kili.

“It’s just down the road, around twenty minutes.” Fili noticed. “I bet you’re tired....” He gazed at Bilbo.

“Kili drive the van, I’ll take Bilbo in our car.” Fili quickly decided.

“Fine!” Kili smiled and took the keys form Bilbo. “All aboard or walk!” He laughed and got behind the wheel. The kids did not hesitate to get in.

“Is it far?” Frodo asked calmly, but the other boys were going crazy.

“Nope...” Kili smiled at them.

“Is this your house?” Vinca gasped with amazement seeing the beach house.

“Yup!” Kili stopped the car in front of the garage.

“You have a beach?” Pip yelped and ran towards the pathway to the beach.

“It’s the most beautiful place in the world!” Merry announced looking down on the beach.

“Let’s unpack first and start dinner, then I’ll show you all around.” Kili told them calmly.

Soon the second car drove up. Bilbo much calmer and composed. Kili could just smile, Fili was a master of assuring certainty.

“So can we really sleep here?” Frodo gazed at the bunk beds amazed.

“I’ve always wanted a bed like this!” Pip yelped. “I want to sleep at the top!”

“Come on...” Kili showed the girls to the cosy corridor room. “I know it’s small, but I guessed you would want something away from the boys.

“It’s cosy.” Vinca just smiled at him. “We love it here!”

“It’s beautiful!” Pearl assured him.

“I’ll start dinner and you guys unpack and make yourself at home.” Kili told them, and he joined Bilbo and Fili in the kitchen.

“How are you holding up Dad?” Kili asked him gently.

“We’ll talk a bit later...” Bilbo apologised. “I’m just happy we could come here to be with you.”

“You’re always welcome here.” Fili assured him warmly. After a very loud dinner on the deck, Fili pulled the kids for a walk on the beach, leaving Kili and Bilbo alone.

“Dad?” Kili gazed at Bilbo.

“After Christmas... everything began going to hell.” Bilbo gasped. “Thorin was always in a bad mood, saying things about Fili, you, me, accusing everybody of greed and selfishness... I have no idea what happened to him, but somehow the man I fell in love with and I married changed... so rapidly and drastically I woke up one day and realised I don’t know him anymore... It’s so good to see the kids smile again... the last months they became really stressed. No matter how much I would try to protect them Thorin’s words reached them and hurt them.”

“Bilbo I’m so sorry... I have a feeling my actions led to this...” Kili had tears in his eyes.

“It’s not your fault...” Bilbo gasped and hugged him tightly. “I’m really happy we could come here... I had no idea where to go...”

“Are you seriously going as far as divorce?” Kili asked.

“The lawyers are settling the separation.” Bilbo gasped. “And they are working out the divorce settlement as well.”

“Who is representing you?” Kili asked slowly.

“Gloin.” Bilbo gasped.

“And uncle?” Kili noticed.

“Balin.” Bilbo answered.

“That means you will get a fare offer.” Kili noticed.

“I told him I don’t want anything.” Bilbo gasped. “He can keep his fortune. I’m walking away with what I had.”

“What about the kids?” Kili noticed.

“Gloin insists on alimony for the kids and for me.” Bilbo gasped. “But I don’t really care. I have enough to start a new life with the kids.”

“Won’t Thorin fight for the kids?” Kili was stunned and full of disbelief.

“His last words were that I can take my lice with me...” Bilbo gasped with defeat.

Kili blinked and gazed at him surprised but he did not say his mind. Thorin really loved the kids, such words in his mouth were shocking.

\-----

“Gandalf? It’s Kili I think we need to talk.” Kili told the old man on the phone.

“What’s troubling you?” Gandalf asked slowly.

“Grandfather Thror... Thorin is behaving just like him.” Kili noticed.

“Is he really?” Gandalf mused.

“Bilbo is divorcing him, he said Thorin was obsessed about money and he accused everyone of stealing and taking money from him, even the kids.” Kili explained.

“That really is a predicament...” The old man grumbled. “What do you expect from me?”

“Go and talk to him, and see if he’s okay. He’s all alone now.” Kili told him slowly.

“I’ll do my best.” Gandalf hung up.

\-----

“What’s bothering you?” Fili asked as they finally made it to bed.

“Thorin...” Kili noticed.

“What about him?” Fili asked him slowly.

“I’m scared I might be like him one day.” Kili confessed looking at the ceiling.

“Kili, you’re you. You would never do anything like that...” Fili embraced him tightly.

“I might.” Kili growled. “My great-grandfather Thror had schizophrenic delusions about grandeur and money. Of course no one evaluated him back then or diagnosed him, but that’s what it probably was.”

“So you’re saying what Thorin is doing... is a form of mental illness?” Fili noticed slowly.

“It might be.” Kili noticed sadly. “Gandalf is going to visit him.”

“Kili I don’t know what to say...” Fili noticed slowly.

“I won’t be mad at you for leaving me if I go crazy like that...” Kili had tears in his eyes.

“Kili I’d stay by your side no matter what.” Fili kissed him deeply, but Kili continued crying.

“I don’t want you to suffer because I might inherit schizophrenia...” Kili cried. “Many people in my family were really fucked up...”

“Marry me.” Fili suddenly said, Kili just gazed at him surprised.

“What?” He gasped.

“Marry me, for good and for bad, in sickness and in health.” Fili repeated.

“You’d take me with the chance that I might one day...?” Kili gasped.

“You might and you might not.” Fili soundly noticed. “You’re my whole world. And nothing, absolutely nothing matters apart from you...” Fili kissed him with emotion.

“Fee?” Kili kissed him back feverishly. “I love you so much...”

“Is that a yes?” Fili asked with a smirk and pressed him into the bed.

“Yes.” Kili gasped before their lips crushed together again.


	23. Chapter 23

"So you're getting married?" Vinca gasped delighted.

"Seems so." Fili grunted overwhelmed with the reaction of Kili's family. They were delighted and the kids especially grasped the idea with huge enthusiasm.

"We need to talk to Margo." Kili noticed.

"Margo?" Pearl asked curiously.

"Fili's foster mom." Kili calmly explained.

"Were you thinking of something big?" Bilbo asked slowly.

"Not really." Kili grunted. "More like just the two of us and maybe you guys."

"Fine let's get it done as soon as possible." Fili noticed grimly.

"I'd really like that..." Kili smiled at him happily.

"I'll go get Margo for lunch, do you need anything from town?" Fili asked him slowly.

"Buy some fruit and flour, we're baking fresh bread." Bilbo asked him.

"Let's go to the beach!" Kili encouraged the kids.

"Can we go for a swim?" Pip squeaked.

"Of course!" Bilbo smiled.

"Change and take towels." Kili smiled at them. "And I'll go change as well."

"Kee?" Frodo suddenly asked.

"Yes Frodo?" Kili gazed at him.

"Are you always going to be dressed as a girl now?" Frodo asked looking at him carefully.

"Yup." Kili nodded.

"So you're like a sister now?" Merry summed up.

"More or less." Kili smiled at him. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Merry smiled at him. "You're still our Kili."

"I love you guys!" Kili embraced the kids tightly. "Now go change or no swimming!"

When the kids came back in swimming trunks and with towels, and the girls in nice swimming suits. Kili was wearing a nice light very short dress.

"One rule!" He pointed at the wild boys. "No swimming without me or Fili, the water can be dangerous."

"Are there sharks here?" Frodo asked worried.

"Rarely." Kili admitted.

When they came back Fili was preparing lunch along with Margo, the elder woman just smiled seeing the kids run in and hug Fili.

"Kili's brothers?" Margo asked with a smile.

"Pip, Merry and Frodo." Fili introduced the boys.

"What class are you in?" The woman asked with a kind smile.

"Second." Merry answered.

"All three of you?" She gazed at them curiously.

"We're almost the same age!" Pip yelled. "Frodo was born in March, I'm from December, and Merry was born in January."

"They are adopted..." Fili gently whispered to Margo.

"I see!" She smiled. "Do you like broccoli?" She asked tentatively.

"We love green food!" Frodo smiled.

"Hello!" Vinca walked in, with Pearl.

"Oh my!" Margo smiled. "You're both as beautiful, just as your sister." The kids looked at her puzzled, and then noticed she was talking about Kili.

"Kili is our brother..." Pip grunted, but got a kick from Merry.

"Now he's a girl." Merry reminded him.

"He dresses as a girl, but he's not really a girl." Frodo noticed in a-matter-of-fact tone. Margo just gazed at them, to the blushing girls and even more blushing Kili.

"You shouldn't be talking about personal things in front of strangers." She gently scolded them. "Kili will personally chose who to tell such details and who not to. You should apologies to her."

"We're sorry..." The boys hugged Kili.

"It's okay. Margo is family." Kili told them. "But she's right, most of the people here think I'm a girl, and I don't really want everyone to know."

"We'll keep our mouths shut..." Frodo assured him.

"And we'll make sure Pip keeps his shut as well." Merry added.

Fili drove Margo back after the a day with the crazy bunch and a family dinner. Fili and Kili told Margo about their plans, and she said she would gladly take part in the ceremony.

The next day Kili spent some time finding the nearest justice of piece and appointing a date.

"Will you stay with us till the ceremony?" Kili asked Bilbo when it turned out they had to wait two weeks. "

Actually I've been thinking... If I am to settle down with the kids, why not somewhere near here?" Bilbo noticed with a smile.

"The real estate here is pretty cheap, and there is a good school in town." Kili smiled at him.

"A great idea..." Bilbo smiled shyly. "Is there a website of the local real estate agent?"

"We better talk to Boromir first." Kili smiled and called the constructor. After a long phone call he learnt there were three houses in town for sale, and he quickly wrote down the addresses.

"Fili, will you take care of the kids?" Kili yelled at him.

"Of course darling! We were just about to go to the beach!" Fili yelled back from the garden.

"Let's go!" Kili grabbed his car keys.

They met Boromir in town and the man gave them directions to the houses. The first and second were too small, but the third was just right. But there were people still living there. Boromir confidently walked to the door.

"Hello Jill!" He smiled at the woman. "Are you still thinking of selling?"

"I've even tried... I sent the offer to several real estate agents, but they said the house is too big... and that the market is frozen." She explained in a low voice.

"My friends here are searching for a big house for a family of six, and we were wondering if you would be interested in showing them around." Boromir proposed.

"You're Kili? From old Harry's house?" Jill noticed with a smile.

"Nice to meet you!" Kili greeted her. "My family wants to move in town, so we'd really like a look around."

"Please come in!" Jill smiled. She showed them around, there was a nice living room, big kitchen, an office, and six big bedrooms. Everything nicely furnished and well decorated. It was close to the town beach and school.

"Why are you thinking of selling?" Kili asked her gently.

"The house made sense when the kids were living with us... Jenny is at university, Mike moved out and found a job in Boston, and Jake got married and moved to California. We're all alone here now, so we'd like to move to California to be closer to Jake and our grand-kids." Jili explained.

"What price were you thinking of?" Bilbo asked scared to hear the answer.

"We wanted..." She named the price. "But the agent said that if we get fifty thousand less, it's already a good deal." She gasped. She finally named the minimal price they were ready to take just to get rid of it.

Bilbo just blinked and stared at her.

"Let me talk with my dad." Kili pulled Bilbo out of the house and into the garden.

"Can you afford it?" Kili asked him slowly.

"If I spend that much I will have to find a job..." Bilbo noticed sadly.

"We're opening an office here in town and we were going to hire some people anyway, so if you'd like the job is yours." Kili told him slowly.

"What kind of office?" Bilbo asked slowly.

"I'll explain on the way home." Kili told him with a smile. "So what do you think?"

"This place is great!" Bilbo admitted. "But I'm scared..."

"Let's go!" Kili walked in confidently, and restarted the negotiations with Jill.

\------

“So now I’m broke...” Bilbo mumbled when they came back.

“You’re forgetting about us...” Kili told him. “and we’re far from broke. Gloin is still handling the Took and Paladin money for the kids, so we could invest some of that into a house.”

“You think we could?” Bilbo noticed.

“For sure.” Kili told him. “Call Gloin and tell him how much you need and you should get it from their inheritance, just write the house in their name and it should work.”

“So what’s this job you’re offering?” Bilbo changed the topic.

“We’re opening an online shop with fan stuff.” Kili slowly told him.

“What kind of fan stuff?” Bilbo asked slowly.

“T-shirts, caps, clothes, but also kid stuff like school bags, everything really.” Kili explained.

“I mean what brand?” Bilbo asked him.

“My brand.” Kili noticed.

“Explained because I can’t follow.” Bilbo told him before getting out of the car.

“We started a software company making games and things like that, and now that it’s booming we want to go further and create something even better and bigger, but the fans keep asking about merchandise...” Kili explained.

“New Age Games?” Bilbo gasped surprised adding all the fact and dates together.

“You know the name?” Kili was surprised.

“Our investment branch pointed it out as the most booming software company now.” Bilbo inhaled. “I should have known it was you two. Who does the programming for you?”

“I do.” Kili confessed shyly and the amazed stare he got from Bilbo was the best reward in his life.

“I knew you were smart... but this means you’re simply a genius... I’m so proud of you!” Bilbo kissed him gently and hugged him. “Let’s go home and tell the kids the good news.”

When Fili heard Bilbo decided to buy a house nearby, and to actually run their online shop he was relieved.

“I was praying for a miracle, and here you are!” Fili hugged him. “Slowly it’s becoming a bit too much...”

“Don’t worry!” Bilbo smiled at him. “I’ll help to the best of my ability.”

“We want to help too.” Pearl surprised them.

“What do you mean?” Kili asked her slowly.

“We’re asking for part time jobs at the shop.” Vinca noticed. “We’re old enough.”

“I need to think about it.” Bilbo told them slowly gazing at the fifteen year old Pearl and sixteen year old Vinca. “But they will need a lot of help setting it all up.”

The girls just smiled, that wasn’t a no.

\-----

“What are you doing?” Pearl gasped seeing Vinca still playing with her phone. He looked down from the top bed.

Vinca just smiled and hid her phone.

\-----

“27th of August, Tallahassee.” Tauriel gazed at the text message, and took in the address, she quickly goggled what it was. She gazed at Vinca’s contact information, and soon it dawned on her what that date meant.

“Legolas call in the gang, we’re crashing a wedding.” Tauriel called her brother.

“Whose wedding?” Legolas replied barely conscious.

“Fili’s and Kili’s.” She smiled to herself.


	24. Chapter 24

The last days before the wedding went by like crazy. The wedding one issue to deal with, but the real hassle was inspecting the warehouse, commissioning Boromir to start working on that. Kili prepared the designs so Fili and Bilbo ordered a first products from a textile company in China. The volume of work was huge but they all had hope the company would really make a profit and give them all stability.

The house was yet another thing to deal with. When the owners moved out, it was time to move in. So Bilbo’s and the kids things stored in their garage had to be taken to the house. Bilbo signed the kids for the local school and high school, and thankfully Margo volunteered for babysitting the kids in the afternoons. Their house was just a short walk from her home, so she said she could use the extra activity.

“I’m going to go crazy...” Kili complained trying to work in the evening.

“Relax darling...” Fili’s gently massaged his shoulders. “We’re doing just fine... Soon we’ll open the shop, and everything will slow down...”

“Somehow I have a feeling it won’t...” Kili gasped and continued tapping in codes.

“I’ll be right there next to you... all the way.” Fili kissed him gently and watched as Kili was typing. “So what is this?” He gazed at the code.

“This is the big thing.” Kili gasped. “I’m working on the main frame. Later I’ll need a lot of help from you...”

“What kind of help?” Fili asked surprised.

“You’re going to help me draw it.” Kili smirked.

\-----

They didn’t invite many people from the town, just the four they knew best. Boromir, Faramir, their aunt Ginger and Aragorn.

Kili put on the dress he got from Fili for Christmas, and Fili got a nice dark blue suit for the occasion. To their surprise as the ceremony was about to begin a few known faces showed up. More than a few.

Tauriel just motioned them to sit down and sent a huge smile to Kili.

“May we proceed?” The Justice of Piece began.

After the vows, signing the documents, and sharing a sweet kiss. It was finally over.

“You look so beautiful!” Tauriel hugged Kili tightly.

“Congratulations!” Eowyn hugged him sincerely.

“We’re all so happy for you!” Arwen hugged him.

“Ori!” Kili gasped and hugged his best friend.

Legolas noticed some of the guests wanted to leave but he firmly stood by the door. “It’s time for the wedding reception...” He told the firmly.

“We’re not having a reception...” Fili noticed meekly.

Their friends just laughed. “Oh yes you are!” Dwalin finally grunted.

“My cousin without a reception?” Dain hissed. “No way!”

“Come on!” Tauriel pushed Kili at his husband and pulled both of them towards a nearby restaurant.

“Tauriel!” Kili gasped realising it was a posh top class restaurant.

“What? You didn’t invite us so we decided to take care of the food!” She laughed.

“A toast!” Gimli hissed and Bilbo stood up.

“As the father of the bride, I must say this truly is a fantastic surprise!” He raised his glass. “Thank you dear family and friends for everything! But especially thank you Ori for getting these two together!”

“No problem!” Ori yelled back.

“I hope this is the beginning of a very long happy life together!” Bilbo continued.

\-----

After the toast, everyone sat down and began eating the fabulous dinner ordered by Tauriel, she went all out and organised a fantastic dinner.

“So tell me about the place where you live now?” Tauriel took Kili’s hand and smiled.

“It’s a really quiet place at the seaside...” Kili smiled.

“Duh I guessed so on basis of the photos you put up on face book!” She gasped. “Are we finally invited to visit you?”

“You’re always welcome!” Fili smiled at her.

“So a foursome?” Legolas embraced Fili from behind.

“Fuck off!” Fili growled at him.

“We’re getting married too...” Gimli admitted.

“You accepted?” Kili smiled at him.

“Finally! He made me wait almost one and a half year!” Legolas complained.

Dain just glared at him and back to Tauriel. “You’re lucky anyway.” He grimaced.

“Stop beating around the bush and ask me finally you dope...” Tauriel hissed.

“Will you marry me?” Dain gulped.

“Yes.” Tauriel just gasped and continued chatting with Kili as if nothing special just happened.

“You’re together?” Fili asked Dain slowly.

“Not yet...” Dain blushed madly. Fili just raised his eyebrows surprised.

Ori was dancing with Dwalin, soon Fili and Kili hit the dance floor as well.

“May I?” Boromir smiled at the beautiful blond girl.

“You may.” She took his hand and joined the dance floor. Her brother just glared at the man dancing with his sister.

\------

“So have you known Fili and Kili a long time?” Arwen asked the man sitting to her left.

“A few weeks.” Aragorn admitted. “They are my bosses.”

“Really? So they did start a company?” Arwen gazed at him surprised.

“That was predictable.” Ro noticed with a smile. “They are both geniuses when it comes to business.”

“After all they did graduate Harvard.” Dan added.

“Harvard?” Aragon gazed at them surprised.

“So tell me more about your hometown.” Arwen changed the topic with a gentle smile.

\-----

After dancing with Boromir, Eowyn saw the younger brother gaze at her with some kind of interest, so he nodded gently and soon she was back to the dance floor.

She gazed into those passionate blue eyes and she immediately knew which brother she liked better.

\-----

“We found you so now we’re not letting you go!” Tauriel smiled at Kili and drove after them to the town.

“Is there a hotel somewhere here?” Legolas asked as they stopped in the town.

“We got a cramped place for eight.” Fili grimaced.

“Great news!” Dain noticed. “Lead the way!”

“Do you need a place to stay?” Faramir gently asked the kind girl he met at the wedding.

“We could use something.” Eowyn admitted.

“We can put you up.” Faramir proposed.

\------

“This is paradise.” Tauriel noticed sitting on the deck early in the morning and drinking a coffee with Fili and Kili.

“We love it here.” Fili admitted.

“No wonder...” She inhaled.

“Was it just me or did you accept Dain?” Kili smiled.

“If I wait any longer for that redneck to make a move I’ll go grey...” Tauriel hissed.

Both of them just laughed.

“I’ll send you an invitation soon, I’m not planning to wait any longer.” Tauriel winked at them.

“I was thinking, maybe we should have a beach party?” Kili smiled.

“A great idea Darling.” Fili gently kissed him.

“Can I invite everyone over?” Tauriel smiled.

“You should.” Kili replied in a light tone.


	25. Chapter 25

The news about the party spread like wildfire, and apart from the people invited half of the town showed up.

Kili just watched the people he got to know amazed they showed up with barbecues, food and a drinks. The kids were running around playing in the sand, and the adults were chatting and just having a great time.

“I’m so happy for you darling!” Mrs. Stevens told Kili with a smile.

“It was high time.” Kili smiled at her.

“He made you an honest woman, now think about making that slim tummy of your a little more substantial...” She winked at him, causing Kili to blush madly.

After tones of good wishes, some gifts and card, Kili felt as if he finally found the right place for them to live. Fili embraced him tightly, as the party was slowly dying out.

“We’re going to stay here forever.” Fili whispered to him gently.

“I think you’re right!” Kili smiled and kissed him gently.

“We’re hitting the road tomorrow.” Gimli told them slowly. “But it seems Eowyn is staying a bit longer.” He pointed to the blond obviously infatuated with Faramir.

“But expect us to come back!” Legolas pointed at them.

\----

Next morning Dwalin and Ori drove over from Bilbo’s house.

Dwalin looked at them seriously and as they sat down both newlyweds he had some bad news.

“What’s going on?” Kili noticed worried.

“Thorin...” Dwalin began and stopped. “It’s been pretty bad, and Gandalf wants to sent him to a private mental clinic.”

“So it is schizophrenia?” Kili gasped with tears.

“No, he’s having a psychotic breakdown. And he needs specialised treatment, but apart from that he’s been unstable.” Dwalin added in a grim tone.

“What do you mean by unstable?” Fili asked slowly.

“We had to isolate him from the company and decision making. Balin is running Erebor right now.” Dwalin told them slowly.

Kili noticed the gaze Dwalin was sending his way.

“What do you expect from me?” Kili noticed slowly.

“From both of you.” Dwalin noticed. “As much as I love my brother... as much as he can handle Erebor for a short period, he cannot run it as it should be run.”

There was a grim silence. Fili and Kili were gazing at each other.

“We’re not going to New York.” Fili made the call firmly.

“I’m not asking you to. I’m asking you to sit in the management board, and supervise as much as you can remotely from here.” Dwalin begged them.

“Kili, you own thirty percent of Erebor. Bilbo officially still has ten. That’s enough to take over management.” Dwalin pointed out. “As much as I understand your hard feelings for Thorin, it’s rather important to keep the company running.”

“We need to think about it. Our own company takes up a lot of time.” Fili noticed slowly.

“Bilbo told me you’re starting something new up here, I could give you some support with that.” Dwalin noticed slowly.

“What kind of help?” Fili noticed slowly.

“Any you might need...” Dwalin smirked happily.

\-----

Thorin was in a hollow well. He felt his whole world collapse. He felt lost. It had been days, weeks, months since he felt normal. His head was twirling, his reality blurring. He had never felt so cold and so alone in his life. He lost his reason to live and the meds they were giving him were making him nauseous. Or was that the memory of someone’s tears. That someone used to be important, but now his name was lost in his haze.

\-----

After a few days of thinking Fili knew they could only make one decision. So with huge pain he sat down to the computer and wrote an e-mail to Dwalin. The next days he was flooded with news about Erebor, and after a few sleepless nights he dug through it. When the huge pile of tasks was dealt with he called in Bilbo.

“I know it hurts you a lot... but as much as I want to do this correctly, I need you.” Fili assured him.

“Fine... I’ll help you.” Bilbo grunted and agreed to come over to work on the documents from Erebor.

\-----

He felt angry for some reason, the meds were calming it down, but it was still there. Betrayal. He felt cheated. But he had no memory who cheated him. In his dreams his anger often had a nice young face, blue eyes and blond hair. Other times it was a beautiful girl with long dark hair.

\-----

The shop and warehouse were all set up, the marketing campaign went out and bam... the first week thirty nine orders. The next week one hundred and thirty. Two months from opening, they had to order more merchandise, and hire six people to pack and prepare the shipments. Soon the shop was making a huge profit, adding even more work for Fili. He thanked Mahal for the idea to hire Faramir. The blond was so dedicated in keeping his new job, he was working his ass off. The female blond visiting from time to time pretended she had nothing to do with it, but she was already changing curtains and planting flowers in front of his house.

\-----

He just had to remember, he felt so lost, he just had to remember what he lost. Those sweet blue eyes were haunting him. His heart was cut in half, he felt so lost and hollow. He could see gold in his mind. Everything was gold. And it was cold as stone. He didn’t want to see cold anymore.

\-----

Bilbo had never expected to work for Erebor again, but he could not just leave Fili with everything alone. So he spent time working on his laptop and giving his son in law the advice he needed. But he felt sad. When Dwalin told him Thorin’s diagnose, he felt he abandoned his husband in sickness, and regret was drilling him deep.

As October was ending his heart was hurting so much he just had to do something.

“Kili could you and Fili take care of the kids for a few days?” Bilbo gently asked him son.

“What’s wrong?” Kili asked him slowly.

“I need to handle a few things in New York.” Bilbo confessed.

Fili took the phone away from Kili. “New York you say? Would you drop by the office?”

“I could.” Bilbo admitted.

“Good, don’t worry about the kids, we’ll stay at your house and make sure everything is fine.” Fili calmly assured him. “If you need our help in the big apple just call, I could fly over if needed.”

“You know I love you Fili?” Bilbo gasped with emotion. “You’re just...”

Fili just laughed. “You’re family Bilbo, the only real family in my life, so you can count on me.”

“Thanks...” Bilbo gasped and booked his flight to New York.


	26. Chapter 26

“I’m glad you decided to face what happened.” Gandalf noticed slowly as Bilbo arrived at his office.

“How bad is it?” Bilbo asked slowly.

“Pretty bad.” Gandalf admitted. “We’ve stabilized his moods using drugs, so going in there is not dangerous, however...”

“However?” Bilbo asked slowly.

“He’s changed. It’s as if he’s lost.” Gandalf told him. “He lost contact with reality.”

“Is it a side effect of the drugs?” Bilbo asked slowly.

“We’ve been taking back drug by drug trying to determine which one has such influence, but when we withdrew off all of them his condition still stayed the same. It seems this is the second phase of his illness.” Gandalf noticed sadly.

“What now?” Bilbo asked slowly.

“I see no more need to stay at a facility like ours. If he takes his meds, he’ll remain stable.” Gandalf noticed.

“So if he had family to take care of him, you would discharge him?” Bilbo noticed slowly.

“First you should see him, and see what state he’s in.” Gandalf noticed slowly. “It’s a huge obligation, especially considering you’re technically separated.”

“I want to see him.” Bilbo decided.

“Follow me.” The old man guided him to the psychiatric ward.

\-----

He suddenly saw those two blue eyes he dreamt about. He felt warm around go around him. He felt so lost, but so warm.

"I'm here now..."A warm voice assured him. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realise you needed me."

"I'm cold..." The first words in months left his lips.

"I'll keep you warm." The soft voice assured him and the warm arms went even tighter around him.

\-----

When Bilbo saw Thorin he was terrified. Thorin's beard had grown, he was much slimmer now, his hair long and unruly. His eyes were blank, staring in the distance. Once when he embraced him, Thorin finally looked at him. But his eyes were empty and blank. He just had to take care of him. Embracing the slim body Bilbo felt huge heartache. A immediately all his grudges went out of the window. All the bad things Thorin said or did just didn't seem important anymore.

\-----

"So you're going to take him home?" Gandalf smiled when Bilbo told him his decision.

"Will he ever return to his old self?" Bilbo asked unsure.

"With time for sure. Now he's withdrawn, but that will change with time. He will need therapy and medication. If you make sure he does, then you will see a change." Gandalf assured him.

"Can I take him to Florida with me?" Bilbo asked in a shacking voice.

"You should. Going back to Erebor might bring back the bad emotions. A fresh location means a fresh start for all of you." Gandalf smiled at him. "Being close to you, under the care of the family, it might be what he needs to return back to normal."

"Would you suggest travelling by plane?" Bilbo asked slowly.

"Why not. As long as you take Thorin's jet." Gandalf told him. "Too many people might upset him."

"What if he becomes unstable again?" Bilbo asked slowly.

"If he takes his medication there is no chance for that." Gandalf told him slowly. “The withdrawn effect should subside.”

"Can you recommend a good therapist in Florida?" Bilbo asked in a breaking voice.

\------

When Bilbo called Kili saying he was coming back with Thorin, Kili just dropped the phone. It was Fili who again talked to Bilbo, he calmly listened to the state of the powerful man he met briefly. There was no question as to what should be done, but when telling the kids the news Fili felt bringing Thorin into the same house with the kids might be a mistake.

“We’re going to stay with the kids, and I think Bilbo should take Thorin to our house.” Fili told Kili calmly.

“I’m not sure it’s a good idea...” Kili gasped.

“You certainly must understand why Bilbo wants to help him, do you?” Fili embraced him gently. “I would do the same for you...” Kili looked down flushed and with tears in his eyes.

“I don’t want to be a burden to you...” Kili cried in his arms. “I’m so scared I might be like that as well...”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be by your side all the way...” Fili kissed him and tried to calm him down.

\-----

Bilbo took the jet and they flew in. Kili was there at the airport, but he was nowhere ready to see the state Thorin was in. The man walking next to Bilbo, firmly holding his hand as if Bilbo was a human life raft, was broken. There was no light in his eyes, and he was so unlike to the strong man who raised Kili, he was stunned with the change.

When they walked up to him, Thorin stopped right in front of him, but what defeated Kili were the tears in his eyes.

“Kili?” A hoarse whisper made him spring and hold him tightly.

“Uncle...” Kili held him firmly. Soon tears came into his eyes as well, and he felt Bilbo embrace them both and hold then tenderly.

“Let’s go home.” Bilbo gently told them. “Do you want me to drive?” He asked noticing Kili was a bit shaken.

“No, I’m fine.” Kili wiped his tears. “I’m actually much better now.”

“Good.” Bilbo noticed and guided Thorin to Kili’s car.

\-----

Fili saw the mixture of emotions on the kids’ faces as they came home, ate lunch and waited for Kili to come back with Bilbo and Thorin. He had no idea what would happen once the man who hurt them all would walk in. But none of them were prepared for the sight they saw. Kili shaken and crying, but with a shy smile. Bilbo tenderly guiding Thorin in, with a light in his eyes. And a broken Thorin Durin. In Fili’s mind the most powerful man in the world was not the same man he met at Erebor’s office. He seemed withdrawn, uncertain, weak and defeated.

The kids saw it too. The moment he walked in, and just didn’t look at them, avoiding their eyes.

Pip was the first to walk up and embrace the man and soon all five of them held him tightly.

“I missed you Daddy...” Pip cried into Thorin’s arms.

“We all missed you Daddy.” Frodo added.

“My dear boys...” Thorin gasped and petted their heads tenderly. “I missed you all...”

\-----

Thorin felt as if he was stuck on the side of a highway, and he could only watch the cars zooming by. He had no real idea where he was and what he was doing there. He didn’t recognise the house, the town. The only thing he knew were those beautiful blue eyes. He knew the faces of his kids, but he kept forgetting their names. Only Kili’s name was ringing in his head, but the person in who he saw, was not the same Kili he knew.

Everything was different, and he felt numb. He just watched them cook food, get ready for school or work. He would listen to them talk about things he had no idea about.

“You’re coming to work with me.” Bilbo gently told him.

“I have no idea...” Thorin gasped feeling lost.

“We’ll find something you could do, the boys’ company is growing really fast.” Bilbo smiled at him.

Together they walked through town, but Thorin had no real idea where they were or where they were heading. He saw a dockyard, and a storage house next to it.

“Come on, I’ll show you around and introduce you.” Bilbo guided him in.

“Bilbo, you’re finally here!” A young blond man came up to Bilbo.

“Hi Faramir!” Bilbo greeted him. “I’d like you to meet Thorin, my husband.” He blushed a bit. The blond just stood there shocked and gazed at the man next to Bilbo.

“It’s a pleasure!” Faramir shook his hand.

“So what’s going on?” Bilbo asked calmly.

“I just had a phone call from the supplier, our merchandise is stuck in the transport due to customs control.” Faramir quickly told him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll handle it.” Bilbo assured him. “Will you find Thorin something to do?”

“Have you ever packed parcels?” Faramir gazed at the solemn man.

“Not that I recall...” Thorin grunted.

“Follow me...” Faramir guided him towards the tables where the first parcels were being prepared.

“Bilbo...” Thorin gasped.

“He works over there.” Faramir pointed to the three desks just a few meters away.”So let me tell what we basically do over here.”

He showed Thorin calmly the shipments lists and explained where to find everything.

Thorin just glanced at the order form, and around the warehouse. “So I just find these things and put them in a box?”

“Later Gina over here checks the boxes and orders and packs them.” Faramir pointed.

“What happens later?” Thorin asked slowly.

“Gina sticks the address on, and later we ship them to customers.” Faramir explained unfazed with the question. “Would you like to try?” He smiled.

Thorin just nodded. After all those weeks of idleness, having to move around was soothing. The task was simple, and when the first box he gave Gina was cleared as done correctly, he just took another order and another box.

It felt good to do something useful. It felt good to have something to do. He had a feeling he rarely had times of boredom in his life. In his memories he saw himself at a huge desk, but that never felt boring. He wondered about this company, but it wasn’t his company. Thinking about it he began thinking about his company. He wondered how it was doing and who was handling the problems there. He gazed at Bilbo at the desk, who was now talking on the phone, Bilbo smiled at him, so he just smiled back and continued working.

“How are you doing?” Faramir walked to him with a kind smile.

“I’ve done fifteen orders for a total sum of one thousand four hundred and thirty three dollars.” Thorin calmly noticed.

“That’s just great!” Faramir smiled not really reacting to the strange information Thorin was paying attention to.

“Lunch break!” Kili walked in with a box and smiled at everyone.

“I love working here!” Gina smiled at Thorin.

 

 

"I love her cooking." Faramir added as they all sat at a long table and Kili and Bilbo passed them plates with a tasty smelling pasta.

"So how do you like it here?" Kili sat next to Thorin and Bilbo.

"It's nice to have something to so." Thorin noticed slowly. "Where did the idea come from?"

"I began working on the main company after Christmas, and with the rise of popularity we had to meet the demand of our fans." Kili slowly explained.

"I noticed the quality of your products is quite high." Thorin noticed.

"It's very important for us." Kili noticed. "Thank Mahal Bilbo decided to run this part of the business."

Thorin just blinked taking in the information that Bilbo was not working for Erebor anymore. And he kept thinking why the world seemed so different and bizarre.

"Who is going to pick the kids up from school?" Thorin asked more consciously.

"Margo walks the boys home and spends a few hours with them. The girls walk alone, it's just five minutes." Bilbo calmly explained.

"Margo?" Thorin asked puzzled with the new name.

"Fili's foster mom." Kili explained calmly

"Fili?" Thorin has no recognition of the person Kili was talking about.

"My husband." Kili added calmly, but the shocked way Thorin was gazing at him made him realise Thorin was still not himself yet despite the brief moment resembling normality.

"I'd like to meet both of them." Thorin grunted.

"In the evening." Kili answered calmly.

Later Thorin went back to packing, Bilbo to the orders and deliveries, and Kili to the server house and his precious program.


	27. Chapter 27

"Do you think I'll be able to get the framework done by the end of the year?" Kili asked as Aragorn was checking the code.

"I'm not sure it's your code... it's so different from what I've learnt about, I can't be sure." Aragorn noticed slowly.

"What do you honestly think?" Kili gasped annoyed at himself for starting such a crazy task.

"You're a genius." Aragorn noticed slowly. "If you manage to pull this off... you'll be the richest programmer in the world. Honestly I would suggest making your own computer system using your code. You would make a fortune..."

"I want it to be accessible for anyone, and make money on the extra stuff. Internet should be free." Kili explained. "That's what I believe in."

"It's your right." Aragorn noticed slowly.”I think you should spend a bit of time preparing a new smaller game to keep this going.” He pointed to the computers.

“How is the security?” Kili asked worried.

“No worries, the system is holding on.” Aragorn assured him. “The traffic is growing, but it’s not jumping as after the last game.”

“Did you add the elements we talked about?” Kili asked worried.

“Relax... your code is the most difficult I’ve ever seen, but I grasp it enough to make small corrections and add the extra elements.” Aragorn assured him.

“Would you like a raise?” Kili asked him slowly.

“I get free food and accommodation. You pay me more than any other job here in town...” Aragorn noticed. “I’m really happy. Thanks to you guys I’m living where I’ve always wanted and I’ve got a great job.”

“I’m happy...” Kili nodded. “But if ever feel dissatisfied just let me know and we’ll negotiate.” Kili assured him.

\-----

Fili sat there shocked that Kili introduced him to Thorin yet again in the last two days, but he just acted as if it was normal. Margo greeted him warmly and without a moment of hesitation placed a plate of food in front of the quiet man.

As much as Thorin was active and a bit closer to normality during the day, at dinner he became withdrawn again. He wasn’t talking at all, he just gazed at them talking. Bilbo’s heart was aching seeing his beloved act so not like himself, but there was little he could do. From any perspective Thorin was doing far better than at the clinic.

Thorin was trying to figure it all out. He just had to take reality as it was, his memories a mist hazing his current life. Everything was different, but he just had to take it as it was. Kili turned into a girl, and was now married to the blond from his nightmares. Bilbo was no longer working in Erebor, but now running a strange internet shop with very bizarre goods. Vinca and Pearl were extremely independent, and even worked at the shop as well. The house was nice, it was big enough for them, but it was far off standard to what he had in his head. Sitting there and listening in Thorin came to the conclusion that he was insane. Either this was all an illusion, or all his past ‘memories’ were delusions.

“Are you okay?” Margo’s warm voice reached him.

Thorin gazed around looking at his family, all the chatter stopped when the elder woman asked the questions.

“I’m better.” Thorin noticed slowly feeling in control.

“That’s good Daddy.” Frodo hugged him tightly.

“Would you like to see our house tomorrow?” Kili proposed.

“You don’t normally live here?” Thorin asked consciously.

“We moved here because we found a beautiful house down on the beach.” Kili explained unfazed with the question. “It’s twenty minutes by car.”

“It’s really really beautiful!” Pip gasped. “They have a private beach!”

“Kili decorated it beautifully!” Pearl smiled.

“I even painted it myself!” Kili smiled proudly.

Thorin took in the information slowly. “Why did you paint it yourself?”

“Back then the company wasn’t really making a profit, so we did some of the renovation work ourselves. Fili scraped the house, and I painted. We both worked on the old furniture, but now it’s really nice.” Kili explained.

“I’ll gladly see it.” Thorin noticed slowly looking at the blond. The way those deep blue eyes were looking at him was so controlled, and so emotionless that he could feel deep down the blond was suspicious of him. As if watching his every move and listening to every word. “If you don’t mind, that is.” He said directly to the blond.

“Not at all. Family is always welcome on our doorstep.” Fili spoke to him directly first time that evening.

“Can we come as well?” Vinca gasped. “I’d like to go for a swim.”

“You’re all welcome. I’ll cook lunch.” Fili assured the family.

“I’m going to go home.” Margo hugged the children, and finally held on Fili strongly. “I’m proud of you.” She whispered to him.

“It was a pleasure to meet you Thorin.” She gazed at the broken man.

“The pleasure was all mine.” Thorin assured her.

\------

Bilbo guided Thorin to their bedroom.

“How are you feeling here with us?” Bilbo asked him slowly.

“I’m happy...” Thorin noticed sitting down on the bed.

“But?” Bilbo caught the undertone.

“But I don’t recall this house, or these people.” Thorin noticed.

“I bought this house later, after you became unwell.” Bilbo gently noticed.

“Why would you do that?” Thorin asked puzzled.

“We wanted a fresh start.” Bilbo told him gently. “A place without bad memories, with new people and a new environment. Gandalf said it would do you good as well.”

“He said so?” Thorin asked feeling unsure.

“He said you would get better under the care of the family, and I think you’re doing better already.” Bilbo shyly noticed.

“I feel better.” Thorin noticed.

“Did you enjoy the work at the warehouse?” Bilbo asked with a smile.

“Very much so.” Thorin admitted easily. “It was nice to have something to do.”

“Tomorrow we’re going to walk on the beach, we’re going to swim in the sea, and spend time with the kids.” Bilbo told him slowly. “Kili and Fili’s house is really nice, you’ll love it over there.”

“When did they get married?” Thorin asked slowly the question drilling his mind.

“A few months ago.” Bilbo told him slowly. “You were ill then.” He answered the unsaid question.

“I’m scared...” Thorin confessed.

“Of what?” Bilbo asked him gently.

“That I’ll become unwell again...” Thorin noticed as they snuggled into bed. The warm arms were just what he needed.

“You won’t. As long as you take your meds.” Bilbo gently noticed.

“Are you sure?” Thorin asked with fear.

“I’m sure.” Bilbo gently kissed him.

That one gesture broke the dam, Thorin kissed him back with all his longing and loneliness.

“I missed you so much...” Bilbo noticed as those lips moved down to his neck.

“I dreamt about you...” Thorin noticed bringing his beloved much closer.

\------

The next day they drove over in the van to Kili and Fili’s house. Thorin gazed around curiously, taking in the white paint, and the special style Kili achieved. The kids immediately darted towards the beach, and soon the adults followed. Kili took a few big towels and set them on the sand, an Fili brought over snacks and drinks.

“So do you like it?” Kili asked him nervously. He was dressed in a short dress which surprised Thorin a bit.

“It’s beautiful here.” Thorin easily admitted.

After a while he was left alone with the blond, with a name rhyming to Kili’s.

“It must feel strange after all you’ve gone through to be here.” The boy suddenly noticed.

“It is.” Thorin grunted. “Everything is just so strange.”

“And you’re probably too unsure to ask questions about the changes?” Fili gently suggested.

“That too.” Thorin grimaced.

“Ask away, I’ll try to answer any question.” Fili noticed, as they were all alone.

Thorin gazed at him, unsure if he should trust the blond. But this was Kili’s husband. Kili must trust him.

“What happened to my company?” Thorin asked slowly.

“Nothing much, Erebor is fine. Balin is handling the main office in New York. I’m helping Bilbo with the management from here.” Fili explained calmly.

“So we didn’t go bankrupt?” Thorin asked with emotion.

“Nope. You’re still filthy rich.” Fili eased his worries.

“Then why all this... why the simple house? Why the van?” Thorin asked. “Don’t get me wrong, this place is really nice, but the kids should go to a good private school, be in a safe environment.”

“We had no choice.” Fili weighted his words, not really sure what he could say on the topic. “You had a fight with Kili about money, so we had to manage with what we had left. This place was perfect for our plans and within our financial possibilities.”

“Why didn’t you come to work at Erebor?” Thorin asked at the memory.

“You and Kili had a fight, and I took Kili’s side. So well the internship was cancelled.” Fili noticed slowly.

Thorin gazed at him and blinked. Then he blinked again.

“What did we fight about? I can’t recall that...” Thorin asked slowly.

“About Kili’s choices in life.” Fili carefully chose his words. “You didn’t really like the fact that we got together, and you didn’t like Kili’s clothes style.”

“So Kili isn’t a girl after all...” Thorin gasped with understanding.

“No, he’s not. But he does like dressing like that, and most people around here actually think he is a girl.” Fili slowly told him honestly.

“I see.” Thorin grunted.

“Are you still emotional about the topic?” Fili asked him slowly.

“Somehow it doesn’t bother me anymore.” Thorin summed up slowly.

“That’s good. Kili has been really worried about that.” Fili noticed slowly.

“And I’ve been worrying about my company.” Thorin admitted.

“That’s means you’re coming back to normal.” Fili smiled at him.

“I believe you’re right.” Thorin noticed. “When I’m even better will you show me what’s going on in Erebor?”

“When you decide you’re well enough.” Fili admitted.

“So tell me more about the crazy company you two run.” Thorin requested with curiosity. And Fili with ease began talking about their crazy ideas and what they did and what was planned out for the next step.

“You’re boring Uncle with business stuff!” Kili complained sitting on the towel next to Fili.

“I’d really like to hear more.” Thorin noticed slowly.

So Kili just smiled and began talking about his huge project.


	28. Chapter 28

“So how did you like our trip?” Bilbo asked Thorin was they saw down in their garden after putting the boys to sleep.

“It was really nice.” Thorin spoke in a low whisper.

“I saw you talking with Fili...” Bilbo noticed slowly.

Thorin just inhaled. “We talked about Kili, and about Erebor.”

“I see.” Bilbo noticed slowly. “We can talk about that if you’d like.”

“Actually... I’d like you to tell me, just how bad it was.” Thorin asked slowly.

“What do you mean?” Bilbo asked unsure.

“The fight between me and Kili. And why you left me.” Thorin slowly asked.

“Oh my...” Bilbo gasped. “Fili told you that?”

“He told me about the fight with Kili... but the rest is just logical.” Thorin noticed.

“Well...” Bilbo fidgeted and finally began speaking. “Kili dressed as a girl for last Christmas, and your reaction was negative. You threatened Fili with losing the internship, and well he said he loved Kili too much to chose money over him.” Bilbo told him slowly. “Honestly you’ve always suspected Fili of greed, but in reality he loves Kili deeply and he would do anything for him.”

“Even take care of my company...” Thorin hissed.

“Balin asked him for help. Fili’s doing it for Kili, and he’s not accepting any money for it.” Bilbo told him calmly.

“What about us?” Thorin changed the topic slowly.

“You... you changed. You became mean to me and the kids. You said a lot of painful things... so the kids were dealing badly with the pressure at home. I just had to protect them.” Bilbo noticed slowly.

“You did well.” Thorin admitted. “The kids shouldn’t suffer because of my failure.”

“It wasn’t a failure. I was the one who failed you.” Bilbo noticed slowly. “I left you and you needed help...”

“You protected what was most important to us. Our kids.” Thorin noticed with tears in his eyes. “How far did the divorce go?” He asked slowly.

“We simply separated.” Bilbo told him calmly. “I just packed the kids in the car and drove to Kili and Fili. Later I bought this place with the money I had...”

“You should get half of my estate and investments. You should never worry about money.” Thorin realised.

“I didn’t take anything. Money was your biggest obsession, so I just walked out with what I had.” Bilbo shrugged. “I didn’t want to fight with you about it.”

“You deserve it all...” Thorin noticed.

“I just wanted to feel safe again. Don’t you dare think it was easy to leave the love of my life for the good of my kids.” Bilbo’s eyes went teary.

“You’re fabulous...” Thorin embraced him tenderly. “No one else would come back for me... no one else would forgive me...”

“We all forgave you... you weren’t yourself... you weren’t well. Kili forgave you, the kids still love you... we all need you.” Bilbo brought him much closer and kissed him gently.

“I’m so sorry...” Thorin rested his head on Bilbo’s head.

“Everything is going to be just fine now...” Bilbo assured him gently.

\------

Next Christmas was on the deck of Kili’s and Fili’s house, only with the closest family. Thorin done tremendous progress the last weeks. He was slowly working on Erebor again, but he left many things in Fili’s hands. The calm blond was the right man for the job, and somehow after all the hard experiences Thorin didn’t trust himself anymore.

Kili’s project was nearly finishing. He was frantically working any moment he got, the project taking his focus. With Bilbo’s help the company was on the rise, and the profit gave Kili a lot of confidence and sense of security.

“Just a year has passed, but everything has changed.” Thorin noticed as they were finishing their meal.

“For the better.” Bilbo gently smiled.

“For the better.” Fili admitted slowly with a shy smile.

“Are we going to live here forever?” Pip asked gazing at the sea and beautiful sunset.

“I believe so.” Thorin assured him.

“That’s just great!” Vinca smiled at them.

“I told you my family would love you.” Kili smirked at Fili happily.

“How could anyone not love my genius smart son?” Margo laughed gently. "I've got so many adorable and loving grandchildren..." She gazed at the kids.

“We love you too Grandma!” Merry hugged her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END


End file.
